EL PRECIO DEL HONOR
by carmonator
Summary: Leonardo comienza a verse con Karai a espaldas de su familia, a la vez que los sentimientos de cierta 'amiga' empiezan a ser evidentes. Mientras, Shredder tiene un plan para acabar con Leo y sus hermanos. Leonardo, debera tomar una decision-COMPLETO
1. LA VISITA DE APRIL

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fan-Fic, espero que les guste. ****Os pido, con total humildad, que le deis una oportunidad, y me deis vuestra opinion.**

**Estoy intentando mantenerme a buen ritmo, escribiendo todos los días.  
**

**He intentado escribir una historia adulta, aunque no es facil siendo tan infantil como soy a veces.  
**

**Hay algunas referencias a la pelicula del 2007 y a la serie, como que Shredder ha vuelto. Pero soy un firme defensor de que hacer que Shredder sea un alienígena no le pega. Prefiero pensar en él como el Maestro Ninja que solía ser. **

**La historia esta situada aproximadamente 1 año después de la película antes comentada.**

**Un saludo especial a Manfariel, cuya historia 'Amor Enemigo' me inspiró para colgar la mía.**

**Bueno no me enrollo más.**

**Los personajes de Tortugas Ninja y su historia no me pertenecen**

**Nota Adicional: Lamento las faltas de ortografía**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 1 - LA VISITA DE APRIL**

APARTAMENTO DE APRIL O'NEIL Y CASEY JONES

Casey Jones llegó a su apartamento después del trabajo. Apartamento donde había estado conviviendo con April desde hacía algún tiempo, ya casi un año.

Casey Jones: "Cariño, ya he llegado... ¿Hola?"

La preocupación ni siquiera empezó a dibujarse en su rostro. Fue hasta el frigorífico, donde había una nota para él (como siempre).

Nota: "He ido a ver a las tortugas, no me esperes despierto. A lo mejor me quedo a cenar. Si no quieres venir tienes algo de pizza en el horno. Besos"

CJ: "Como de costumbre" - Casey comenzó entonces a hacer memoria. Su relación con April llevaba un tiempo formando parte de su vida, pero las visitas a las tortugas se habían incrementado desde el incidente con Winters - "Aquel presuntuoso y pomposo ricachón, aunque no era mal tipo del todo... pagaba bien"

Casey pensó 'Quizás es porque fue entonces cuando puso en práctica algunas de las lecciones de lucha que el Maestro Splinter le ha dado... No se' Lo cierto es que Casey no estaba precisamente animado de ir a las alcantarillas. Estaba, 'marchoso'. Y su novia no estaba cerca, de echo llevaban ya algún tiempo sin acostarse juntos. Cogió un trozo de pizza, y comiéndoselo se dirigió a la puerta. Debía ser rápido, tenía que regresar... antes que April.

ALCANTARILLAS, EL HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

April conocía bien el lugar. Había estado en él muchas veces. Al entrar no le sorprendió que Michelangelo estuviese dándole a la consola, destrozando su propia marca, otra vez.

April O'neil: "Hola Micky, ¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Michelangelo: "Hola April, espera" - disparó un proyectil y pausó el juego - "Sniff, eso... que huelo... es... puede ser... es posible... ¡¡¡SIII!!! Pizza, pizza, jejeje"

AO: "Aquí tienes Micky"

Donatello entró entonces en la sala con un extraño aparato en la mano, que parecía estar a medio desmontar. No es que April no estuviese interesada en que podía ser, pero hacía tiempo que renunció a comprender las explicaciones de Doni.

Donatello: "Micky, ¿Has visto mi destornillador del 3 y medio?, hola April, ¿Eso es pizza?, gracias chica" - Cogió un trozo, el destornillador que tenía en la mano Micky, y se volvió a su taller - "Luego te veo April"

AO: "Vaya, eso ha sido... rápido y desconcertante. ¿Qué le pasa?"

M: "Lleva varios días encerrado en su taller, con ese cacharro. Por eso ayer no le viste. Estar estaba, pero con el cartel de 'no molesten' colgado en la puerta"

Ahora, April SI estaba interesada de verdad en saber que podía estar absorviendo tanto la atención de Doni.

AO: "Y... ¿En qué esta trabajando?"

M: "Yo que se. Hace tiempo que renuncié a comprender sus explicaciones"

Mientras el temor de estar a la altura intelectual de Mickelangelo recorría su cuerpo, April advirtió la figura de cierta tortuga que había estado observado la escena desde la oscuridad.

AO: "Leo, ¿Como va?"

Raphael: "¿Leo? Vaya, me han llamado de todo en mi vida, pero creo que eso me ofende especialmente"

AO: "Hum, perdona Raph, pero no te veía nada bien"

R: "No pasa nada April. Como Leo no está durante tu visita, por tercera noche consecutiva, voy a hacer su papel"

April se encogió de hombros.

R: "April, no deberías venir todas las noches. Es peligroso andar por las calles a estas horas, y además... " - Señaló a April con rostro serio - " ...te están saliendo ojeras. Duermes muy poco por venir a vernos, y aunque te lo agradecemos, no creo que dormirte en el trabajo sea lo más conveniente"

AO: "Oh, bueno..."

R: "Lo siento, pero a falta de Leo alguien tiene que ser el resposable del grupo. Y Doni esta intratable así que..."

M: "Oye yo puedo ser responsable, en serio... " - Se hizo un silencio de lo más incomodo mientras April y Raph se le quedaban mirando - " ...Bueno... a veces..."

Splinter: "¡April!"

AO: "¿Si, Sensei?" - Aún se le hacia extraño llamarle así, aunque hacia casi dos años que la entrenaba.

S: "¿Podrías venir un momento?"

April dejó la Pizza sobre la mesa y pasó dentro del pequeño santuario de Splinter.

S: "Cierra la puerta" - Aquello llamó su atención. Splinter, al parecer, quería hablar con ella sin que lo oyeran las tortugas. Extraño. April cerró la puerta.

S: "Ven, arrodillare, hija mía" - Dijo, con los ojos cerrados, y su tono sereno acostumbrado. April se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de Splinter, separados únicamente por una pequeña mesita.

ON: "¿Que sucede Splint... Sensei?"

Splinter abrió los ojos, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa.

S: "Cuando alguien busca algo, en ocasiones hace multiples viajes para encontrarlo. Pero si no sabe lo que busca, ademas de quiza no encontrarlo nunca, puede perderse en el viaje"

ON: "No creo entenderle, Sensei"

S: "Llevas una semana viniendo practicamente a diario"

ON: "Raph ya me ha dicho lo del riesgo y las ojeras, pero creo poder con ello Sensei" - April sonrio

S: "Hum. A mis hijos, en ocasiones, les sucede que desean algo, y ni siquiera saben que desean. Esto supone, además de una enorme distracción en sus vidas, una fuente de frustración. Así que idee un pequeño juego. Se trata de unas preguntas, cuyas respuestas quedaran entre tu y yo. Y si eres sincera, quizás podamos descubrirlo, juntos"

April comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa.

AO: "Lo cierto es que últimamente no estoy muy centrada... No estoy diciendo que haya realmente algo que me este distrayendo pero... de haberlo quizás usted pueda descubrirlo"

S: "Bien. Pero debes ser sincera"

AO: "Si, Sensei" - Dijo con decisión

S: "Primera pregunta: ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que nos viniste a visitar, antes del incidente en la Torre Winters con el portal dimensional?"

AO: "Hum..." - Aquello habia sido hace ya largo tiempo, casi un año, lo penso un segundo - "SI, si, vine para contaros que hiba a vivir con Casey..."

S: "Cierto, recuerdo que estabas muy emocionada. ¿Traias alguna noticia más?"

AO: "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no. Creo que no"

Splinter se le quedo mirando.

S: "Mientes" - Se hizo el silencio - "Asi no podre ayudarte"

AO: "Sensei, no recuerdo nada mas de ese dia, fue hace mucho y..."

S: "Que no fueras capaz de recordar nada más es posible. Sin embargo, no es cierto" - Pauso un segundo - "Tambien fue el dia en que nos anunciaste que hibas a la selva, a por la ultima pieza de Winters"

AO: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, eso. Si"

S: "Y" - Pauso otra vez - "Fue el dia en que nos dijiste, que quiza Leonardo podria estar alli. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?"

AO: "Si, Sensei"

Splinter sonrio.

S: "No pasa nada. Sigamos. ¿Eres feliz con Casey?"

AO: "Si, definitivamente si"

S: "Entonces, ¿Por qué no sientes la necesidad de estar con él?"

AO: "Bueno, no entiendo que no pueda venir a ver a mis amigos sin que analicen mi relacion personal"

S: "Evasiva" - Otro silencio - "Pero no te preocupes, tambien me sirve como respuesta. ¿Cuanto hace que no ves a mis hijos?"

AO: "Bueno, acabo de verlos"

S: "Digo a cada uno. Dime la ultima vez que les viste, antes de hoy"

AO: "Bueno, antes de ayer vi a Doni, cuando hicimos la sesion de cine. Y ayer vi a Micky y a Raph. Cenamos y jugamos a la consola. A Leo lo ví... hace... dos semanas. Creo"

Splinter, arquendo una ceja pensó 'Así que es eso. No, no creo que este preparada para la verdad. La negaria, se iria y no podría ayudarla...'.

S: "Lamento no poder ayudarte" - Otra pausa - "Normalmente funciona. Como minimo acotamos el problema. Pero puede que tengas razón. Quiza solo quieres venir a vernos"

April sonrio.

AO: "¡Claro Sensei!, aún así ha sido divertido"

S: "Puedes retirarte"

April saludó y se dirigió a la puerta.

S: "Por cierto. No creo que Leonardo vuelva esta nocha. No al menos temprano"

April se giró con gesto decepcionado.

AO: "Ah... ¿no?"

S: "No. Tengo la leve sospecha de que mi Leonardo se ha... enamorado" - Dijo clavando su mirada en April.

La cara de April era un poema. Pensó '¿Enamorado?¿Leonardo?¿Que?...' se dió cuenta de que Splinter la miraba.

AO: "Hum, ¡Bien por Leonardo! ¿No? Eh, y ¿Por qué piensa eso?"

S: "Porque, sea lo que sea lo que le inquieta, y le hace salir por las noches, no me lo quiere contar. Y se por experiencia, que en esos casos, un padre debe imaginar que una mujer es lo que distrae a su hijo"

AO: "Entonces, no tiene pruebas"

S: "En realidad no"

AO: "Oh, puede que solo necesite meditar..."

S: "Lo haria aqui"

AO: "Quiza es sobre usted" - se calló, dandose cuenta de lo que había dicho, algo tarde.

Splinter arqueó una ceja.

S: "Eso no se me había ocurrido. Meditaré sobre ello. En fin, cuidate April"

AO: "Gracias, adios."

Salió y cerro la puerta detras de ella, dando un pequeño portazo. Resopló y al brir los ojos, vió a tres tortugas expectantes.

AO: "¿QUE?"

R: "No nos dejes así. ¿Qué ha descubirto Splinter sobre ti, que ni siquiera tu sabias?"

AO: "¿Como sabeis... ?"

D: "Solo cierra la puerta para eso"

M: "Si, ¿Que habeis descubierto?"

AO: "...en realidad... nada"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. La MADRE de los silencios incomodos.

R: "Oye, si no nos lo quieres contar, no nos lo cuentes. Pero no nos mientas de esa forma tan descarada"

D: "Tranquilo Raph. April, Splinter nunca deja de preguntar hasta que descubre algo. Y has salido casi enseguida, así que..."

M: "Si, cuando yo tube un pequeño problema con las alturas, me tuvo 3 horas haciendome preguntas"

AO: "Pues esta vez no, no se que deciros. Dice que lamenta no haberme podido ayudar y..."

Las Tres Tortugas: "AH, BUENO, EL ROLLO DE 'LAMENTO NO PODER AYUDARTE', VALE..."

Doni se metió en su taller, Raph se sentó a terminarse su pizza, y Micky despauso su juego. April, totalmente desconcertada, decidió acercarse a Raph, y se sentó a su lado.

AO: "Vale, hace tiempo que no hago esta pregunta, pero ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

R: "Naaaada. No te preocupes April, seguro que no es nada"

AO: "Raph, no nací ayer ¿Vale? La opción de ser discretos se acabó cuando dijisteis esa frase al unisono. Ahora dime, que sucede"

Raph, la miró mientras tragaba un trozo de pizza. Luego pensó un segundo, finalmente giró los ojos y dijo.

R: "Vaaale. De vez en cuando, Splinter descubre lo que nos aflije, pero determina que no estamos preparados para saverlo. Así, que prefiere no decirnoslo. Nos suelta lo de 'LAMENTO NO PODER AYUDARTE', y nos deja marchar. Despues, empieza a soltarnos pequeñas miguitas de pan, para que descubramos nosotros solos 'QUE' es lo que ha descubierto"

AO: "¿En serio?"

R: "April..." - Raph se le quedo mirando, con un gesto muy, muy serio - "...Splinter nunca falla"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. RECUERDOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

**CAPITULO 2 - RECUERDOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

LA AZOTEA MAS OSCURA DE TODO NUEVA YORK

Una poderosa tortuga, con dos katanas a la espalda, aguarda en las sombras, en silencio. Sus pensamientos van atras y adelante en el tiempo, recorriendo su vida, y como ha cambiado en las ultimas dos semanas. Se cruza de brazos, y deja que su mente viaje, hasta la noche en que cambió todo. Hace ahora 15 días, o más bien, 15 noches.

HACE 15 NOCHES, CERCA DEL EDIFICIO CHRYSLER

Las tortugas se enfrentan una vez más a un contingente de sus enemigos preferidos, el 'Clan del Pie' o 'Lin Kuei'. Raphael se enfrenta al enorme Hun. No le resulta muy complicado esquivar sus movimientos, pero cada vez que Hun le roza, vale por diez golpes de Raphael, el cual no puede evitar maldecir en ese momento, la norma de no matar impuesta por Splinter 'si pudiera matar, hace tiempo que la cabeza de este gorila colgaría de mi pared, Grrr'. Donatello y Mickelangelo se enfrentan al grueso del grupo, compuesto por casi 30 soldados del Clan. Son sin duda, los que mejor se lo pasan.

Mickelangelo: "Una para ti, otra para ti, otra para ti, ¡Eh!, si tu padre quiere una, se la doy, ¡Hay ostias para todos! JA"

Donatello: "Miky concentrate, aunque sean unos blandengues no hay que subestimar nunca al adversario"

M: "Tienes razon. Pero dime ¿A qué adversario te refieres? JA"

Leonardo, mientras tanto, en una azotea muy aejada de sus hermanos, cruza espadas con Karai, la lider del grupo. La despiadada asesina del Clan, hija adoptiva de Shredder, y la segunda al mando. Karai no esta sola, la acompañan dos soldados de élite, que están colocados a ambos lados de su lider.

Karai: "Luchas bien, pero yo puedo matar. Tu en cambio, no tienes el valor necesario para hacerlo"

Leonardo: "No me provoques Karai, porque a diferencia de mi, cuando tu mueras, morirás... "

Leonardo se lanzó contra Karai, dió un salto y al caer golpeo con ambas espadas en la espada de Karai, la cual bloqueo el golpe. Al hacer esto, Karai mantuvo en al aire a Leonardo una fraccion de segundo, momento en que este aprovechó para golpear con sus pies a los guerreros de sus flancos, que cayeron incosncientes, dejando solaa su lider. Una vez en el suelo, Leonardo giró su espada con fuerza, haciendo que la de Karai saliera volando, y se clavara a unos metros de ella. Y con un rápido movimiento coloco su otra katana en el cuello de su enemiga.

L: "...Sin honor."

Se hizo el silencio. A lo lejos Leonardo podía oir a sus hermanos. Los gruñidos de Raph, las risas de Miky y las quejas de Doni.

K: "¿A qué esperas?" - Pausa - "Hazlo. ¡Hazlo!"

Leonardo, por un momento, pareció estar apunto de cortar la garganta de Karai, que cerro los ojos esperando la muerte. Y entonces... se apartó. Leonardo le dió la espalda y enfundó lentamente.

K: "Sabía que no serías capaz. Eres tan cobarde como Shredder afirma."

L: "Mi Sensei, a diferencia del tuyo, me enseñó que respetar la vida de un adversario, no es cobardía" - Se giró y miró a los ojos de Karai - "Ni despreciarla es ser valiente. Eso nunca"

Karai miró su espada. Leonardo estaba en medio, para llegar a ella debería pasar cerca de él. Quizá, si hablaba con él, la tortuga se distrajera, y podría recuperar su espada. Leonardo miró a la azotea donde sus hermanos combatían.

L: "¿Sabes? Hemos cruzado espadas muchas veces. Y creo conocerte bastante bien. Tu no eres como Shredder"

K: "Ah, ¿No?" - Dió un paso hacia su espada - "¿Te has dado cuenta tu solo, o mis pechos me han delatado?" - Otro paso más...

L: "Me refiero a tu conciencia de guerrero. No te gusta atacar a un enemigo vencido. Y tampoco te gusta matar si no es necesario"

K: "Creo que te estas equivocando, yo disfruto siendo un ninja del Clan" - Un poco más cerca

L: "No veo que ambas cosas sean contradictorias" - Leo la miró, Karai se detubo - "Además tenemos algo en común"

K: "¿A parte de que ambos usamos máscaras?"

L: "Ambos somos ninjas dedicados a nuestro Sensei. Ambos daríamos la vida por él. Ambos escogimos la espada como arma. Ambos creemos conocer la verdadera conciencia del ninja, y..." - Miró de nuevo a sus hermanos, que habían acabado con sus enemigos y se felicitaban mutuamente. Hun, había echo un crater en la carretera. Leo sonrió, y Karai se colocó al lado de su espada - "...quiza estemos los dos equivocados"

Karai cogió su espada y la colocó en al garganta de Leonardo que, impasible, la miró de nuevo.

K: "Eres un estupido, podría matarte ahora mismo ¡VAMOS! dime ahora que somos parecidos, maldito aficionado..."

Karai miró a los ojos de la tortuga, que no solo no temblaba. Si no que ni siquiera parecía advertir lo cerca que su vida podía estar de un final horrible. Solo la miraba en silencio.

K: "Venga, di algo, gran predicador... ¡VAMOS!"

L: "Me das lastima" - Karai abrió los ojos de par en par - "Detesto a las personas que se subestiman tanto. Tu vales más que esto, y sin embargo te rebajas a ser la niña de los recados de Shredder"

K: "¡Calla!" - La espada empezó a cortar la garganata de Leo, a pesar de lo cual no se inmutó. Pasaron unos incomodos segundos, y luego...

K: "¿Que puedes saber tu?" - Dijo apartando la espada y dandose la vuelta - "Nunca sabrás lo que es..."

L: "¿El qué?"

K: "... vivir con miedo..."

Las tortugas se dirigían hacia Leonardo y Karai a gran velocidad.

R: "¡LEO! ¡AGUANTA!"

D: "¡YA VAMOS!"

K: "Tu me has perdonado la vida, y a cambio te he perdonado la tuya... por ahora"

Karai saltó al vacío, y se perdió en la oscuridad. Leonardo no hizo ningun intento de seguirla. Sus hermanos llegaron y se dispusieron a comenzar una persecución, pero al ver a Leo parado, se detubieron.

D: "Leo, estás herido. Espera te curaré"

M: "Tiiiio, menudo salto. ¿De qué hablabais intrepido lider?"

R: "Si, hemos visto como dejó de clavarte la espada. No fue por nosotros porque aún estabamos lejos. Fué... algo que dijiste ¿A que sí?"

Leonardo guardaba silencio, mientras Doni trataba de detener la leve hemorragia que tenia en el cuello.

L: "Nada importante. Solo le dije lo que necesitaba oir"

R: "Si, me lo creo. En eso eres un experto"

L: "¿A qué te refieres?" - Dijo mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos. Al hacer esto la herida se le abrió un poco.

D: "Estate quieto, eres peor que Miky"

M: "¡EH!"

R: "A tu capacidad para lograr que la gente haga lo que tu quieras con tus sermoncitos. Excepto a mi, creo que puedes manipular a cualquiera"

Leonardo sonrió, y comenzó a andar hacía el borde de la azotea, cuando Doni terminó de ponerle la gasa.

D: "Ya está, 'gracias Doni', 'De nada Leo... un placer'"

L: "Perdona Don. Gracias, de verdad. Pero tengo mucho en que pensar. Volvamos a casa"

Dicho esto las tortugas saltaron al vacío, y regresaron a las alcantarillas... su hogar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

REGRESAMOS A LA AZOTEA MAS OSCURA DE TODO NUEVA YORK

Leonardo se toco el cuello. A penas le quedaba una leve cicatriz. Sonrió al pensar que podría haber muerto, pero no tenía miedo. Y ella tampoco. Entonces recordó lo sucedido, hacia ahora unas 10 noches.

PATRULLANDO POR LAS AZOTEAS

Las cuatro tortugas se mueven, saltan, corren, se columpian. Avanzan como uno solo. En total armonía con las calles. Sin mover ni estropear nada. En armonía... total.

R: "¡QUE ROLLAZO!, toda la nocha patrullando y ni un vulgar ratero"

L: "Deberías agradecer que por una vez pudiesemos volver a casa sin un rasguño"

R: "Me gusta lo de volver sin un rasguño, pero despues de darle una páliza a alguien"

Todas las Tortugas: "JA JA JA JA..."

Leonardo vió entonces una especie de luz. En una azotea algo lejana. se detuvo mientras daba indicaciones a sus hermanos de continuar. Cuando sus hermanos estaban a un par de manzanas, la luz regresó. No era una luz, era el brillo de una espada, que aparecía y desaparecía, rítmicamente.

L: "Morse..."

El brillo intermitente le indicó un lugar y una hora. Leonardo asintió, y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus hermanos. No le costó demasiado.

D: "¿Que ha pasado Leo?"

L: "Nada. He creido... ver algo. Pero me equivoqué"

R: "Ya, claro"

Leonardo agitó la cabeza mientras comanzaba a detenerse, indicando a sus hermanos que hicieran lo mismo.

L: "Se esta haciendo tarde, y no creo que vayamos a encontrar nada hoy. Volvamos a la alcantarilla"

R: "OH, VAMOS. ¿Y si... hay un atraco, o una explosión, o un montón de ninjas del Clan nuevecitos esperandonos a la vuelta de la esquina?"

L: "El hecho de que desees que suceda, no hará que suceda. Además estoy cansado. Vamos, moveos"

Las tres tortugas menos Leonardo comenzaron a moverse. Leo, antes de seguirles, saco una espada, y la clavó en el suelo. despues siguió a sus hermanos hasta las alcantarillas.

HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

M: "¡YUUUUHUUUU! ¿DONDE ESTA MI PLAY? AQUI ESTAAA ¿ME HAS HECHADO DE MENOS? A QUE SI, ¡CLAAAAAARO QUE SI!" - Empezó a besar a su consola, cuando se dió cuenta de que sus hermanos le clavavan la mirada.

M: "¿QUE? Hay libertad de culto religioso en este pais ¿No?"

D: "Oye Leo, ¿Qué es eso de que estas cansado? Es como si... ¡OH! LEO, TU, TU, ¡TU ESPADA!"

L: "¿Qué? ¡Oh!" - Dijo mirando la funda vacía que colgaba de su espalda - "Se me habrá caído en algun salto"

Sus hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

L: "Eeeeh, voy a volver a por ella"

R: "Voy contiiiigo..."

L: "NO, no, creo que se donde se ha caido. No tardaré"

Dicho esto, Leonardo salío a toda velocidad hacia la calle. Raphael se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Con el ceño fruncido comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar... 'Leo, ¿Perder una espada?... No se, no es que sea completamente imposible, pero me cuesta mucho creerlo. Es como si... no se. Tampoco debo tomar conclusiones precipitadas'.

EN LA AZOTEA DEL EDIFICIO CHRYSLER

Leonardo, aterrizó en la azotea, y comenzó a recorrerla hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Karai estaba mirando al infinito, con los brazos cruzados, dandole la espalda, en silencio.

L: "Vaya. Me pregunto si no sabrás por donde anda mi espada. Verás la deje en una azotea, y... ya no estaba cuando volví"

Karai señaló a su izquierda, donde en la base de la pared estaba clavada la espada de Leonardo. Leonardo fué hasta ella, y la desclavó sonriente.

L: "Gracias Kar..." - Al darse la vuelta volvió a encontrarse la espada de Karai, muy cerca de su cuello. Aunque esta vez no lo tocaba. - "¿Qué haces?"

K: "¿No es evidente? Te dejé vivir la otra vez, pero ahora no tengo porque hacerlo. No te debo nada. ¿Para que creías que te traje aquí? ¿Para oír otro de tus sermones?"

Pasaron unos segundos. Leonardo, con gesto serio y con un unico dedo, aparto sin esfuerzo la oja de la espada de Karai, diciendo...

L: "No se para que me has traido, pero desde luego no ha sido para esto"

Karai se alejó unos pasos. Dejó entonces su espada en el suelo, y se abrazó a si misma, como si intentara resguardarse del frío.

K: "Yo tampoco se porque estoy aqui. Es solo que... he estado pensando en lo que dijiste. Lo de que tenemos algo en comun. Puede que tengas razon pero, no somos iguales. Tu tienes elección. Tu puedes marcharte si lo deseas. En mi caso, eso sería considerado alta traición, y Shredder me perseguiría hasta el mismisimo infierno"

L: "¿Es a eso a lo que te referías con lo de 'vivir con miedo'?"

K: "En parte" - Pausa. Karai mostró una extraña sonrisa - "¿Sabes? Nos dicen: 'La desobediencia es traicion'. 'La duda es traición'. 'La... vacilación es traición'. 'Y... los traidores deben ser ejecutados por los miembros fieles del Clan, nada más ser descubiertos'. ¿Lo comprendes?"

Leonardo guardó silencio.

K: "Vives en una falsa burbuja de seguridad, porque sabes que todos lo que te rodean están con el Clan. Si no lo estuvieran, estarían muertos. Como aún viven, y tu también, eso quiere decir que estais deacuerdo. Pero no es cierto. No muestran duda ni vacilación por miedo, miedo a que sus considerados 'hermanos' decidan ganar puntos entregando tu cabeza a Shredder. Y así, en ese estado, Shredder logra de ellos que hagan... las mayores atrocidades imaginables"

Karai giró sobre si misma, solo para ver en Leonardo una expresión de seriedad y atención inusitadas. Con su mano derecha en la barbilla y el otro brazo cruzado. Una mirada seria, pero comprensiva con lo que escuchaba. Pero sobre todo, sin ningun miedo. Escuchaba porque quería, no por miedo a represalias o castigos. Karai no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien, la habia escuchado con esa atención, sin estar obligado a ello.

L: "Continua"

K: "...Yo, he hecho cosas terribles" - Miró al suelo - "Cosas inperdonables. Cosas que alguien como tu jamás podría hacer, o comprender, yo..."

L: "Cuentamelas"

Karai levantó la mirada, y observó a Leonardo ponerse cómodo apoyado en la pared. Dispuesto a escuchar, lo que ella quisiera contar.

K: "Bueno... en... mi primera misión..."

Y así comenzaron una serie de relatos, en los que Karai se sinceraba. Llevaba toda su vida adulta deseando encontrar alguien dispuesto a escuchar, no solo lo que hizo, si no aquello de lo que se arrepiente. Aquello que haria diferente. Aquello que no volveria a hacer si no es por obligación. Aquello por lo que estaba dispuesta a mentir... y por lo que estaba dispuesta a morir.

K: "...fué en ese momento, cuando comprendí que tenía que hacerlo. Si no otro lo haría así que, levanté mi espada y..."

L: "Karai" - Ella se giró y miró a la tortuga, que estaba en la misma postura que antes - "Son casi las dos de la mañana. Lo lamento pero, debo marcharme. Mi familia podría estar preocupada"

Para Karai, eso no era un problema. Ella era la jefa, y a Shredder le daba igual lo que hiciera en su tiempo libre, mientras no fuera vergonzoso para el Clan. Pero significaba, que tendría que volver. Volver al lugar en que no puede ser ella misma. El lugar donde el miedo y el temor, la obligan a ser lo que Clan quiere que sea. Pero, claro, tampoco podía atar a Leonardo y obligarle a escuchar. Eso no era lo que quería.

K: "Esta bien. Espero... no haberte aburrido con... mis tonterias"

L: "No son tonterias para ti. Y por lo tanto tampoco para mi. Todo lo que me cuentes, quedará entre nosotros. Hasta el día en que muera"

Karai, por alguna razón, le creyó. Supo que hablaba en serio. Supo que podía confiar, en su mayor enemigo.

L: "¿Mañana a la misma hora?"

Karai alzó la mirada, hasta alcanzar los ojos de la inmensa tortuga.

K: "... si... pero dime. ¿Acaso no te afecta lo que te he contado? Pensé que a estas horas me odiarias por todo lo que has escuchado"

Leonardo dudo unos segundos, y luego dijo.

L: "Karai, yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte. Si no creyera que hay una razón para dejar a los enemigos vivir, no lo haría, a pesar de lo que pueda decir Splinter. Y la razón es, que todos podemos cambiar. Todos podemos tomar las riendas de nuestra vida, y cambiar el rumbo. Todos merecemos ser perdonados. Al menos, una vez. No estoy diciendo con esto que debas cambiar, cada uno decide sobre su propia vida. Solo que no importa lo que hiciste hasta ayer, ni tampoco lo que puedas hacer mañana. Importa lo que hagas hoy. Cuidate"

Leonardo saltó entonces al vacío. Karai se quedó pralizada un segundo, y luego se dirigió al borde de la azotea. Mientras saltaba se dió cuenta de que ahora había dos certezas en su vida. A parte de la certeza de la muerte, tambien estaba la de saber, con toda seguridad, que mañana a la misma hora, él estara aquí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

REGRESAMOS A LA AZOTEA MAS OSCURA DE TODO NUEVA YORK

Leonardo se quedó pensando unos minutos más, repasando en su cabeza los siguientes días hasta el día de hoy. En cada uno de ellos había escuchado todo tipo de historias. Había llegado a conocer a Karai mejor de lo que probablemente la conocía el mismo Shredder. Y, aunque no podía imaginar como acabaría aquello, no podía evitar ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Karai. Como si, a pesar de lo que había vivido, y de lo que había visto, aún hubiese esperanza para Ella. Recordó entonces los acontecimientos de anoche, cuando se despidieron. Recordó los últimos minutos de la conversación.

LA MISMA AZOTEA OSCURA, LA NOCHA ANTERIOR

APROXIMADAMANTE A LAS DOS Y CUARTO DE LA MAÑANA

Decidieron verse aquí, en vez de en el edificio Chrysler desde hacía varias noche. Era más discreto. Una azotea cualquiera. Una especialmente oscura.

L: "Dios, que tarde es. Debería marcharme"

K: "Espera. Hay... algo que deseo preguntarte"

L: "Dispara"

K: "Vale. Yo te he contado las pocas relaciones que he tenido a lo largo de mi periodo en el Clan. Y eso me hace preguntarme... ¿Tu has tenido novia alguna vez?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

L: "Bueno. A decir verdad hubo una vez, una chica" - Miró al suelo - "Me... gustaba. Me gustaba mucho pero, yo no le interesaba. Así que no, nunca he tenido esa clase de relación"

K: "Te refires a April O'Neil, ¿Verdad?"

L: "¿Tan evidente es?" - Dijo levantando la cabeza - "Claro que, en realidad es la única amiga humana que tuve durante bastante tiempo. En fin, que yo solo le interesaba como amigo. Cosa que no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que, bueno, soy una tortuga gigante que practica artes marciales. No es que sea como para ser el ligón de la disco precisamente" - Se rió, levemente.

K: "Comprendo" - se dirigió al borde de la azotea - "Leonardo..."

L: "¿Si?" - La miró directamente

K: "Que quede muy claro. No siento absolutamente ningun interés en ser... tu amiga"

L: "¿Que...?"

Karai saltó al vacío, dejando a Leonardo perplejo. 'No tiene interes en ser mi amiga. Entonces, ¿Que se supone que somos ahora?'. Esperó unos segundos, se levantó y saltó del edifició, dirigiendose a su casa, las alcantarillas.

L: "No, no creo que haya querido decir... no"

LA MISMA AZOTEA OSCURA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Leonardo empieza a ponerse nervioso. Llega muy tarde, y ella nunca llega tarde. Entonces, alguien se le acercó por la espalda y le susurro al oído.

K: "Poderoso guerrero, estas muy distraido"

L: "AAAAH, ¿COMO HAS HECHO ESO?"

K: "Ja, ja, ja, ja. No creo que me hubieses oido llegar aunque llevara un cascavel. Estabas muy entretenido con tus pensamientos"

Karai estaba sudando. Mucho. Al verla así, toda sudada, Leonardo sintió una gran excitación. El olor a sudor de Karai, por alguna razón ni siquiera le resultaba desagradable.

K: "Lamento la tardanza. Shredder improvisó uno de sus malditos entrenamientos, de repente me hizo ir y me dijo que llevase conmigo 5 guerreros de élite. Para darnos una paliza, claro. Lo hace de vez en cuando, y no avisa con antelación precisamente. Lamento estar sudando, pero no quería hacerte esperar más de lo estrictamente necesario"

L: "No, no tiene importancia. Podemos dejarlo para otro día si quieres..."

K: "No, no. Pero ven, quiero enseñarte algo"

L: "¿Qué te siga?" - Leonardo puso un gesto de desconfianza. Lo de 'ir a un lugar escogido por ella'. Bueno. Sonaba a 'trampa' - "¿A donde?"

K: "Oh, vamos" - Karai se subió al borde del edificio y se dió la vuelta, puso una sonrisa maliciosa - "¿Es qué no te fias de mi?"

Y se dejó caer hacia atras. Leonardo se quedó paralizado. Luego, sonrió.

L: "En realidad, no demasiado" - Dicho esto, saltó tras Karai, siguiendo a la terrrible asesina ninja, hacia lo desconocido.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. DECISIONES EQUIVOCADAS

**CAPITULO 3 - DECISIONES EQUIVOCADAS**

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

April mira su reloj. 'Vaya, son casi las 12:30. Mañana tengo que trabajar' Dicho esto termina de derrotar a Miky con una combinación nunca vista por él, de la que no puede defenderse... en su juego de consola favorito.

Mickelangelo: "¡EEEH! No es posible. Estas haciendo trampa. Nadie puede ganarme a 'Combate Super Asesino 5'. Soy el mejor en este juego. La revancha, la revancha maldita sea"

April O'Neil: "Ja ja. Lamento decepcinarte pero mañana tengo que trabajar"

M: "Esto no es justo, No puede ganarme una chica"

Leonardo: "Miky, acepta la derrota" - April se giró con los ojos muy abiertos - "Nadie puede con esta chica"

M: "Si, eso es verdad"

AO: "Leo... ¿Cuando has entrado, yo...?" - Leonardo llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Colocó sus poderosos brazos a ambos lados de April y la levantó en peso. Como un principe a su princesa - "Yo debería... irme a la cama... a..."

L: "Pues, vamonos a la cama, April" - Y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de April.

April comenzó a dudar. ¿Quería esto, o no? ¿Y Casey? ¿Y las otras tortugas? ¿y...? Y sus labios comenzaron a tocarse, y las dudas desaparecieron, solo estaban April y Leonardo. Leonardo apartó entonces su boca de la de April, y le susurro.

L: "Te quiero April"

AO: "Yo... tambien te quiero"

L: "Eh, April." - dijo en tono aún más bajo

AO: "¿Si, Leo?"

L: "Se me ha dormido el brazo"

AO: "¿Qué?"

M: "Que se me ha dormido el brazo, chica"

AO: "AAAAAAAAAAAH" - Gritó al despertarse. Estaba en el sofa, recostada sobre el hombro de Miky, que la miraba son gesto de lástima.

M: "Estabas muy graciosa babeando en mi brazo, pero es que se me esta durmiendo. Ademas son más de la una de la mañana, y quiero ir a dormir."

April se incorporó, y apoyo su mano en su frente. 'Leo...' Miró a su alrededor. Leonardo no estaba. ¿Qué podía significar ese sueño?

AO: "¿Cuanto... llevo dormida?"

M: "Hum... una hora más o menos. Desde que te di la paliza al 'Combate Super Asesino 5'. Te dije que nadie puede conmigo. Tengo la marca numero uno 'On Line'. Aunque, me hace gracia porque juraría que por un momento dijiste algo como 'yo tambien te quiero...' je, je, Soñabas con Casey, ¿he?"

April se detubo un segundo.

AO: "Si, es cierto. Je. Bueno... Leo no ha venido ¿Verdad?"

M: "No. Pero si quieres darle un mensjae yo se lo doy. Soy más de fiar de lo que aparento, ¿Sabes?"

April se levantó y se dirigió a al salida.

AO: "No Miky. Era solo por... saludarle y eso. Hace días que no le veo. En fin, saludale de mi parte. Y despideme de los demás"

M: "Vale April. Descansa... Si Casey te deja ja,ja,ja..."

AO: "Cierto, je, je" - Y salió a las calles. De repente tenía mucho frío. No era el frío de la calle, era algo más. ¿Pero qué?

Echó a andar hacía su casa.

APARTAMENTO DE APRIL O'NEIL Y CASEY JONES

Casey acababa de entrar por la puerta. Llevava una estupida sonrisa en la cara. La sonrisa se hizo aún más evidente, al ver que April no había llegado aún. 'Je, el crimen perfecto. Aunque, no debería repetirlo. No se cuanto más podré ocultarlo' Con gesto serio, se dirigió a la cama. Mientras se comenzó a desvestir, April entró por la puerta. Aunque no creía que aquel sueño significara nada, Si que era cierto que la había puesto muy... 'juguetona'. Así que fue en busca de su novio.

AO: "Caseyyyy"

Casey se dió cuenta de lo que alargar su nombre significaba. 'Oh, mierda, ha llegado con ganas. ¿Qué hago? No... no creo que se me levante ni con una grua... Joder' Se puso en calzoncillos rápidamente, y se metió bajo la sabana. Se hizo un obillo, y esperó.

AO: "¿Casey? Cariño ya te has acostado" - Encendió la luz, y se acercó a la cama - "Cielo, si te he visto entrar hace un minuto. Vamos, que estoy muy, muy... cachonda"

A Casey le encantaba que usara esa palabra. Aunque ella odiaba pronunciarla. Si lo había dicho, es que REALMENTE quería un poco de amor 'MADE IN CASEY'.

CJ: "Eeeesta bien cariño" - Se giró y abrazó a su amada April.

APROXIMADAMENTE, 20 MINUTOS DESPUES

April y Casey estaban sentados en la cama. En silencio. Casey estaba totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado.

CJ: "Tu... sabes que un hombre... no esta precisamente en su mejor forma recien... despierto..."

AO: "NO ESTABAS DORMIDO, CASEY"

CJ: "Nena, yo no puedo controlar estas cosas. Y sabes que nunca me habia pasado"

AO: "No es cierto. Con esta, van dos"

CJ: "Si, bueno, pero siempre por algún motivo, yo..." - Se detubo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir - "Escucha, te lo compensaré. Nos iremos el fin de semana a un hotel, ¿Vale? Tu y yo solos. Lo pasaremos en grande, y si queremos salimos de la cama para comer, o a lo mejor ni eso, je, je. ¿Qué me dices?"

Se hizo un silencio, April se giró hacia Casey que le sonreía. Era su sonrisa cariñosa. April resopló.

AO: "Esta bien, Casey. No... no pasa nada. Ya hablaremos... por la mañana" - Apagó la luz - "Buenas noches, Casey"

CJ: "Buenas noches, cariño"

Casey comenzó a sentirse mal. Muy mal consigo mismo. Debía contarle la verdad, pero si lo hacía, la perdería. Pero también debía enfrentarse a otra posibilidad. Si las tortugas se enteraban de esto, bueno. Casey tragó, y luego cerro los ojos. Empezó a imaginarse como derrotar a las tortugas. Hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta, de que iba a ser picadillo de Casey si no trataba la situación adecuadamente, y pronto.

EN UNA TORRE DE OFICINAS, TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

ATICO, OFICINA DE OROKU SAKI

Oroku Saki mira atraves de su ventana. Mira a la ciudad de Nueva York. 'Esta ciudad, es mia. Ya falta poco para que me deshaga de esas malditas... tortugas. Solo unos días más...'. Su despacho era tan grande como un apartamento. Con una vitrina, donde tenia expuesto su antiguo traje de batalla, el que él mismo diseño para que cada parte del mismo fuera un arma mortal. Casi completamente vacío aparte de esto. Apenas un escritorio, una silla reclinable, y algunos estantes con libros. Un soldado del pie entró en la habitación y se inclinó.

Oroku Saki: "Informa"

Soldado Ninja: "Señor, no está en su habitación. Tampoco está en su apartamento en la ciudad. No logramos dar con ella, Señor"

Oroku Saki se giró y acercó al soldado mientras hablaba.

OS: "¿Y dices que ha estado desapareciendo varias noches?"

SN: "Así es, Señor. Como usted le dió permiso para poder actuar con libertad en su tiempo libre pues... Bueno... "

OS: "Comprendo. Pero hace solo una hora, ella estaba aquí. Sangrando y sudadndo en este mismo suelo. Cabría esperar que habría ido a curarse y ducharse, ¿Verdad?"

SN: "Si, Señor. Tiene su lógica, pero no es así. Señor."

Oroku Saki guardó silencio. Multiples pensamientos cruzaron su mente. 'Debe tener una buena razón, y sea la que sea, no me lo quiere decir'.

OS: "Ninja, envía al soldado más sigiloso a su apartamento de la ciudad. Puede que este allí, pero no haya firmado el registro"

SN: "Señor, ¿No sería más conveniente envíar al más fuerte, por si le ve, Señor?"

Oroku frunció el ceño.

OS: "Estupido. Si le ve, dará igual lo fuerte que pueda ser el soldado. Haz lo que te digo, el más sigiloso"

SN: "Si, Señor"

OS: "Y por cierto. No poder dar con ella, lo considero un fallo por tu parte. No vuelvas a fallarme esta noche, porque hoy no tengo ganas de dar oportunidades ¿Entendido?"

SN: "Si, Señor"

Oroku Saki se dirigió ahora a uno de los estantes. Obervó uno de los libros. 'El Arte de la Guerra'. Lo cogió, y tiró levemente de él. El estante se desplazó hacía un lado, dejando visible un ascensor secreto. Se subió a él. Solo había tres botones. Pulsó el más bajo. El ascensor comenzó a descender a gran velocidad. En poco tiempo había atravesado todo el edificio, y luego el aparcamiento, hasta un sub sotano del edificio. Las puertas se abriero, y Oroku accedió a un pasillo blanco. Caminó por el mismo hasta que llegó a una gran sala, con un cilindro metálico vertical, de aproximadamente 5 metros de diametro por unos 3 metros de alto. A ambos lados del cilindro había multiples ordenadores, cada uno de ellos parecía estar funcionando con programas diferentes. El cilindro no tenía ninguna puerta. Se acercó entonces a un hombre mayor, medio calvo con el pelo canoso y bata blanca, que a pesar de su edad, se movía agilmente de un ordenador a otro.

OS: "Dr. Manheim"

Dr. Manheim: "Oh, Señor Saki, Señor. ¿A qué debemos su visita?"

OS: "Presiento una traición Doctor. Necesito saber cuanto tiempo más va a necesitar"

DM: "Bueno, en mi informe de ayer ya le dije que bastará con unos días. 4 o 5 como mucho. Y estará listo"

OS: "Haga lo necesario para que este listo mañana"

DM: "¿MAÑANA?" - El rostro del Doctor palideció más aún que su pelo - "No puede hablar en serio. Aún es muy inestable, y..."

OS: "Dr. Manheim..." - Dijo girandose y clavando su mirada en el anciano.

DM: "Em, ¿siii?"

OS: "¿Alguna vez le he negado algo?"

DM: "Em, ¿Que?"

OS: "Cuando me ha pedido más fondos, más medios, más hombres, más especimenes con lo que experimentar... ¿Me he negado, tal vez?"

DM: "Nooo, siempre ha sido muy... complaciente y generoso en ese sentido Señor Saki, Señor"

OS: "Cuando todos le llamaron loco, yo le llamé visionario. Cuando todos le abandonaron, El Clan del Pie le abrió los brazos. ¿Verdad?"

DM: "Si, desde luego que si, Señor Saki, Señor. Pero verá, el concepto del 'Guerrero Definitivo', es... bueno, muy interesante en la teoría pero aplicado a la práctica, en fin. Puede ser muy inestable, y muy peligroso. Solo necesitamos unos días más para poder completar su programación mental adecuadamente, eso es todo"

OS: "Doctor..." - Saki se acercó al Doctor hasta que casi podía tocarle la frente con su nariz, lo que hizo al Doctor temblar y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente - "...No confunda mi amabilidad con debilidad. Y, no crea ni por un segundo que esto es un debate. Es una orden. O hace su trabajo, o se acabarán los fondos, los medios, los hombres, los especimenes... y su tiempo, Doctor. ¿Queda claro?"

DM: "S-s-si Se-se-se-ñor Sa-saki Se-se..."

OS: "QUIERO VERLO" - Dijo girandose y caminado hacía el cilindro.

El Doctor comenzó a pulsar una secuencia de números en uno de los ordenadores, y luego enter. El cilindro comenzó a levantarse, dejando visible un segundo cilindro interno, de cristal grueso, que sin embargo adolecía algunas grietas internas. Dentro del cilindro había un líquido espeso, y flotando en él había... algo. Algo grande. Borroso. Oroku se asomó al cristal.

OS: "Es... mágnifico, Doctor. Procure que este listo mañana. Ardo en deseos de verlo en acción"

DM: "Si, Señor Saki, Señor" - El Doctor resopló mientras Oroku se alejaba por el pasillo y pensó 'Mañana, MAÑANA, como voy a tenerlo listo MAÑANA. Voy a tener que anular la parte del programa relacionada con la alimentación, y con la higiene, y quiza también... con la ética. No creo que le sirva de mucho, si el Señor Saki lo quiere para lo que yo creo que lo quiere'.

Oroku Saki volvió a su ascensor, mientras pensaba 'Esa cosa me traerá la cabeza de Karai, si esta intentando traicionarme, aunque me cuesta creerlo. Y luego, dejaré que pruebe la carne de tortuga... y la de rata' Entró en el ascensor, y mientras pulsaba el botón superior, dejó entrever algo parecido a una, ¿Sonrisa?.

EN LA AZOTEA DE UN EDIFICIO DE APARTAMENTOS DE LUJO

Karai aterrizó, y al poco lo hizo Leonardo, que observó a Karai tomandose un respiro. Estaba muy cansada. Primero el entrenamiento, luego el camino hasta la azotea donde se hiban a encontrar, y luego habían cruzado media ciudad para llegar a...

L: "¿Donde estamos?"

Karai alzo las manos, haciendole la señal ninja de 'silencio absoluto'. Leonardo asintió, y pasó a ocultarse en silencio. Los pensamientos de Leonardo comenzaron a atropellarse en su cabeza 'Esto es un edificio de apartamentos de lujo. Seguro que viven muchos peces gordos. No creo que pertenezca al Clan así que... OH DIOS, me ha traído a una de sus misiones. Karai me explicó en muchas ocasiones que sus objetivos eran casi siempre gente importante, no puede ser' Karai le hizo entonces un gesto para que la siguiera, mientras entraba en el edficio por la salida de incendios, que no le costó mucho forzar. Y eso que se supone que solo pueden abrirse desde dentro. Leonardo dudo un instante '¿Qué hago? No puedo quedarme aquí. No... NO. Debo detenerla.' Y entró detrás de Ella. Karai se detubo en uno de los pisos superiores. Los más caros. 'Es seguro, va a matar un pez gordo que viva aquí, algún ejecutivo con mujer e hijos, Dios'. Karai avanzó por el pasillo, se detubo en un puerta. Miró a su alrededor. Como si hubiese oído... algo. Pero no. Entonces se acercó a la puerta. Metío la mano en el bolsillo.

L: "No, no lo hagas..."

Karai sacó una llave del bolsillo, mientrás miraba perpleja a Leonardo.

Karai: "¿El qué?" - Metío la llave la giró y abrió - "No seas tan escandaloso. Vamos, pasa"

Leonardo no daba credito. 'Este es su apartamento, Dios'. Se echó la mano a la cabeza mientras se acercaba al marco de la puerta. Justo antes de entrar, dudó. Era su apartamento si, pero ¿Para qué le habrá traido? No lograba entenderlo. Entonces, creyó ver algo en las sombras. Leonardo se giró, y escruto el pasillo. Pero nada.

K: "Pasa de una vez. Alguien podría verte"

Leonardo entró despacio. Quiza su instinto le había fallado, por primera vez en su vida. Entró y cerró tras él. De las sombras surgió un Soldado del Clan del Pie. Llevaba un traje especial, completamente negro.

Soldado Sigiloso: "Vaya, vaya. De repente me da la sensación de que voy a recibir un buen ascenso"

DENTRO DEL APARTAMENTO DE KARAI

Leonardo y Karai, comenzaron a hablar sobre tecnicas de lucha, el mejor tipo de espada, la conciencia del guerrero.

Mientras hablaban Karai se metió en el baño, y empezó a desnudarse. Leonardo, inmediatemente, hizo amen de marcharse 'Sabía que venir era un error'. Karai le detuvo.

Karai: "¿A donde vas?"

Leonardo: "Te vas a duchar, no creo que este bien que ande por aquí..."

K: "No seas tonto..." - Dijo bajandose los pantalones y mostrando su ropa interior a Leonardo que rapidamente apartó la mirada... - "Solo es una ducha, ¿tu no te has duchado nunca? Quiero que me sigas explicando eso de que nunca has matado a nadie en combate... ¿Como puedes controlar tus impulsos?"

L: "No es tan complicado..." - Empezaba a sonrojarse... Una toruga sonrojandose... - "Toda mi vida he controlado mi lado salvaje. Una vez fui un animal... Mi lado instintivo es... más agresivo... y brutal que el de cualquier humano"

Empezo a escuchar el sonido de la ducha, y a Karai introduciendose en ella. Al escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo por su cuerpo, Leonardo sintió por primera vez en su vida, lo que en sus libros llamaban 'lujuria'.

K: "¿Que pasa? Has dejado de hablar... Pero no te has ido"

L: "No me siento comodo Karai, deberia marcharme"

K: "Vale, no te voy a obligar a quedarte, pero antes dime... ¿Qué crees que pasaría si dejases suelta la bestia de tu interior?"

Leonardo, por un momento, olvido donde estaba... la lujuria... a Karai... todo.

L: "Ese pensamiento me tiene despierto muchas noches. El arma que escogí fue la espada, porque me sentía atraido por la nobleza que la impregna, pero tambien es la mas mortal de todas las armas ninja..."

Hubo un silencio incomodo, interrumpido por el cese del agua. Karai salió de la ducha y se puso un albornoz.

K: "Comprendo. ¿Te gusta porque es un arma de doble filo, verdad? Es capaz de superar, detener o destrozar cualquier otra arma ninja, lo que la convierte en una gran arma defensiva"

Karai salió del baño y caminó lentamente hacia Leonardo.

K: "Pero... tambien acarrea un uso responsable, pues puede acabar con una vida, mas facilmente aún"

L: "Si, algo así"

K: "Te atraen las cosas peligrosas que pueden ser... delicadas... ¿verdad?"

Se hizo un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad.

L: "Deberia marcharme"

K: "Deberias, pero ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

L: "No me malinterpretes, una parte de mi desea quedarse... pero si lo hago habra consecuencias terribles. Sobre todo para ti"

Karai se acercó A Leonardo, hasta que solo les separaban unos centimetros.

K: "Tienes razon. No puedo acostarme contigo" - Dijo secante, y sin ningun tacto en absoluto - "Si lo hago, Shredder me perseguirá, y me matará. Vaya a donde vaya. Sería la peor de las traiciones para él"

Se le acerco aún más...

L: "Entonces estamos deacuerdo en que es un error" - Se alejó un poco de ella

K: "No me has entendido"

Se le volvió a acercar, hasta que lo puso contra la pared.

K: "No puedo acostarme contigo... asi que..." - Leonardo la miró con un gesto de extrañeza - "Tienes que obligarme"

Los ojos de Leonardo se abrieron al máximo, y más desconcertado de lo que recordaba haber estado en su vida, pregunto:

L: "¿QUE?"

Karai colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del guerrero, y mirandole directamente a los ojos le dijo:

K: "SOMETEME, HAZME TUYA... ¡AHORA!"

El rostro de Leonardo mostro multiples emociones en un segundo, de la extrañeza paso a la perplejidad, luego a la comprension, y luego gradualmente en un ceño fruncido y un rostro de furia.

L: "Tu lo has querido..."

Agarró a Karai fuertemente, e intentó besarla. Ella trató de resistirse, asi que la agarro de los brazos, y los colocó totalmente extendidos hacia arriba. Sujetó sus pequeñas manos con una sola de sus enormes manos de tortuga, y luego con la izquierda agarró la cabeza de Karai, y se la acercó al rostro, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: AQUI DESCRIBÍA LA ESCENA. PERO ALGUIEN ME HIZO DARME CUENTA DE QUE PODÍA SER DEMASIADO GRÁFICO, Y HERIR CIERTAS SENSIBILIDADES. LA ESCENA NO ES EXACTAMANTE 'NECESARIA' PARA LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE DECIDI PRESCINDIR DE ELLA. **

**SALUDOS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estuvieron más de 2 horas, dandose placer el uno al otro. Leonardo liberó a su bestia interna como nunca lo había hecho. Karai, se entregó por completo a la criatura que había llegado a amar, pero para poder hacerlo, le exigía que fuese un monstruo. Ella solo había sido tratada por munstruos. Era el mundo que conocía, y en el que se sentía comoda. Leonardo no estaba cómodo. En varias ocasiones estubo apunto de dejarlo, pero la lujuria de Karai le cautivó en esos momentos. Ambos, quedaron exhaustos. Leonardo se desplomó al lado de Karai. Descansó unos segundos y volvió a levantarse.

L: "Muy bien, ahora..."

Karai se había quedado dormida. Tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Leonardo deseaba continuar, pero no. Esta noche no. Ya se habían arriesgado bastanto por hoy. Se levantó y recogió sus Katanas y su máscara. Tras colocarselos se acerco a Karai y le susurro.

L: "Creo que te quiero, aunque tienes unos gustos muy raros... Si lo hacemos de nuevo, sera a mi manera. De una forma un poco más... romántica, y tránquila. ¿Vale?"

La besó, y antes de salir por la ventana pudo oirla susurrar.

K: "Si... Leo..."

Leonardo sonrió, y saltó pensando 'no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar...'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. REVELACIONES

**CAPITULO 4 - REVELACIONES**

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

Leonardo entró en su hogar, de puntillas. Lo hizo tan en silencio, que nadie podrí jamás decir que ya estaba en su habitación. O casi nadie.

Splinter: "¡Leonardo!"

Leonardo se detubo a apenas unos centimetros de su cama, cerro los ojos, y puso una expresión de desesperación.

Leonardo: "¿Si, Sensei?"

S: "Acercate, hijo mío"

Leonardo se incorporó. Estaba tan cansado. Y quiero decir cansado de verdad. Sus piernas temblaban. Entró en el cuarto de Splinter, y le vió acostado boca arriba. En silencio. Con los ojos cerrados. Y Leonardo pensó '¿Me habrán engañado mis sentidos otra vez?'. Leonardo se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

S: "Hijo mio, acercate. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar"

Leonardo se detubo, se dió la vuelta y se acercó a Splinter, que ya estaba sentado y con los ojos abiertos. '¿Cuando demonios ha hecho eso?'. Se sentó junto a su Maestro.

L: "Sensei, lamento lo sucedido. Yo no debería ausentarme hasta las tres de la mañana"

S: "Las cuatro"

L: "¿LAS CUATRO?, Vaya. No... me había dado cuenta yo..."

Splinter le hizo un gesto para que se detubiera. Espero unos segundos.

S: "No tienes nada que explicar. Tus salidas nocturnas no son de mi incumbencia, hijo mío. Mientras estes a salvo. Además, creo saber el motivo"

L: "¿Ah, si?"

S: "Bueno, cierta amiga me hizo caer en la cuenta de que podría ser que tienes un problema conmigo" - Leonardo abrió sus ojos de par en par - "Y que quiza por eso necesitas meditar, lejos de mi"

L: "NO, no, Sensei no crea eso jamás, yo..."

S: "Caaaalmate. Eso es lo que cree ella. Pero yo no"

L: "Ah..."

S: "Yo creo más bien que estás... viendo a una chica"

Leonardo comenzó a sonrojarse, por segunda vez hoy.

L: "Yo... bueno..."

S: "De echo, ahora estoy seguro de que mi hijo mayor a perdido su virginidad, esta noche. ¿Verdad?" - Dijo con una sonrisa - "No hay nada de que disculparse. Es algo totalmente natural. Y me alegro de que hayas encontrado a una mujer capaz de cumplir tus expectativas"

L: "Bueno... vera... Ella es..."

Splinter volvió a hacerle el gesto de detención.

S: "Desconozco el motivo, pero por alguna razón no deseas contarme nada de esta chica. Yo confío en ti, Leonardo. Así que no tienes que contarme nada. Ni quien es, ni donde vive, ni a que se dedica"

Leonardo resopló y sonrió.

L: "Gracias, Sensei"

S: "Cuando estes preparado, me encantara conocerla" - Splinter puso ahora cara de preocupación - "Claro que, de escoger un momento para enamorarte, cualquier otro habría sido más afortunado"

Leonardo dejó de sonreir en el acto.

L: "¿Qué sucede, Sensei?"

S: "Hoy ha venido April O'Neil. Ha estado hasta casi la una con nosotros. Ultimamente viene mucho por aquí, y temí que algo estubiera desconcertandola, de modo que la sometí a una serie de preguntas, para intentar acotar el problema. Creí, que el día que descubriera algo así, sería un día feliz. Pero, ahora no puede serlo"

L: "¿Qué descubrió, Sensei?"

S: "Verás. A no ser que mi instinto me traicione, creo estar seguro de que... April está enamorada de ti"

Leonardo se quedo boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

S: "Así es. Posiblemente lo esta hace tiempo"

L: "No. Nooooo, ella ama a Casey"

S: "No, eso es lo que ella quiere creer. Ella solo sabe que esta enamorada, pero no quiere aceptar a quien ama. Casey solo estaba en el lugar y en el momento oportuno. Por aquel entonces, April era nuestra única amiga, pero tambien era una mujer. Y tu y tus hermanos teniais las hormonas disparadas. Al poco tiempo, los cuatro comenzasteis a mostrar interes por ella, tal vez porque no había más posibilidades. Eso abrumó a April, y quiza comenzó a sentirse incomoda. Además de que erais mutantes, y tortugas, erais hermanos" - Hizo una pausa - "Ella sabía, que si escogía a uno, los otros tres la odiarian a ella y al escogido. Y en ese momento..."

L: "Apareció Casey..."

Hubo otro silencio.

S: "Si. No era un mal hombre. Era un guerrero, era gracioso, Y atento con ella. Y sobre todo, era humano. Quedarse con él le parecia lógico. Hasta vosotros cuatro lo aceptasteis"

Se hizo el silencio. Leonardo colocó sus dedos en su frente, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y trató de retener las lágrimas.

L: "Esta seguro, ¿Verdad?"

S: "Cada pregunta que le hacía, buscando una referencia a ti en la respuesta, obtenía de ella una contestación vaga e imprecisa. Como queriendo quitarte importancia. Sobre su relación con Casey, ni siquiera quiso hacer un comentario. Y lo cierto es que vino a vernos muy pocas veces antes de tu regreso. Desde entonces, desde el incidente en la Torre Winters, sus visitas han ido aumentando exponencialmente."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Leonardo.

L: "Dios... Yo... ¿Qué hago? No puedo traicionar a..." - Splinter le tapó la boca

S: "No dejes que tus sentimientos la traicionen, hijo mio."

L: "Gracias, Sensei"

S: "Escucha. El problema es que, en el amor todos somos ciegos hijo. Y solo podemos ver a unas determinadas personas, porque brillan. Brillan para nosotros en la oscuridad. Si tu podías verla a ella, y ella a ti, pero no quería aceptarlo ¿Qué culpa puedes tu tener de seguir buscando? ¿De haber encontrado el brillo de otra, antes de que ella aceptara lo que veia?"

Leonardo ya tenía los ojos rojos, y las lagrimas empapaban el suelo.

L: "Snifff. Pero Ella tampoco tiene culpa de nada. Solo tenía miedo. Miedo de... la sociedad, miedo del rechazo de otros, miedo de..."

S: "Lo se hijo, lo se. Solo intento decirte que tu tampoco tienes la culpa" - Levantó la cabeza de su hijo - "Escucha, Ella aún no lo sabe. Si se lo hubiese dicho, lo habría negado, y quiza la habríamos perdido. Me duele dejarte esta responsabilidad tambien a ti, Leonardo. Pero debes ser fuerte, y afrontar la verdad. Debes hablar con April. Porque, te quedes a su lado o no, Ella no podrá continuar su vida hasta que no acepte lo que siente"

L: "Pero Sensei, sniff, si lo hago, se da cuenta de... Quiero decir. ¿Voy a hacer que lo acepte solo para... romperle el corazón? No puedo hacerle eso"

S: "Hijo, ella debe tener la oportunidad de luchar por ti, si es lo que quiere hacer. Pero no puede hacerlo, si esta desarmada"

Leonardo se quitó la mascara, que estaba totalmente empapada en lágrimas. Splinter sacó otra de un cajoncito, y se la dió, quitandole la empapada.

L: "Gracias de nuevo, Sensei. Sniff"

S: "Intenta no llorar de camino a tu habitación. Si tus hermanos te oyen llorar, sería demoledor para ellos. Ellos te ven como una roca, LA ROCA, el que siempre resiste. Si ven como te derrumbas, quiza no se recuperen"

Leonardo se termino de secar las lagrimas, se puso la mascara seca, y frunció el ceño. Se levantó.

L: "Buenas noches Sensei"

S: "Buenas noches hijo. Y... suerte"

Leonardo salió de la habitación de Splinter. Absorto en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera vió a Raph con el que chocó en el pasillo.

Raphael: Eh, EEEH. ¿Que te pasa, vampiro? ¿Ya te has cansado de recorrer la noche o que?

Leonardo se detubo. Se giró, y dejó a Raphael ver su rostro. El rostro de Leonardo no solo no lloraba. Jurarías que no sabe QUE es llorar.

L: "¿Qué haces despierto Raph?"

R: "Tranquilo, hace rato que estoy durmiendo. Es solo que me he levantado a tomar un vaso de agua"

L: "De acuerdo. Disculpame pero, estoy algo cansado"

R: "Se por lo que estas pasando"

Leonardo se detubo. Volvió a girarse hacia Raphael.

L: "¿Ah, si?"

R: "Bueno, no quiero decir que sepa lo que es, solo quiero decir que se que... tiene que ser algo gordo. Eso es todo. Y... quiero que sepas que te apoyo al cien por cien"

Leonardo se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.

L: "Raph, yo... Gracias"

R: "Quiero que sepas que... aunque en estas circunstancias, tiendo a meter mis narices y tal, yo... No voy a hacerlo. Solo... estare por aqui por si mi intrepido lider me necesita. Al fin y al cabo, el siempre ha estado ahi para mi. Y, aunque desearia averiguar como sea lo que te sucede, no seria la primera vez que mis instintos acarrearan problemas. Jamas podre olvidar como los monstruos de Winters te atraparon, despues de nuestra pelea. Aquello, fue culpa mia..."

L: "Raph, yo..."

R: "No, no. No intentes adornarlo. Puede que sea algo lento pero, un año de analizar lo que sucedió aquel día es más que suficiente. Tu... dejaste que partiera tus espadas, solo para... ayudarme a comprender"

L: "Raph, de que estas hablando. Me venciste, deberias estar orgulloso, yo lo estoy. Mi hermanito me demostró que es capaz de grandes cosas esa noche"

Raphael, que estaba mirando al suelo levantó la mirada, y dejó que Leonardo viera sus ojos vidriosos.

R: "¿Me tomas por estupido? Tardaste tres movimientos en derrotarme cuando llevaba el casco" - Pauso un momento - "Y de repente, sin él, me convertí en Super Tortuga ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso cambia mucho un combate por usar armas o no? Quiza, pero tu siempre fuiste más habil con la espada que ninguno de nosotros con nuestras armas. Solo hiciste lo que, como siempre, y como lider, era necesario. Yo... Me convertí en el Vengador Nocturno para atraer las luces. Para ser el centro de atención, yo... Por una vez quería, ser el mejor"

L: "Pero, Raph. Querer ser mejor no tiene nada de malo"

R: "Si, si dejas que te controle. Tu te diste cuenta de eso. Lo viste en solo, cuanto ¿Diez segundos?" - Se detubo un momento - "Y luego, el provocarme, je. Que impropio de ti. ¿Qué me dijiste? Ah, si. 'YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU'. Sabías que eso, me sacaría de mis casillas" - Hizo otra pausa - "Entonces, solo tenías que dejarte ganar, de forma creíble. Y luego, dejar que yo... Bueno. Me detuviera. Y, por mismo, lo comprendiera"

L: "¿Comprender qué, Raph?" - Dijo sonriendo

R: "Que ser el mejor no es una bendición. Es una carga. Es peligroso. Supone que demasiada gente que quieres te considere invencible, cuando no lo eres. Gente, que espera mucho de ti, a veces demasiado"

Leonardo puso una mano sobre el hombre de su hermano, el cual ya había dejado caer una lágrima, y sonriendo lo dijo.

L: "Entonces mereció la pena romper mis espadas"

R: "Te gustaban ¿Verdad?"

L: "Oh, si" - Hizo una pausa y se río, Raphael tambien - "¿Por qué no bebes algo y te acuestas, vale hermano? Hablaremos por la mañana"

Leonardo se dió la vuelta.

R: "Superalo Leo. Sea lo que sea lo que te aflige superalo. Superalo porque te necesitamos. No somos nada sin ti. Sobre todo yo..."

Leonardo se dió la vuelta, y vió a su hermano, que estaba ya lejos de él, entrando en la cocina. Continuó por el pasillo, y entró en su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con una leve sonrisa 'Puede que haya hecho algo bien, despues de todo' Aún tardaría algo en dormirse, pues tenía mucho en que pensar. Hablaría con April por la mañana.

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

DESPACHO DE SHREDDER

El silencio inundaba la sala. Un soldado, uno que destaca por su sigilo, estaba arrodillado a los píes de su Maestro. Oroku Saki, estaba de pie frente a Él. En silencio. Con los ojos cerrados.

Oroku Saki: "¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, soldado?"

Soldado Sigiloso: "Si, Señor. Completamente."

Otro largo silencio pareció ahogar los sueños de Oroku Saki. Los sueños depositados en su sucesora. Los sueños de que un día, Ella fuera el líder del Clan.

OS: "¿Qué pruebas tienes?"

SS: "Pues, yo..."

Con un rápido movimiento, Oroku agarró al soldado y lo levantó en peso del cuello. Comenzó a ahogarlo lentamente.

OS: "¿TE HAS ATREVIDO A VENIR AQUI CON UNA NOTICIA ASI SIN PRUEBAS?"

SS: "aaagh, agh, aaaag, lo siiiento, aaaagh..."

OS: "¿QUIEN MAS SABE ESTO?"

SS: "naadiee... aaagh... solooog usteee y... yo..."

Con un sonido seco, el cuello del soldado cedió.

OS: "Ahora, solo lo se yo" - Lanzó el cadaver al suelo.

No es que Oroku Saki no creyese al soldado. Pero no quería que ningun rumor, por pequeño que fuese, empañara el intachable expediente de Karai. No sin antes estar seguro. Se acercó al intercomunicador de su mesa. Pulso un boton.

OS: "Que venga alguien, y se lleve a este saco de basura de aquí, antes de que empiece a apestar"

Intercomunicador: "Si, Señor"

Oroku Saki, se quedó mirando entonces a su armadura. Abrió la vitrina, y comenzó a ponersela. Oroku Saki, debía ser Shredder, una vez más.

APARTAMENTO DE KARAI

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por encima de las edificios de Nueva York. Una figura con una armadura caracteristica, estaba en pie. Frente a su hija. Que dormia placidamente. En realida, Shredder no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a su hija dormir así. Con una sonrisa. Shredder no suele llorar. En realidad nunca llora. Pero si lo hiciera, lo haría ahora.

Shredder: Karai, despierta.

Karai, como si hubiese oido la voz del demonio, se levanto a gran velocidad, sin saber donde estaba ni que sucedia.

Karai: "¿QUE? ¿QUIEN?... ¿PADRE?" - Se quedó quieta un segundo. No sabía que había pasado. Ella se quedó dormida antes que Leonardo. Por lo que ella sabe, Shredder podía tener a Leonardo encerrado en este momento. Podría haberlos pillado juntos. Debía andar con cautela.

Sh: "Hija, debo hablar contigo"

K: "¿Si, padre?"

Shredder, se quitó el casco. Y dejó que su hija viera su rostro.

Sh. "Presiento que alguien muy cercano a mi... va a traicionarme"

Karai seguía sin saber exactamente que se proponia su padre. Por ahora, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

K: "¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser?"

Sh: "No" - hizo una pausa - "Pero he puesto a algunos de mis mejores hombres en esto. Podria ser cualquiera de mis Generales, o quizá el Dr. Manheim. Tal vez alguno de mis socios, no lo se. Solo, presiento que es alguien cercano. Te estube buscando anoche, despues del entrenamiento, para decirtelo. Pero no daban contigo. Supuse que quiza estabas aquí, y no habías firmado el registro."

K: "Bueno, me dejas tener este piso para tener algo de independencia. Si firmara el registro cada vez que vengo no tendria independencia ¿Verdad?" - Pausa - "De todos modos, esto es insignificante, comparado con lo que me estas contando"

El silencio inundó el apartamento, mientras Shredder se sentaba en la cama de su hija, cerca de Ella.

Sh: "Lo se" - pausa - "Pero me hubiera gustado tenerte cerca anoche. Realmente necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. Oye, he estado reflexinando sobre algo. Ser un ninja es mi vida, no la tuya. En realidad, tu nunca escogiste. Se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo y que, en ocasiones a podido parecerte que me dabas igual. Que eras como los demas Generales, pero no es cierto. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas que asi fuera, pero no he podido. Quiero que sepas que, si me sucede algo..."

K: "Padre..."

Sh: "Karai" - le cogió las manos a su hija - "Dejame acabar. Si me sucede algo, no te faltará de nada. Nunca. Incluso aunque, decidieras no ser la Lider del Clan. Incluso aunque decidieras, dejar de ser del Clan"

Su padre le estaba dando una opcion. La opcion de abandonar el Clan. Lo que ella más podría desear en este momento.

K: "Padre, yo..."

Sh: "No te preocupes. De momento, quiero que me ayudes a descubrir al posible traidor. Y luego, cuando haya ejecutado el plan 'Guerrero Definitivo', podrás dejarlo si quieres. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tendre que preocuparme por tu seguridad"

K: "¿Ah, no?" - Karai sonrió.

Sh: "Claro que no. Porque las tortugas y la rata estarán muertas"

Karai mantuvo la sonrisa, mientras intentaba contener sus sentimientos. Había oído hablar antes del Dr. Manheim, y del plan 'Guerrero Definitivo'. Sabía que era algo importante para su padre. Pero no pensó nunca, por absurdo que suene, que podía estar relacionado con... Leonardo.

K: "Eso es, maravilloso padre. Es... ¿En que se basa ese plan?"

Sh: "En un proyecto desarrolado por el Dr. Manheim. Algo sensacional. te encantará, realmente es lo que su nombre indica. El guerrero definitivo. Él se ocupará de encontrar y cazar a esas tortugas y a su Maestro. Sobre todo a Leonardo claro. Ya sabes como odio a esa estupida tortuga, es la que más cerca ha estado de matarme. En fin, no te entretengo más. Sigue durmiendo si quieres, y luego ven a verme a la torre del Clan" - Se puso el casco, y se fué.

Karai estaba aún petrificada. Con la misma estupida sonrisa con la que había estado mientras su padre estaba ante ella. Agarrando las sabanas con fuerza, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla. Aún no sabía si era seguro salir. Espero unos minutos. Tanto como pudo. Y en cuento tubo cierta seguridad se levantó. Se puso su uniforme en menos de un minuto y salió por la ventana a toda velocidad. Comenzó a saltar de azotea, en azotea cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo, y se detubo sobre un tejado bruscamente.

K: "¿A donde demonios voy? Solo se que viven en las alcantarillas, no se nada más. MIERDA. ¿Qué hago?" - Puso su mano sobre su mascara, y comenzó a frotarla, hasta que se le ocurrió algo - "Claro... no. Espera. No va a funcionar" - Se quedó quieta un segundo - "Aún así, tengo que intentarlo"

Karai comenzó a dirigirse al edificio del Clan.

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL O'NEIL

INTERIOR

April atendía a un hombre, interesado en una lámpara del siglo XIV.

April O'Neil: "No se preocuuuupe, ya verá como la tendrá aquí para el martes"

Hombre Pesado: "Eso espero señorita. Usted no sabe quien soy yo, y puedo undir su negociucho de... de..."

April le miró friamente, con el ceño fruncido.

AO: "¿De QUÉ señor?"

HP: "De... Debería marcharme. Pero ya sabe señorita, el martes"

AO: "El martes señor, cuente con ello"

El hombre salió fuera de la tienda, mientras April lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

AO: "Dios, pense que no se iría nunca. Como se puede ser tan pesado, maldito pedazo de..."

Leonardo: "Tambien yo empezaba a pensar que no se iria nunca"

Cierta tortuga de azul antifaz se dejó caer desde el techo, justo delante de April, que creyó perder el aliento.

AO: "Leo, ¿De verdad eres tu?"

L: "Así es. Lamento no haber estado en casa en tus últimas visitas"

AO: "LEOOO" - Se lanzó sobre la tortuga y la abrazó con fuerza, como si hiciera toda una eternidad que no le veía. De repente se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y le soltó mientras intentaba sin exito recuperar la compostura - "Eh, yo..."

L: "Tranquila, April. He venido para preguntarte si, ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, te apetece venir a almorzar conmigo. Te prometo que no sera pizza, ni ninguno de sus derivados" - April se quedó extasiada con la idea - "Vas a tener que hacercarte tu a la tienda de la esquina. Que tal... unos donuts y unos cafes. El mio solo, por favor"

Leonardo le entregó un billete. April intentó rechazarlo, pero Leonardo se lo puso en la mano, y con delicadeza le cerro el puño. April se sonrojo.

A: "Yo, tengo dinero Leo"

L: "Lo se muy bien, pero ya que vas a ir tu, lo minimo es que pague yo. No es negociable, Srta. O'neil. La espero en la azotea"

April se acercó a la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara. Daba saltitos como una colejiala. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, y a pesar de ello, no aceptaba lo que significaba su alegría.

L: "Esto... va a ser más dificil de lo que pensé"

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

PLANTA DE PERSONAL

Karai entró sin hacer caso a las miradas desconcertadas. Se acercó a un 'hombre de negocios' trajeado, con gafas y de aspecto inofensivo, que estaba en un escritorio.

Hombre Trajeado: "¿Quié... Quién es usted?"

Karai: "Corta el rollo. Necesito a uno de los soldados más antiguos de que dispongamos"

El hombre cambió de espresión, por una algo más seria.

HT: "Esto es altamente irregular, Srta. Karai"

K: "Me da igual"

HT: "Esta bien, ¿Necesita que el soldado tenga alguna habilidad en concreto?"

K: "Si. Necesito que conozca la hubicación de la tienda de antiguedades de April O'Neil"

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL O'NEIL

AZOTEA

April debora su donut sin pensar en las calorías. Todoas las dudas recientes se habían disipado. Solo estaban Ella y su buena amigo. El único en quien podía confiar al cien por cien. Desde siempre. El único que jamás le había fallado. Nunca. Leonardo observa en silencio a su amiga comer, mientras saborea el primer mordisco que ha dado a su primer donut.

L: "¿Sabes? Me alegro de tener un momento para hablar a solas contigo. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte"

April dejó de engullir un segundo. Tragó y luego con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a su amigo.

AO: "¿De qué se trata?"

L: "Verás. Tu... ¿Crees que yo, una tortuga gigante podría llegar a enamorarse, y ser corresponido por, bueno, una humana normal? ¿Alguien como tu?"

April no sabía que decir. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

AO: "Pues... "

L: "Verás, ya empiezo a tener unos años y, me doy cuenta de que no hay por ahí ninguna reserva con guerreras mutantes, que me estan esperando ¿Comprendes? Yo... los mocos que nos conviertieron en lo que somos, ya no existen. No habrá más tortugas mutantes, y... bueno. Mis hermanos son chicos. No es que no sean atractivos pero, ese no es mi rollo"

April se dió cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. Sonrió.

AO: "Leo, me estas intentando decir, que hay... 'alguien' que te gusta. ¿Verdad?"

L: "Pues, si" - La miró con una sonrisa - "Llevamos viendonos ya dos semanas"

Algo se rompió dentro de April. Algo delicado. Algo que no debería romperese nunca. Algo, que ni siquiera Ella aceptaba que hubiese estado nunca ahí.

AO: "¿Ah... si?"

L: "Si" - Pausa - "Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie. Bueno, Splinter lo había averiguado por si mismo, pero yo no se lo dije"

Leonardo hizo una pausa. Procuraba no mirar a April. Ya sabía su expresión, pero no quería que Ella se avergonzara. April, estaba conteniendo sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que, desde su punto de vista, era imposible que tuviera.

L: "Estoy, emocioando y, al mismo tiempo, muy asustado. ¿Eso es normal?"

AO: "Bueno... cuando quieres... a... alguien... tienes miedo de-de... no ser correspondido... es como... la peor tortura... que..." - April estaba punto de derrumbarse.

Leonardo, siguió hablando como si no lo notará. Tenia que mantener la presión.

L: "No se. Creo que la quiero pero, es posible que en realidad sea solo, ya sabes. La unica chica disponible. La unica que, en fin, esta dispuesta a llegar hasta el final con una tortuga gigante y desagradable"

AO: "Bueno... Llegar hasta el final... es... dificil de... saber... tan pronto..." - April estaba al borde del precipicio.

L: "Ya, pero yo lo se, anoche me lo demostró" - April se derrumbó - "Estubimos hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana, je. Fué algo extraño, pero... a la vez hermoso. Yo..."

April abrazó el brazo izquierdo de la tortuga, mientras dejaba caer sus lagrimas sobre su hombro. Leonardo no tardó en notar las lágrimas recorrer su brazo, y decidió guardar silencio.

AO: "Nooo, bor favor. No buede ser verdad... sniff" - April hablaba de forma casi ininteligible. Como un balbuceo.

L: "Vaya, no esperaba esta reacción por tu parte. Pareces... descontenta"

AO: "SIIII, JODER. NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO" - Dijo apretando aún más el brazo de Leonardo contra su pecho - "NO PUEDES LIARTE CON LA PRIMERA... ZORRA QUE SE TE PONGA DELANTE..."

L: "¿Y por qué no?"

April miró a Leonardo. Sus rostros estaban separados por unos centímetros. Bajó entonces la mirada.

AO: "Porque... que... puedes saber de ella. Podría ser peligrosa, y tus hermanos te necesitan, y Splinter y..."

Leonardo, levantó la cabeza de April con su mano derecha, hasta hacer contacto directo con sus ojos. Espero un segundo.

L: "Olvidate de Ellos, April. ¿Por qué no quieres TU, que yo me 'líe' con Ella?"

AO: "Pues... yo..." - April comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia la tortuga.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. UN CORAZON ROTO

**CAPITULO 5 - UN CORAZON ROTO**

UNA AZOTEA CERCANA A LA TIENDA DE ANTIGUEDADES DE APRIL

Un Ninja del Clan, uno especialmente veterano, se detubo. Se asomó e hizo a Karai un gesto para que guardara silencio. Y luego susurro.

Ninja Veterano: "No hay duda, esa es la azotea de April O'Neil"

Karai: "Entonces a que estamos esperando, debo interrogarla"

NV: "Ella está en la azotea. Con una de esas tortugas, nunca he sabido diferenciarlas"

Karai se quedó en silencio. Luego tocó en el hombro del veterano, y le susurró.

K: "Cambiate conmigo, quiero verlo"

Se cambiaron de posición, Karai se asomó, y alcanzó a ver perfectamente a Leonardo, junto a April, que estaba llorando. April le estaba... besando. Karai no podía creer lo que veía.

SV: "¿Sabes cuál de las tortugas es?"

Karai guardó silencio. Intentó que la voz no le temblara.

K: "Si. Es Leonardo"

SV: "¿Leonardo? Mierda, esto es una estupidez. Nosotros solos no podremos con él. Debemos volver"

K: "Tienes razón. Volvamos a la base. Rápido"

Dicho esto, Karai se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacía el edificio del Clan. Iva tan rápido, que el Soldado apenas podía seguirla.

SV: "Señora, más despacio. No puedo seguir su ritmo"

Karai no podía ni escuchar lo que le decía. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos 'No puede ser. Es... imposible. Debe de haber una explicación para esto pero ¿Cual? De todos modos ahora no puedo simplemente hablar con ellos. Iva a decirle al soldado que esperara fuera de la tienda mientras intentaba sacarle información a O'Neil, pero ya no puedo avisarles así. Tendré que improvisar' Ya estaba llegando al edificio. El Ninja veterano aún estaba a casi 20 manzanas.

LA AZOTEA DE LA TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL

El beso se prolongó. Quizá demasiado. Leonardo estuvo a punto de apartarse cuando April se le lanzó. Pero decidió no hacerlo. En parte porque, a pesar de todo, una parte de Él lo deseaba. Y sobre todo, porque eso podría haber hundido aún más a su buena amiga. Por fin, Leonardo apartó la cabeza. April se le quedó mirando.

L: "No puedo hacer esto, April. Lo siento"

April se separó un poco de la tortuga y soltó su brazo, hasta volver a su postura normal, sentada a su lado.

AO: "Lo se. Es solo que, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte a ti y a Casey a la vez, es... demasiado"

L: "¿Casey?" - Leonardo puso cara de preocupación - "¿Qué pasa con Casey?"

AO: "Bueno, verás, creo que... me esta engañando con otra"

Se hizo un silencio.

L: "¿Estas segura de eso?"

AO: "Oh, si. Bastante. Splinter me enseñó las técnicas para saber que es lo que esta haciendo tu enemigo. Casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a aplicar dichas técnicas tambien a mis amigos, y... a Casey. Ya sabes, escuchar lo que dicen, y observar lo que hacen. Pero sobre todo escuchar lo que No dicen, y observar lo que No hacen. Y... es bastante evidente. Además, creo que se con quien"

L: "¿Ah, si?"

AO: "Si. Una mujer llamada Samantha pasó por la tienda hace un mes. Andaba buscando unos cuadros antiguos y alguien me recomendó a Ella. Pero en cuanto vió a Casey, que llevaba una caja a la furgoneta, dejó de interesarse por los cuadros. Es una de esas mujeres, ya sabes, con enormes... Una de esas, que podría ser portada de PlayBoy si quisiera. Le dió su targeta, y le dijo eso de 'llamame', y Casey se la guardó"

L: "¿Se la guardó?" - El rostro de Leonardo comenzó a mostrar una expresión de enfado evidente.

AO: "Si. Luego, cuando Samantha se fué, me quede mirandole. Entonces dijo 'vale, vale' sacó la targeta la rompió y la tiró. Pero podría haberlo apuntado en alguna parte, o haberlo memorizado. De todos modos, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo" - Hizo una pausa - "Leonardo... necesito que seas mi Lider por una vez"

L: "¿Tu Lider?"

AO: "Si. Necesito que me digas QUE HAGO..." - Comenzó a llorar de nuevo - "Confió en ti, se que tu sabes que hacer. Necesito que pienses por los dos, porque si pillo a Casey haciendolo con otra, no se que le haría. Se que tu sabes controlar tus impulsos y..."

Leonardo se había ido. April no se había dado cuenta de CUANDO se había ido. Pero no le costaba mucho imaginar DONDE se había ido.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

EN UNA FURGONETA EN HARLEM

Casey Jones no es de los que se asustan al entrar en Harlem. Aquí tiene algunos amigos. Pero por alguna razón esta intranquilo. No esta muy seguro de si la lámpara del siglo XIV que va a recoger, cabrá adecuadamente en la furgoneta. De repente, oye un gran sonido. El golpe de algo que ha aterrizado sobre la furgoneta. Algo grande.

Casey Jones: "¿Qué demonios?"

Una mano de tortuga gigante entró por su ventanilla, le agarró con fuerza y tiró de él. Luego, otra mano de tortuga movió el volante unos grados a la derecha. Y luego se desvaneció. La furgoneta avanzó casualmente en la dirección perfecta, para no chocar con nada ni con nadie, mientras se iba deteniendo lentamente. ¿'CASUALMENTE'? Bueno, tal vez no. Casey Jones no recordaba haber viajado tan rápido, nunca. Cerro los ojos porque la velocidad le estaba mareando, aunque podía notar que estaba ¿Subiendo?. Entonces se detuvo, aunque aún estaba colgando en el aire. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, y pudo ver la carretera. Que por cierto estaba, muy... muy lejos. Casey estaba colgando desde la azotea más alta de todo Harlem. Y lo único que impedia que se cayese, era una poderosa mano de tortuga, que le apretaba el tobillo. Casi como si se lo quisiera romper. Alcanzó a ver entonces a Leonardo, que le miraba con cara de rabia.

CJ: "Oh, Dios. Leo, no se porque estas cabreado, pero... no me sueltes tio. Por favor. Sea lo que sea, podemos hablarlo. Somos amigo ¿No?"

L: "¿Amigos?... Interesante. Casey, creo que estas descentrado. Voy a ayudarte a encontrar tu centro de nuevo haciendote unas preguntas. Si eres sincero, tal vez averiguemos el problema... juntos. ¿Te parece bien?"

CJ: "SI, CLARO. LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO NO ME SUELTES"

L: "Primera pregunta ¿Estas engañando a April?"

CJ: "¿QUE? NO, YO NUNCA HARIA ESO TIO"

L: "Mientes... Strike Uno"

Leonardo abrió uno de sus dedos. Casey cayó unos centímetros. Pero su corazón le dijo que había caido varios metros.

CJ: "¡JODER!, TIO. NO ME SUELTES POR FAVOR..."

Casey Jones no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así. Tan impotente... como un niño pequeño. La desesperación comenzó a ser evidente en su rostro. Observó entonces que había dos dedos que aún le sostenían. Comprendió que tenía tres 'Strikes' y... eliminado.

L: "segunda oportunidad, Casey. ¿Estas engañando a April?"

CJ: "SI, SI, LO HE HECHO ¿DE ACUERDO? POR FAVOR"

L: "¿Con Samantha?"

CJ: "¿Como sabes tu eso?"

Leonardo abrió otro dedo.

CJ: "AAAAAAH, JODER"

L: "Strike dos. Aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas Casey. ¿Con Samantha, si o no?"

Casey no podía creer la fuerza que tenía Leo en solo su dedo índice. Con ese dedo, rodeaba el tobillo de Casey con tanta fuerza, que ni siquiera temblaba. Casey estubo a punto de inventar una historia, pero comprendió que tal vez, solo tal vez, aunque Leonardo no le soltara, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de desahogar su conciencia. Casey cerró los ojos, y temiendo lo peor, dejó fluir la verdad.

CJ: "Si. Samantha es una de esas mujeres que lo tienen todo. Tiene dinero, es hermosa, voluptuosa, la clase de mujer con la que soñaba en el Instituto. Y.. se interesó por mi. No intento justificarme pero April no me hace caso desde hace... semanas. Con Samantha es solo sexo. Yo sabía que era solo eso. Pero... fui debil y... Mira no quería hacer daño a April pero, no pude resistirme... yo"

L: "¿QUE NO PUDISTE RESISTIRTE? Casey, como puedes atreverte a decirme eso. Los hombres son fuertes si quieren serlo. Solo los cinicos dicen que 'no pudieron evitarlo', porque claro. Es que son hombres, y tienen necesidades ¿Verdad? No me jodas. Creí que no me saldrías con eso"

Lanzó a Casey contra la pared de la azotea. Caminó lentamente hacía él. Casey estaba aterrorizado. Nunca había estado tan asustado. Los ojos de Leonardo le decían, que no jugara con él. Ahora mismo no.

L: "Vas a hablar con April. Hoy. Le contarás la verdad y afrontarás las consecuencias de tus actos. Y juro por Dios que si no lo haces, o intentas justificarte con ella con esa mierda de 'no pude evitarlo', o 'es que no me hacias caso', la proxima vez que nos veamos tendré que darte una de mis espadas. Porque..." - se acercó a Casey hasta que solo les separaban unos centímetros - "...no mato a hombres desarmados. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?"

CJ: "Si... si... Claro... Leo... hablaré con April..."

L: "Bien" - Leo se acercó al borde de la azotea. Justo antes de saltar, se giró hasta mirar a su 'amigo' - "Me has decepcionado"

Y saltó. De repente el miedo, la tensión, la desesperación, todo. Todo desapareció. Y quedó solo en su pensamiento, esas últimas palabras. Casey se derrumbó. Y en aquella azotea, por unos segundos, volvió a sentirse como un niño, que había decepcionado a su padre, por primera vez.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE HARLEM

A VARIAS MANZANAS DE CASEY

Leonardo avanzaba deprisa. Intentaba no sentir el odio que en ese momento le quemaba por dentro. Una parte de él deseaba haberle soltado, pero eso diferencia a unos hombres de otros. Algunos son capaces de reprimir sus instintos, para ser fieles a si mismos incluso en el filo del abismo. Otros, simplemente se dejan arrastrar por la gravedad. En ese momento, una figura le golpeó en el costado. 'Dios, si que estoy distraido. No lo he visto venir'. Se levantó sacando sus espadas.

L: "¿Quién eres?..." - Distinguió entonces la figura femenina que tenía ante él - "¿Karai?"

K: "Vaya, aún te acuerdas de mi nombre"

Karai estaba sola, frente a él, y con la espada en la mano, en posición amenazante.

L: "¿Qué significa esto?"

K: "Significa que he tenido que improvisar. Necesitaba hablar contigo, y la única manera era fingir que vengo a matarte. Aunque claro, como otro soldado te vió, no tenía más remedio que llevarme a unos cuantos soldados conmigo. 30 soldados de élite, que están ocultos en este momento. Esperando mi señal"

L: "¿30 soldados?" - Leonardo puso cara de preocupación - "Son muchos Karai"

K: "Lo se, es que verás. Antes de verte besandote con O'Neil, hiban a ser 10 pero... tuve que cambiar mi cifra"

L: "Karai..."

K: "Lo se, lo se. Tienes una explicación perfectamente razonable para eso. Y me encantará escucharla, en cuanto hayas dejado fuera de combate a los soldados que vienen conmigo"

L: "Pero no se si puedo derrotarte a ti y a 30 soldados, son demasiados Karai"

K: "Bueno... averigüemoslo" - Hizo un gesto y 30 soldados del Clan surgieron de la oscuridad y se lanzaron sobre nuestro amigo verde.

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

DESPACHO DE SHREDDER

Oroku Saki estaba quitandose la armadura, cuando un soldado del Clan entró corriendo y se inclinó.

Oroku Saki: "Informa"

Soldado Ninja: "Señor, ordenó que le informaramos de cualquier movimiento que hiciera su hija, Señor"

Oroku se detubo, luego se giró despacio hasta mirar fijamente al soldado.

OS: "Tienes toda mi atención"

SN: "Señor, al parecer entró hace una media hora en personal, e hizo una petición de un soldado para ir a interrogar a April O'Neil"

OS: "Hum, eso es muy osado por su parte. Pero no es nada digno de mención, soldado"

SN: "Es posible señor, pero verá, el soldado y ella regresaron hace 20 minutos. Entonces informaron rapidamente de que una de las tortugas estaba allí. El soldado desconocía la identidad de la tortuga, pero Karai la identificó como Leonardo"

OS: "¿Leonardo?"

SN: "Si, señor. Al ver una oportunidad de cazar a Leonardo tan evidente, Karai pidió 30 soldados de élite para ir a por él"

Oroku Saki se giró, sorprendido.

OS: "¿30 soldados?"

SN: "Si, Señor. Supongo que no quería correr riesgos, Señor"

Oroku sabía que Leonardo era extraordinario, pero ¿30 soldados? Si Karai esperaba de Leonardo que saliera victorioso, parecía un riesgo enorme. Tal vez, solo tal vez, cierto ninja sigiloso le había mentido. Tal vez solo quería subir puestos rápidamente. Pero, ¿Para qué había ido a interrogar a April O'Neil?.

OS: "Hum, buen trabajo Soldado. Estas son sin duda la clase de cosas que deseo saber. Puedes retirarte"

SN: "Si, Señor. Gracias, Señor" - Y salió de la sala.

Oroku volvió a ponerse las piezas que le faltaban de la armadura. Recogiendo el casco, pulsó el intercomunicador.

OS: "¿Tienes ahí los expedientes de los 30 soldados, que se ha llevado mi hija?"

Intercomunicador: "Puedo acceder a ellos, Señor"

OS: "Quiero que me averigues si alguno de ellos lleva un móvil rastreable, y si es así, dame su posición.

I: "Si, Señor. Enseguida, Señor"

DE NUEVO EN UNA AZOTEA DE HARLEM

Leonardo lucha contra los 17 soldados que aún quedan en pie. 17 soldados, y Karai claro. Ya pueden verse heridas evidentes en el cuerpo de la tortuga, y el cansancio empieza a hacer mella en él.

L: "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - Con un poderoso mandoble rompe las espadas de los 4 soldados que hay frente a él. Y con una patada giratoria, los lanza fuera de la azotea. Ya solo quedan 13. Uno de los soldados restantes aterriza en la espalda de Leonardo, clavandole sus sais en el caparazón. Karai, esta apunto de soltar un grito de preocupación, pero recuerda a tiempo cual es su papel en este momento.

L: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Bastardo" - Con un rapido giro lanza al soldado al suelo, y de una patada lo deja inconsciente ahí mismo. Ya solo quedan 12.

LA FURGONETA DE CASEY

Casey aún tiembla por lo sucedido. Le ha costado Dios y ayuda bajar por las escaleras sin caerse. Esta llegando a su furgoneta, pero vuelve a sucumbir al miedo justo antes de llegar. El miedo, y la desesperación.

CJ: "Dios... Leonardo. Cuanto lo siento. Yo... Joder. Leonardo tiene razón. Solo soy un cinico, un hombre cinico y debil"

Se sentó en el asiento. Apoyó su cabeza en el volante. Y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, escudriñando la forma menos dolorosa de contarle la verdad a April.

DE NUEVO EN UNA AZOTEA DE HARLEM

Solo quedan 3 soldados y Karai en pie. La sangre fluye de las heridas de Leonardo. De su boca, de su nariz. Karai comienza a preocuparse. Y es entonces cuando le percibe. Momento en que ataca a Leonardo, el cual resiste el golpe, y aprovecha la cercanía para hablarle sin ser oída.

K: "Ya no podemos respetar el plan. Shredder esta aqui"

L: "¿Qué?"

K: "Si, esta a tres manzanas de distancia. Lamento lo de los 30 soldados. He ido demasiado lejos. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el plan de mi padre para..."

Leonardo alejó a Karai de un fuerte empujón cuando vió que los otros soldados se le acercaban. Si hubiese esperado más, habrían escuchado lo que Karai le decía. Entonces, y aunque Leonardo no suele utilizar estos metodos, rebanó casi por completo los pies de 2 de los soldados que aún quedaban en pie, y luego golpeo la cabeza del otro con le mango de una sus katanas. Ahora estaban solos.

K: "Si me derrotas, Shredder aprovechará tu mal estado y te matará. Solo hay una forma de que los dos tengamos la oportunidad de ver un nuevo amanecer"

Leonardo asintió. Y con un rápido movimiento permitió a Karai golpear con una patada su rostro, con fuerza. Leonardo cayó desplomado al suelo. Karai tenía apenas un rasguño. Leonardo estaba derrotado. Y sangrando. Entonces hizo aparición Shredder. Caminando despacio hacia la tortuga.

Sh: "Rematalo hija mia. Sin duda te lo has ganado"

Karai se quedó mirando a Leonardo. Luego a su padre.

K: "No"

SH: "¿Nooo?" - 'Ya esta' pensó Shredder 'La traidora se descubre'.

K: "Padre, cuando soltemos al 'Guerrero Definitivo', ¿Cómo encontrará a las tortugas?" - Pausa. Señaló a Leonardo con su espada - Él sabe donde están sus hermanos y la rata. Y además, podriamos usarle para testar al 'Guerrero Definitivo'.

Shredder guardó silencio. Se frotó la barbilla, y miró a Leonardo, que comenzaba a moverse, muy despacio.

Sh: "Tienes razón hija" - Y le golpeó con fuerza, dejandolo inconsciente de nuevo - "Podemos usarlo. No hay que dejar que los sentimientos de uno se vuelven contra el Clan. ¿Verdad?"

Karai afirmó con decisión.

K: "Exacto padre. Me lo llevaré a la base del Clan y..."

Sh: "No" - cargó la tortuga sobre sus hombros - "Yo le llevaré. Tu quedate aquí y espera a que estos soldados despierten. Ejecuta a los cojos, y lleva al resto a que reciban su castigo, por ser derrotados por una miserable tortuga"

Karai recordó entonces las palabras de Leonardo. 'No importa lo que hiciste hasta ayer, ni tampoco lo que puedas hacer mañana. Importa lo que hagas hoy'. No podía matar a esos guerreros derrotados y heridos. ¿Qué honor hay en eso?.

K: "Pero padre, si hacemos eso, los soldados renegaran cuando queramos usarlos para cazar a las tortugas, o a objetivos dificiles"

Sh: "Hum" - se quedó cayado un segundo - "Puede que tengas razón. Empiezas a ser una auténtica Lider hija. Hay que tener a los Soldados contentos. Está bien, te permito que salves la vida de tus hombres. Pero tendrás que cargarlos tu"

K: "Si, Padre"

Sh: "Bien" - Sonrió y se marchó a gran veelocidad.

Karai se quedó quieta un segundo. No sabía que hacer. ¿Cual era el plan ahora? No habia. Solo podia rezar porque su padre no matara a Leonardo nada más girar una esquina. Entonces se le ocurrió, algo, y descendió rapidamente a las calles de Harlem.

LA FURGONETA DE CASEY

Casey había recobrado la firmeza en el pulso. 'Por fin' pensó. Arrancó el motor, metió primera. Se dispuso a marcharse.

K: "¿Sr. Jones?"

Casey se giró y vió junto a la ventanilla a Karai.

CJ: "JODER, DIOS" - se dispuso a acelerar, cuando de repente la espada de Karai se colocó bajo su cuello. Si aceleraba, su cabeza saldría rebotando.

K: "Sr. Jones, no tengo intención de hacerle daño. Necesito hablar con usted"

CJ: "Bonita forma de pedirlo"

Karai apartó la espada.

K: "Vaya otra vez a la azotea donde ha estado hace un minuto. Le espero allí" - Karai se desvaneció.

CJ: "Si, claro. Esperate sentada que voy en seguida"

Karai volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla.

K: "Sr. Jones" - se quitó la mascara, dejando que Jones viera sus ojos vodriosos - "Venga deprisa, la vida de Leonardo depende de ello"

Karai volvió a esfumarse. Casey se quedó bloqueado 'No, Leo no y menos ahora' Salió de la furgoneta y miró en la calle, donde ya no estaba.

CJ: "¿Srta. Ninja? Dios, a por esas escaleras... otra vez"

EN LA AZOTEA MAS ALTA DE HARLEM

Casey Jones, accedió a la azotea sin aliento. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, e intentó que el oxigeno inundara de nuevo sus pulmones. Karai estaba sentada en la azotea, con los brazos apoyados en el borde.

K: "Sr. Jones..." - Casey alzó una mano, con un dedo levantado 'Un segundo, por favor'.

CJ: "Bufff, bueno. Vale. Dime guapa, ¿A qué te refieres con lo de que Leonardo esta en peligro?"

K: "Antes de llegar a eso, digame Sr. Jones. ¿De qué estaba usted hablando aquí con Leonardo, hace media hora?"

Casey se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta. No se le ocurria ninguna razón por la que Karai pudiese estar interesada en eso. Quiza por ese motivo, opto por contarle la verdad.

CJ: "Bueno, verá. Yo llevo un tiempo viviendo con April O'Neil. Tenemos una relación muy fuerte, pero recientemente... le he sido infiel" - Hizo una pausa - "Leonardo lo ha descubierto y por eso..."

Karai alzó una mano, para que Casey se detuviera.

K: "Creo que el resto me lo puedo imaginar, Sr. Jones" - Dió un pequeño salto para ponerse de pie, y se acercó despacio hacia Casey - "Ahora escucheme usted, porque estoy a punto de traicionar todo aquello a lo que he jurado lealtad, durante toda mi vida"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. TRAICIONES Y LEALTADES

**CAPITULO 6 - TRAICIONES Y LEALTADES**

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL

April había colocado el cartel de 'CERRRADO' en la puerta. Aún no sabía como encajar lo que había pasado, con su vida hasta este momento. Todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor. Casey con Samantha, Leonardo con... con quien fuera que estaba. En fin. La estaban dejando sola. Pensó entonces en los hermanos de Leonardo 'Donatello esta enamorado de su ciencia, y Michelangelo lo esta de la pizza y la consola' April miró al techo 'Raphael podría ser el más indicado despues de Leonardo pero... ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¿Despues de Leonardo?' Sus ojos parecian querer llorar otra vez, el problema es, que no les quedaban lágrimas. April pudo escuchar en el callejón de atrás una furgoneta, que frenaba de golpe. Un leve impacto, quiza contra un cubo de basura. Casey Jones entró entonces por la puerta de atrás. Estaba sin aliento, sudando, asustado y acelerado.

Casey Jones: "April... escucha... arf... tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que..." - Casey recordó su conversación con Leonardo. Recordó, su promesa de ser sincero - "Oye. Me... gustaría poder tener más tiempo, y más calma para explicarme" - Casey se detubo. Dandose cuenta de que no podía explicarse - "...Te he engañado April. Me siento fatal por ello, y no tengo excusa. Si alguna vez, me perdonas, haré cualquier cosa para compensarte. Esto te lo juro"

April le miraba resignada, como mira una madre a su hijo, cuando por fin admite que fue él quien rompió su jarrón.

April O'Neil: "Ya lo sabía Casey. No es que hayas sido muy discreto. Pero, en la medida de lo que vale, agradezco tu sinceridad"

Casey sonrió levemente.

CJ: "Gracias cariño..."

April levantó una mano para que Casey se detuviera.

AO: "No vuelvas a llamarme cariño... Nunca más ¿Comprendido?"

CJ: "Lo siento, April. Pero..." - miró a April con cara aún más seria que hasta ahora - "En estos momentos, y aunque te cueste creerlo, tenemos entre manos un problema mucho, mucho más gordo que este"

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

CALABOZOS

Leonardo comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación completamente oscura. Pequeña. La única luz provenía de fuera de la habitación, se colaba por la puerta que estaba abierta. Podía observar una figura en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Era grande, y llevaba una armadura brillante.

Leonardo: "Shredder..."

Intentó levantarse, pero comprobó que no podía. Unas enormes cadenas le sujetaban al suelo. Un Soldado Ninja que le estaba terminando de encadenar se levantó. El Soldado se preparó para dar un golpe a Leonardo, que lo dejaria inconsciente de nuevo.

Shredder: "No te atrevas soldado. Retírate"

Soldado Ninja: "Si Señor" - El Soldado salío de la sala, dejando a Leonardo y a Shredder solos.

Sh: "¿Comodo? Espero que sí. Teniendo en cuenta que este es el lugar donde vas a pasar los últimos y agonizantes minutos de tu vida" - Hizo una pausa - "Nos vas a llevar hasta tus hermanos, y tu padre"

L: "¿Quieres apostar algo?"

Sh: "Vamos, Leo. ¿Puedo llamarte 'Leo'?"

L: "Leo me lo llaman mis amigos, abrelatas humano"

Sh: "Perdona. No quisiera que te enfadaras Leo. Leo, tu sabes tan bien como yo que incluso alguien tan fuerte como tu, tiene un límite. Hay un máximo en el dolor que puedes soportar, la pregunta es: ¿De verdad merece la pena resistirte, si sabes que al final cederás?"

Leonardo no contestó. Sabía que Shredder tenía razón. Pero no iba a ponerselo fácil, eso nunca.

Sh: "En fin. Volveremos a vernos, Leo. Solo que entonces traeré mis utensilios. Te encantarán, se parecen a los de un dentista, pero sin el olor a desinfectante" - Shredder se detubo al llegar a la puerta - "Por cierto, ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Leonardo alzó la mirada hasta Shredder, y con un gesto de odio dijo.

L: "Si. ¿Donde esta Karai?" - 'Vaya' pensó Shredder 'El odio también hace estragos en ti, ¿Verdad tortuguita?'.

Sh: "No esta aqui. Y te puedo asegurar, que nunca, jamas, volveras a estar cerca de mi hija"

L: "No sabes lo equivocado que estas" - ¿Leonardo estaba cayendo en la trama de Shredder? ¿Tan fácilmente iba a resultar lograr que la traicionara?

Sh: "¿Ah, si?"

L: "Desde luego. Porque ni tu, ni Hun, ni todo tu maldito ejercito, ni nadie me impedirá agarrar por el cuello a esa maldita zorra ¡Y ARRANCARLE EL CORAZON!" - Dijo clavando su mirada furiosa en los ojos de Shredder. - Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

Sh: "Eso ya lo veremos" - y diciendo esto salío por la puerta - "Cerrad esta puerta"

Leonardo vió como se cerraba la puerta. Toda la habitación era ahora pura oscuridad. Unicamente podía ver algo de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Casi nada. Cerró los ojos. Y comenzó rezar, por primera vez en su vida 'Por favor Karai, no vengas a por mi. No vengas, no vengas, no vengas. Marchate lejos. Sigue siendo un miembro del Clan, sigue matando, no me importa. Pero quedate a salvo. Por favor...'. Fuera, Shredder se quedó mirando la puerta de la celda pensativo. Todo podía ser una artimañana, pero estaría muy bien montada.

Sh: "Tarde o temprano, pero hoy, mi hija vendra a verle" - Se giró hacia los guardias que custodiaban la puerta - "Cuando lo haga, no la detengais, solo avisadme. ¿Comprendido?"

Soldados: "Si, Señor"

Shredder se marchó por el pasillo, y se dirigió a los laboratorios del Dr. Manheim.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, EL HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

Todos guardaban silencio. Los hermanos tenían el ceño fruncido. Sobre todo Raphael, que no podía creer que esto estubiera pasando otra vez. Sus recuerdos viajaban a cuando atravesaron otra crisis parecida. Cuando los monstruos de Winters se lo llevaron. Claro que entonces sabían que Winters lo quería vivo. Esta vez era Shredder. Leonardo no viviría mucho tiempo en sus garras. April y Casey observaban su reacción en silencio. Habían omitido lo relacionado con Casey y Samantha. Eso quedaba entre ellos.

CJ: "Bueno... Karai no me quiso contar porque nos esta ayudando. Solo me dijo que si ella fracasaba deberiais liberarle vosotros. Que no intentarais nada hasta dentro de..." - Raphael, Donatello y Mickelangelo miraron a Casey - "...Unas horas. Ha- hablaba de Leo como si le conociera bien, quizá..."

Raphael: "¿Estas insinuando que nuestro hermano planeaba traicionarnos, Casey?" - Raph comenzó a caminar hacia Casey, sacando uno de sus sais - "¿Cómo te atreves maldito...?"

Splinter detubo a su hijo.

Splinter: "YA BASTA. No debemos pelear entre nosotros. Las disputas internas solo hacen más fuertes a nuestros enemigos" - Raphael dió la espalda a Casey y se cruzó de brazos.

AO: "Si, y Casey" - Se le acercó para que los demas no la escucharan - "Tu no eres el mas indicado para hablar de traiciones, ¿Verdad?"

CJ: "No es eso lo que queria decir, yo..."

R: "Es evidente que no podemos confiar en Karai. Quiere que nos quedemos aquí por alguna razón, así que debemos..."

S: "No" - Raphael miró a su maestro - "Karai dice la verdad. Confio en ella"

D: "No puede hablar en serio Sensei"

M: "Si, es la peor asesina del Clan y..."

S: "Y tambien es la mujer con la que se ha estado viendo Leonardo"

El silencio deboró la habitación. Perplejos, todos miraban a Splinter. Todos menos April, que ademas de perpleja, se estaba mordiendo el labio, conteniendo las lagrimas.

R: "¿Leonardo le ha dicho eso, Sensei?"

S: "No. Pero es evidente. Leonardo me admitió que se había estado viendo con una chica, alguien de quien no queria hablarme. Karai encaja a la perfección, además esto explica porque nos esta ayudando"

M: "Bueno y entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?"

S: "Aún no lo se. Lo que si se, es que vamos a quedarnos aquí, preparados, esperando la llamada de Karai por lo menos 2 horas"

R: "¿2 HORAS? ¿DEJAR 2 HORAS A LEO CON SHREDDER?"

S: "Así es"

D: "Padre, se da cuenta de que si se equivoca, esta dando a Shredder dos horas para torturar a Leonardo y sacarle información ¿Verdad?"

Hubo otro silencio. Uno especialmente grabe. La palabra 'tortura' estaba en la mente de todos, pero nadie se había atrevido a decirla hasta ahora.

S: "¿Crees que no me doi cuenta de eso, Donatello?" - miró a su hijo, que pudo ver su cara de preocupación - "Pero si vamos, nos encontraremos con todo el ejercito del Clan esperandonos. Karai no nos va a tender una trampa, pero Shredder sin duda se esta frotando las manos. Debemos ser pacientes"

Raphael se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación.

S: "¡RAPHAEL!" - Raphael se detubo - "No hagas ninguna tonteria. Se que estas preocupado, pero confia en mi criterio. Y sobre todo, en el de tu hermano. El confia en Karai, demosle una oportunidad"

Raphael comenzó a andar de nuevo, llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama 'DIOS, se ha liado con Karai, esto explica algunas cosas. Sin embrago no explica porque estaba tan afectado anoche. Hay algo que aun no sabemos...' Raphael comenzó a moverse en la cama. La paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes. Y ahora, debía sacar 2 horas de paciencia... de donde fuera.

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

LABORATORIO DEL DR. MANHEIM

Shredder entró en silencio, y observó unos segundos al Dr. Manheim trabajando. Parecía muy concentrado.

Sh: "¡Dr. Manheim!"

Dr. Manheim: "AAAAH, ¿Quien es usted?" - Shredder se quitó el casco, y mostro su rostro al Doctor - "Aaaah, Señor Saki, Señor. Hum, ¿Es que ya es Halloween?"

Sh: "Doctor... ¿Cuanto tiempo más va a necesitar?"

DM: "Bueno, necesitaria 2 dias como minimo, pero si tengo que darle un plazo a lo largo del dia de hoy, creo que quiza 2 o 3 horas seran suficientes. La programacion mental del sujeto es delicada. Aun no he terminado de cargar en su cerebro todas las directrices, sobre todo las relacionadas con la obediencia ciega hacia usted, y..."

Sh: "¿Qué...?"

DM: "Si... verá. Por alguna razón, se niega a aceptar esa parte de la programación. Aunque me costó, logré introducirle la parte relacionada con el odio. Ahora mismo la destruccion total de las cuatro tortugas y su maestro, es la unica meta de su vida. Pero se niega a aceptar la obediencia... hacia usted"

Sh: "Hum" - Shredder meditó unos segundos - "Doctor, hay algo que deseo preguntarle. Algo que me preocupa ¿Tendra algun recuerdo?"

DM: "¿Recuerdos? ¿Por que habria de tenerlos?"

Sh: "No juege conmigo, Doctor"

DM: "No lo hago. Vera, yo no defiendo las teorias que dicen que los recuerdos se quedan registrados en los genes. Ni hablar, yo no lo creo"

Sh: "¿Pero, en teoria, es posible?"

Despues de unos segundos en silencio.

DM: "Bueeeeeno. Pisamos terreno resbaladizo. Inexplorado en realidad. Muchas teorias apuntan en esa direccion asi que... si. Podriamos decir que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que conservase algun recuerdo. Pero lo dudo, la verdad"

Shredder pensó 'Quizá por eso no acepta el obedecerme. Quizá... me recuerda' De repente se escuchó una explosión, y todas las luces se apagaron. Se encendieron las luces de emergencia, que iluminaban ligeramente la oscuridad. Shredder pudo ver entonces una cara de preocupacion y terro en el Doctor. Una... como nunca habia visto, mientras iba de un ordenador a otro, comprobando que ninguno arrancaba.

DM: "No.. NO, NO PUEDE SER, vamos..."

Sh: "Doctor..." - No obtuvo respuesta - "...Dr. MANHEIM..."

DM: "¡CIERRE LA BOCA MALDITO...!" - El doctor se dió cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y a quien. Shredder comprendia entonces, que algo preocupaba DE VERDAD al Doctor, para hablarle asi - "Lo siento, Señor Saki, Señor. Pero si no vuelve la luz pronto tendremos un problema muy, muy grabe"

Sh: "Relajese Doctor. En breve se activarán los generadores de emergencia, y procure no volver a hablarme así"

DM: "Oooooh, como le hable no va a tener mucha importancia, como esos generadores no empiecen a funcionar... ya lo creo"

Sh: "Expliquese, antes de que empiece a perder mi 'famosa' paciencia, y mi 'conocido' buen humor"

El Doctor se giró hacia Shredder, que pudo ver su cara de desesperación.

DM: "Vera, el cilindro de cristal reforzado y el de aleacion de acero, no son nada para el 'Guerrero Definitivo'. Eso no le detendría. La razón por la que no ha podido escapar en este tiempo es que en el interior del cilindro de cristal, hay un campo electromagnetico, que le da una descarga de 50.000 voltios cada vez que se acerca a una de las paredes, ¿Lo comprende? Ese campo electromagnetico no esta, se ha ido con la electricidad"

Sh: "Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no escapa?"

DM: "Pues... porque aún no ha relacionado la falta de luz con la falta de electricidad. Pero... no tardará en darse cuenta. ¿POR QUE NO SE ACTIVAN LOS GENERADORES DE EMERGENCIA? Si se libera ahora no obedecera a nadie. Sera una maquina de matar sin etica ni restricciones. Obsesionado con las tortugas y la rata si, pero que no rendira cuentas a nadie. Y podria no estar muy contento por haber pasado los primeros meses de su vida encerrado ahi dentro, recibiendo descargas e inyecciones y..." - El Doctor se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, Shredder se habia ido. Camino hasta sus ordenadores, y espero. A la electricidad... o a la muerte.

PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS DEL CLAN

Los pasillos, normalmente blancos, eran ahora pura oscuridad, solo levemente iluminados por las luces de emergencia. Rápidamente Shredder se dirige a su ascensor. Aunque no le gustaba demasiado utlizarlo, activó un intercomunicador de muñeca que tenía, para hablar con sus hombres.

Sh: "Aqui Shredder. Informe"

Intercomunicador: "Señor, el ataque se ha producido con cargas temporizadas Señor. Explotaron en todos las conexiones electricas y en los generadores de emergencia"

Sh: "¿Todos los generadores?"

I: "Afirmativo, Señor"

Shredder se detubo a unos metros del ascensor. Reflexionó unos segundos.

Sh: "Hay un generador de sustitución, esta detrás de una falsa pared a la derecha del generador principal. La clave para abrir la falsa pared es 3-6-9-..."

I: "No se moleste Señor. La falsa pared a reventado. Quien colocó las cargas conocía su emplazamiento, Señor... ¿Señor?... ¿SEÑOR?..."

Shredder guardó silencio. No podía seguir negando la evidencia.

Sh: "Claro que conocía su emplazamiento... ella lo colocó allí..."

I: "¿Qué ha dicho Señor?"

Sh: "A todos los hombres, prioridad absoluta, dirijanse a la celda de Leonardo ¡YA!"

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

CALABOZOS

En una celda oscura, una tortuga aguarda la muerte. No tiene miedo. No... hasta ahora. Ahora que nota la presencia de alguein más en la sala. Alguien que ha estado rezando por no ver por allí.

L: "Marchate... No te necesito"

K: "Vaya, que tal un ¿'Hola, Karai, me alegro de verte'?"

L: "En primer lugar, no puedo verte. Y en segundo lugar, no se que te hace pensar que me alegro de que estes aquí. Que tal si te vas con tu papi, y dejas que mi verdadero amor me venga a salvar"

Se hizo un silencio.

K: "¿De qué demonios me estas hablando?" - Leonardo se giró y la miró, aunque era imposible, aunque casi no había luz, él sabia donde estaba.

L: "¿De verdad crees que yo, un guerrero de honor y versado en el autentico arte del ninja, podria sentirme atraido por un monstruo como tu? ¿Una asesina sin compasion? ¿Una bestia sin entrañas?" - Hizo una pausa - "He tomado de ti lo que he querido, y luego te iba a abandonar. Yo estoy enamorado de April. Y como ha roto con Casey, se ha puesto a tiro. ¿Crees en serio que voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, CON UNA ASQUEROSA ZORRA NINJA COMO TU? ¿Una traidora que me ha entragado al cerdo de su padre?" - hizo otra pausa - "hazme un favor, y desaparece"

Leonardo cerro los ojos, e inclino la cabeza. Espero a que Karai saliera de la habitacion, y luego dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla. Entonces Karai volvio a entrar, y se paro delante de él.

L: "Crei que te habia dicho que te fueras"

K: "Si, bueno, pero es que nunca he sido de las que escuchan los dialogos de las telenovelas. Cuando empiezan sus discursos tiendo a quedarme dormida. No se si me has oido roncar. No era falta de respeto es solo..." - Se pudo escuchar una espada desenvainandose - "...Que me aburres, siempre soltando sermones. Excepto en la cama. Ahi hablas menos"

L: "He dicho que te vayas con tu padre y su asqueroso Clan... Karai"

K: "Lo siento. No quiero. Pero aunque quisiera, no podria. Veras, Shredder sabra que he sido yo"

Se pudo escuchar un sonido fuerte y metalico en medio de la oscuridad.

L: "¿Como va a saber eso?"

K: "Porque no solo he cortado la luz. No solo he formateado sus ordenadores. Sino que, en terminos teoricos, he destruido todo el Clan"

Se escucho otro sonido metalico.

L: "¿Que has hecho, que...?"

K: "Si, al menos su red informativa. Van a tardar una semana en reconstruirla como minimo. Tiempo suficiente.." - Otro sonido metalico. Las cadenas de Leonardo se cayeron al suelo, estaba libre - "...Para desaparecer"

L: "Vaya, tu espada si que es resistente. Has podido romper los candados"

K: "Leo..." - Algo golpeo el pecho de Leonardo - "...Son tus katanas"

Leonardo sonrió y se colocó sus katanas en la espalda. Se dió cuenta entonces de que debía ser sincero sobre algo. Leonardo nunca fue de los que ocultan la verdad, y Karai se estaba arriesgando mucho. Merecia saber los riesgos.

L: "Karai, aunque he exagerado con mi discurso, lo de que siempre he amado a April es cierto. Y... aun la amo" -Hizo una pausa - "Lo siento pero el amor no puede desconectarse como un interruptor"

Karai le miro en silencio.

K: "Lo se" - Hizo una pausa - "Leonardo... ¿Me vas a abandonar?" - Dijo con voz temblorosa

L: "No, Karai. Eso nunca" - La agarro por la cintura - "Karai, te quiero. Ahora estoy seguro. No porque me hayas liberado, sino porque cuando estaba encadenado en la oscuridad. Sabiendo que Shredder vendria a por mi a torturarme. En lo unico en lo que podia pensar era en ti, y en tu seguridad. El problema, es que tambien quiero a April. Y no queria que continuaramos con esto, sin que fueras consciente de ello"

K: "Leonardo..." - Se detubo un segundo, continuo con una voz algo temblorosa - "...creo que..." - El cuerpo de Karai comenzo a temblar. Como una niña pequeña a la que van a vacunar - "...Yo tambien te quiero. Aunque tienes unos gustos muy raros. Lo de las cadenas a mi no me va. Y vamos a tener que hablar sobre lo de llamarme 'ZORRA NINJA', ahí te has pasado ¿Como piensa el gran guerrero compensarme...?"

Leonardo la agarró con fuerza, y comenzaron a besarse, un beso de pasión infinita, en medio de la oscuridad. Karai dejo de temblar. Leonardo dejo de dudar. Ahora las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Y nadie les detendria.

K:"...Vaya. Eso ha sido... Vamos, antes de irnos tengo que hablar con mi 'querido' padre..."

L: "¿QUE?"

LABORATORIO DEL DR. MANHEIM

Un Doctor, uno que nunca ha creido en un ser superior, reza. Reza porque vuelva la electrcidad. Pero hoy, dios no recibe visitas. Un fuerte golpe le saca de sus pensamientos. El sonido de un cristal al romperse. Otro golpe, aun mas fuerte, esta vez, con un sonido mas seco. El buen Doctor, ya puede ver en el cilindro metalico, algunas grietas.

DM: "Oh, oh Dios. Ya es tarde. Ya es demasiado tarde"

El Doctor no corre. No serviria de nada. Sabe perfectamente, que si el Guerrero Definitivo quiere matarle lo hara. Solo cierra los ojos, y arrodillado espera. Otro golpe. Otro. Ahora, el claro sonido del metal al desquebrajarse y el del agua al inundar la sala. El agua baña las rodillas del Doctor, y luego... una pisada. Una pisada humeda, y pesada. Luego otra. Cada vez mas cerca del Doctor, que sigue con los ojos cerrados, y las manos juntas, intentando que alguien ahi arriba, le escuche. Se detiene junto al Doctor, que puede notar la respiracion del monstruo que ha creado, pero sigue negandose a abrir los ojos.

DM: "...porfavor...porfavor...porfavor...porfavor..."

Guerrero Definitivo: "¿A quien rezas?" -Una voz, que parecía provenir de las profundidades de la tierra. Una voz que te hacia pensar en la palabra 'diabolico', se dirigia al Doctor - "¿Al Dios que te creo a ti... o al que me creo a mi?"

DM: "-..porfavor..solo quiero...irme...a...casa..."

GD: "Hum... Vera... Doctor... yo no tengo ningun problema con eso... pero me temo que mi garra derecha, lleva tiempo queriendo conocerle en profundidad"

El Doctor comprendió que iba a morir si no hacia algo, asi que decidio arriesgarse, y poniendose an pie, con decision, grito:

DM: "¿CUAL ES TU PROGRAMACION?"

GD: "Hum... Matar a Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Mickelangelo. Viven en las alcantarillas. Les puedo encontrar cuando quiera porque... se donde estan"

El Doctor se asusto al escuchar estas palabras. ¿Como podia saber donde estan?

DM: "Entonces no tienes que matarme, no... no esta en tu programacion... ¿verdad?"

El monstruo se detubo. Se levantó del todo, y agarrando con suavidad la cabeza del Doctor, le dijo:

GD: "Tiene razón, Doctor. Pero verá. A esos los voy a matar porque tengo que hacerlo, a usted le voy a matar... porque quiero" - comenzo a levantarle en peso, agarrandole solo de la cabeza.

El Doctor abrió los ojos y vió el rostro que habia creado. Ojala hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Ojala, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

DM: "¡NOOOOO; POR FAVOOOOOR, AAAAAAAAAH!"

Con otra mano le agarro de un brazo... con otra de una pierna y con otra de la cintura. Despues, lentamente, comenzo a tirar con la mano que tenia sujeta su cabeza hacia atras, hasta que el cuello comenzo a ceder.

DM: "AAAAH, AAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAGH..."

Continuo tirando hasta que toda la columna vetebral del Doctor estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Despues, El Guerrero Definitivo se quedo mirando el cuerpo del Doctor. Lo miro de cerca.

GD: "Vaya. Si que era delicado. Supongo que no debo hacerle esto a mis objetivos, moririan demasiado rapido"

Solto entonces el cuerpo del Doctor. Salio fuera, y respiro profundamente. Aire libre. El mundo, podia ser suyo. Pero antes, debia ir a cierta alcantarilla.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. ¿QUIEN ES EL GUERRERO DEFINITIVO?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola! **

**Al parecer hay gente que considera que Leonardo deberia quedarse con April. **

**Tambien hay gente que no traga esa relacion, y que cree que deberia quedarse con Karai.**

**Tengo claro como quiero que funcione el triangulo amoroso durante la historia, aunque aun no tengo muy claro con quien se quedara al final, **

**asi que desde aqui y con humildad, os pido vuestra opinion.**

**¿Quereis que se qude con April, con Karai, o con las dos ^_^?**

**Comentad por favor, y dadme vuestra opinion.**

**Los personajes de Tortugas Ninja y su historia no me pertenecen**

**Nota Adicional: Lamento las faltas de ortografía**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 7 - ¿QUIEN ES EL GUERRERO DEFINITIVO?**

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

DESPACHO DE SHREDDER

Oroku accedió por fin a su atico. Habia tenido que subir por las escaleras de emergencia porque su ascensor privado no funcionaba. Estaba sudando. No recordaba la ultima vez que habia estado sudando.

Realmente deseaba oir buenas noticias, aunque no era eso lo que le contaban por el intercomunicador de su muñeca mientras entraba a su despacho.

Shredder: "¿COMO QUE NO ESTA EN SU CELDA?"

Intercomnicador: "No Señor. Los soldados que guardaban la puerta estan inconscientes, y el prisionera ha desaparecido. Los soldados inconscientes no saben QUE les ha golpeado, señor"

Sh: "Ejecutelos de inmediato"

I: "Pero, Señor..."

Sh: "Hagalo, si no quiere unirse a ellos, soldado"

I: "Si, Señor"

Sh: "Aqui Shredder a grupo enviado al laboratorio"

I: "Aqui grupo del laboratorio"

Sh: "¿Habeis encontrado al Dr. Manheim?"

I: "Más o menos... Señor"

Sh: "¿Y el especimen?"

I: "Se ha ido Señor. El Cilindro de contención esta abierto de par en par y... el Doctor tambien. Señor"

Shredder se detubo. Vacilo unos segundos.

Sh: "Registrad el laboratorio. Encontrad a esa cosa e informad" - Apago el intercomunicador y se acerco a su escritorio.

Shredder apoyó sus manos en el escritorio. Ya sabia que estaban ahí, pero no queria hablar con ellos. Finalmente acepto que no se marcharian, y decidio decir algo.

Sh: "Tengo una pequeña crisis entre manos, si vais a matarme este seria un buen momento la verdad"

Karai: "No tengo interes en matarte 'padre'. Pero antes de presentar mi dimision pense que no estaria mal tener una 'charla'. Quiero que me digas en que se basa exactamente el plan Guerrero Definitivo"

Shredder rió. Una pequeña pero terrorifica carcajada. Miró a su hija y comenzo a hablarle, con una sonrisa malevola en el rostro, dejando entrever sus colmillos.

Sh: "¿Quieres saberlo? Pues veras tiene su gracia porque... posiblemente conozcas mejor que yo al 'Guerrero Definitivo'. Al fin y al cabo, te has estado acostando con el"

Karai le miro perpleja. Leonardo salio de las sombras y puso sus katanas alrededor del cuello de Oroku Saki.

Leonardo: "No juegues con nosotros, Shredder. ¿De que demonios estas hablando?"

Sh: "Hola Leo. Veras, es que el 'Guerrero Definitivo', eres tu" - Dijo alejandose de Leonardo y sus katanas hasta estar de espaldas con los brazos cruzados - "El buen Dr. Manheim era un experto en genetica. Estaba obsesionado con la clonacion, o... mas concretamente, con la posibilidad de mejorar a la gente con sus clones. Nadie queria subvencionar sus estudios, porque decia que experimentar con ADN humano, era el unico medio de obtener resultados reales. Entonces, me di cuenta del potencial de su trabajo. Hasta que yo le encontre, habia estado desarrollando para cierto gobierno, un sistema que permite 'reprogramar' los cerebros de la gente. Algo muy util. Borrar recuerdos, fabricar odios, lealtades, lo que quieras. Hace meses, cuando comenzo a trabajar para mi, acababamos de tener una de nuestras pequeñas peleas y..." - Hizo una pausa - "...En mi espada aún habia sangre tuya, Leo"

Leonardo comenzo a comprender que hablaba en serio.

K: "Padre... ¿Un Clon? ¿Eso es todo?"

Sh: "No cualquier clon, Karai. Un clon mejorado. Le aumentamos todo. Sobre todo sus habilidades de Kung Fu, su fuerza, su velocidad, su tamaño. Todo. Le dimos... armas. Armas organicas. Armas que no puede perder porque estan unidas a su cuerpo. Forman parte de él. Le hicimos más resistente. Eliminamos sus principios, todos. Y luego empezamos a ponerlo unos nuevos. Es... Era una obra maestra de la genetica. El unico problema es que nos estaba costando que obedeciera ordenes. Creo que quiza..." - Miró a Leonardo - "...Conserva algun recuerdo de nuestro amigo" - Se sento en su silla y se reclino - "De todos modos, él ya no es mi problema"

Karai y Leonardo se le quedaron mirando.

L: "¿Que has querido decir con lo de que ya no es tu problema?"

Shredder sonrió malciosamente a Leonardo.

Sh: "Veras Leo. Ha Habido un cambio de planes. Ahora el Guerrero esta libre, y posiblemente se ha marchado. Y lo unico que sabe es lo que le hemos programado, y lo que pueda recordar"

K: "¿COMO HAS PODIDO SOLTAR A ESE MONSTRUO?"

Sh: "¿Yo? JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA, Jua, jua..." - se limpio una pequeña lagrima de la risa - "¿YO?, muy bueno hija" - Se giró y la miró - "TU LE HAS LIBERADO"

K: "¿QUE?"

Sh: "Si. Tu, y tu ataque y liberacion de la tortuga gigante me ha costado el especimen genetico mas fantastico jamas creado, ¿Que creias que pasaria al cortar la electricidad?" - Se hizo un silencio - "Y ahora debe de estar dirigiendose a completar su programacion. Tengo curiosidad por averiguar QUE hara despues"

L: "¿Que programacion, Shredder?"

Sh: "Eso es facil, Leo" - miro a la tortuga - "La total aniquilacion de... Splinter, y la tuya, y la de tus hermanos. ¿No es maravillosamente ironico? Intentando liberar a tu amor perdido, has firmado su sentencia de muerte, Karai"

Karai se echó las manos a la cabeza. No sabía que pensar. Si hubiera dejado un generador, solo uno. Pero los destruyo todos. Y ahora, podia ser tarde para Leo y su familia.

L: "Vamonos Karai"

Sh: "No me parece mala idea Leonardo. Deberias correr. Y mucho. Porque aunque el bueno Doctor pensaba que no, yo creo que conserva recuerdos. Y si tengo razon, en estos momentos esta en las alcantarillas, dirigiendose a tu casa. Vas contrarreloj Leo" - Hizo una pausa, mientras Leonardo y Karai se dirigian a la puerta - "tic-tac, tic-tac... " - Cuano casi salian por la puerta - "¡LEONARDO!"

Leonardo y Karai se giraron, justo antes de salir.

Sh: "¿Eres consciente de ello verdad?" - Espero un segundo - "Eres consciente de que... para salvar a tu familia... hoy tendras que pagar... el precio del Honor ¿Verdad?"

K: "¿Que?" - Karai parpadeo, y miro entonces a Leonardo que miraba con gesto serio a Shredder. Luego se dio la vuelta y salio, dejando a Karai sola con Shredder - "¿De que hablas padre?"

Sh: "Oh, él lo sabe muy bien. Hablo del precio que paga un guerrero por tener intacto su honor. Si no sabes a que me refiero, entonces no merece la pena intentar explicartelo. Es curioso" - hizo una pausa - "Gane quien gane, hoy va a ser un gran dia"

K: "Padre, ¿Era cierto lo que me contaste en mi dormitorio esta mañana? ¿Lo de que me dejarias abandonar el Clan y...?"

Shredder se giro en la silla hasta mirar a Karai, con una sonrisilla.

Sh: "¿Tu que crees? Necesitaba ver tu reaccion hija. Aunque no crei nunca que te creyeras el rollo del papa preocupado. Deberia meterme a actor ¿No crees?"

Karai, con los ojos vidriosos salió por la puerta, mientras podia oir la risa de su padre. Sabia que pronto, volverian a verse. Pero aún no. Ahora su amor le necesitaba para librar una batalla imposible, en un estado lamentable. Pues las heridas de Leonardo aun estaban lejos de curarse. Aunque la mayoria habian dejado de sangrar. La preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de Karai 'Tal vez, no podamos ganar'.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

Splinter medita. Lleva mas de una hora intentando no pensar en que su hijo podria estar sufriendo en este instante. Y aun no lo ha conseguido. Raphael da vueltas por la guarida, como un perro perdido. Donatello intenta concetrarse, pero solo piensa en que no deberia de estar en su taller. Deberia estar junto a su hermano. Aunque fuera sufriendo, con él. Mickelangelo lleva un rato intentando dejar de llorar. Llora de forma intermitente desde la reunion. Simplemente no puede imaginar su vida sin su hermano. Es demasiado doloroso. Mientras, April intenta explicar a Casey, que en cierto modo, ella tambien le habia traicionado. No carnalmente, pero si sentimentalmente. Casey se sorprendia cada vez más con lo que oia. Sin embargo, encajaba con los echos sucedidos recientemente. Ahora, solo quedaba decidir, que podia salvarse de su relacion, y que no.

April O'Neil: "...y yo no lo aceptaba. Posiblemente llevaba sin aceptarlo... desde que le conozco. Era tan... puro, tan inocente, y a la vez tan sabio. Era dificil resistirse"

Casey Jones: "Bueno. Ojala yo pudiera justificarme usando la palabra 'amor'. Pero no es cierto. Yo... solo queria saber lo que se siente al estar con una mujer asi. Aunque se que ella, posiblemente, hace eso con todos sus... jardineros, conserjes, etc..."

Ambos se rieron. April comenzo a aceptar los hechos que la rodeaban. Y poniendo gesto de resignacion, continuo.

AO: "Vamos a tener que tomarnos... un respiro" - Casey la miro sorprendido - "...Yo, intentare encajar todo esto y... te avisare cuando me encuentre mejor yo..."

CJ: "¿Pero se puede saber de que demonios estas hablando?" - April miró a Casey que le miraba con una mirada muy, muy seria. La clase de mirada que él no suele utilizar - "No podemos hacer eso"

AO: "Bueno, permiteme que te diga que, en este momento tengo derecho a mandarte a la mierda si quiero asi que no deberias ponerte asi por un 'respiro'"

CJ: "Desde luego que si..." - Cogió delicadamente las manos de April entre las suyas - "April... ¿De verdad te vas a rendir?"

AO: "...Bueno... tu te rendiste con nuestra relacion en cuanto te metiste en la cama con..."

CJ: "No hablo de nosotros. Olvidate de eso. Hablo de Leonardo" - Ella miró a Casey, con los ojos vidriosos - "...Mira, aunque no hay nada en el mundo que pudiera desear más que tu perdon, y... otra oportunidad. Se que eso no es lo que quieres. No es bueno intentar negarle al corazon lo que necesita. Hace que te lances a los brazos de hombres... inapropiados. Atractivos pero inapropiados"

April rio levemente.

AO: "Pero, Leonardo esta con Karai. ¿Que puedo hacer yo? Perdi mi oportunidad, no puedo simplemente..."

CJ: "¿Y por qué no?" - Volvio a mirarla seriamente - "Lucha April. Lucha por él. Tu podrias ser lo mejor en su vida, estoy seguro de ello. Él solo tiene que, aceptarlo"

AO: "No. Tu ne le oiste hablar de ella. No la va a abandonar"

CJ: "April, el amor es la fuerza más grande del mundo. Más que el odio, más que el poder, o el dinero. Encontrareis una manera. Llevais años esperandoos mutuamente. No puedes simplemente abandonar ahora, que esta todo dicho. ¿Que haras? ¿Estar conmigo hasta que rompan? ¿Y luego, buscar una excusa para venir a verle a escondidas? April, la vida no es una telenovela. No se puede vivir negandote a ti misma lo que sientes. Por eso precisamente a pasado todo esto. No dejes que vuelvan a pasar años, antes de tener otra oportunidad"

April no sabia que decir. Estaba realmente impactada por las palabra de Casey. Jamas le habia hablado asi. Con el corazon. Tan profundamente 'Quiza no es tan mal chico despues de todo'.

AO: "Gracias Casey"

CJ: "Muy bien, pequeña. ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?"

April guardó silencio unos segundos. Levantó la mirada hasta hacer contacto con los ojos de Casey, y con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, afirmó con decisión.

AO: "Voy a luchar"

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, LEJOS AUN DEL HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

Karai observa las heridas de Leonardo. Se estan reabriendo. Pero él parece no advertirlo. Estaba concentrado en lo que tenia que hacer. Y tambien estaba... empezando a dejar atras a Karai.

K: "Leo, por favor, un poco más despacio. No... no puedo seguir tu ritmo. Además, ¿No te duelen tus heridas? Te... te estas esforzando mucho... se te van a abrir todas..."

L: "KARAI..." - guardó silencio un segundo - "No hay dolor cuando hay fuerza"

Karai jamás habia oido una frase como esa en boca de Leonardo. Era la clase de comentario que haria su padre. Leonardo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar. Poca sangre, pero sin parar. Mientras recorria las alcantarillas. Solo 10 minutos más. Pero en 10 minutos, pueden pasar muchas cosas.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

Splinter se cansó de esperar. Ninguna noticia, ninguna llamada. Era demasiado. Salió fuera de su pequeña habitación, y se colocó donde todos pudieran verle.

Splinter: "Se acabó la espera"

Raphael: "Por fin..."

Donatello: "¡Vamos alla!"

Mickelangelo hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar, y tambien salio de su habitacion.

Mickelangelo: "Estoy con vosotros... sniff"

S: "Bien. Aunque aun estoy seguro de mi opinion acerca de Karai, tal vez haya fracasado. Debemos ponernos en movimiento"

CJ: "Nosotros tambien vamos"

AO: "Si, Sensei. No se vaya a olvidar de nosotros"

Splinter sonrió. Se dispuso a explicar su plan.

S: "Bien, somos una familia. Y haremos esto, unidos"

Guerrero Definitivo: "QUE BONIIIITOOOOO" - Una voz surgió de una de las entradas a las alcantarillas. Una voz que recordaba levemente a la de ¿Leonardo? Pero mucho más grave. Much más profunda. Y sobre todo... mucho más malvada.

S: "¿Quien eres? ¿Muestrate?"

GD: "Padre... por favor... ¿Es que no me reconoces?"

Salió de la oscuridad un monstruo enorme. Era como una tortuga, pero sin caparazón. De aproximadamente 2 metros y medio de altura. Hipermusculado. Y con enormes espadas metalicas, que le salian de los brazos. De sus cuatro brazos. Unicamente un pequeño calzoncillo negro tapaba sus partes intimas. Su rostro, recordaba levemente a Leonardo, pero sin corneas. Los ojos de esa bestia eran completamente rojos. Eran ojos... sin alma. Llevaba una sonrisa malevola en el rostro. Era los mas bajos instintos de Leonardo. Todos concetrados y multiplicados. Cada diente era un colmillo. Su boca se parecía más a la de un tiburón que a la de una tortuga. El verde de su piel era tan oscuro, que casi parecía negro. Caminó lentamente hacia el grupo de rebeldes, que comenzaba a sacar sus armas despacio.

GD: "¿Asi me recibis? ¿Es que no hibais a salvarme? Que descortes por vuestra aprte, no me ofreceis ni un trozo de pizza..." - Miró entonces a April. Comenzó a acercarse muy despacio - "Que tenemos aquí... hummmm. No se porque motivo, pero creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla. Oh, si"

Casey se puso en su camino.

CJ: "Atras monstruo"

GD: "Hum... el heroe al rescate. A ver que tal lo haces, inutil"

Casey trato de golpearle con uno de sus sticks de hockey, golpe que el monstruo detuvo con uno de sus brazos superiores. Como si no le costara ningun esfuerzo. Casey puso toda su fuerza y tensó todos sus musculos, pero no lograba mover el stick ni un milimetro.

GD: "Bueno. Lo has intentado" - Movió su brazo con fuerza haciendo un movimiento de latigo, lo que hizo a Casey soltarse del stick y salir volando, hasta encontrarse no muy delicadamente contra una pared de ladrillos.

CJ: "AAAAH, joder. Creo que me he roto algo"

GD: "Desde luego. Concretamente te has hecho una fisura en el cubito derecho. Justo el daño suficiente para mantenerte lejos. Me ocupare de ti despues"

R: "¿Insinuas que le has lanzado con la velocidad y direccion exactas para que se hiciera ese daño?"

GD: "Nooo. Veras, la postura en la que aterriza, esa es la clave. Pero si te refieres a si queria hacerle esa fisura, la respuesta es si" - se hizo un silencio - "Nunca doy un golpe si no voy a causar un daño. Y siempre se exactamente el daño que quiero provocar. Quiero que lo tengais muy claro..."

En silencio, Splinter se colocó ante el monstruo.

S: "Marchaos. Intentaré ganar tiempo"

D: "SENSEI"

S: "¡IROS!"

M: "No, no puedo perderle a usted tambien. Nooooooooo"

Miky salió con un salto y golpeo con ambos nunchacos al mosntruo a la vez, que detubo el golpe con uno de sus brazos. El monstruo no se inmuto, pero Miky rebotó y cayó. Antes de llegar al suelo, el monstruo le sujetó con uno de sus brazos inferiores. Luego le golpeo en la cara con un brazo superior, provocando que Miky comenzara a sangrar copiosamente por la boca.

S: "Hijo..."

Miky cayó al suelo, y recibió entonces una 'pequeña' patada propinada por el munstruo, que le desplazo cerca de Casey.

M: "Creo que estoy bien... Glagg" - La sangre salpicaba la pared.

GD: "Claro que esta bien. Iba a romeperle la mandivula pero es muy pronto para empezar a haceros daños reales. De momento me conformo con heriros levemente"

Splinter atacó ahora el monstruo, que recibió su golpe sin inmutarse.

GD: "Vamos, rata. Perdon, Sensei. Esperaba algo mejor de usted. ¿Acaso no puede derribar a su propio hijo?"

S: "Tu no eres mi hijo, y nunca lo seras"

El monstruo puso ahora un gesto de rabia. Una de sus espadas, la de su brazo inferior derecho, comenzó a deplegarse. Atacó a Splinter con ella, pero en su camino aparecío el bastón de Donatello. El monstruo gruño, y golpeo con su brazo superior izquiero a Donatello, que chocó en el aire cun una de las barandillas del piso de arriba. Se oyó un crack en el impacto, y luego cayó al suelo.

D: "Oh, Dios..."

GD: "Por meterte ente un padre y su hijo, ahora tienes inutilizada la pierna izquierda. Esta desconyuntada. Vuelve a hacerlo y seras el ultimo en morir"

Despues Splinter intentó atacar de nuevo al monstruo, que le dió una patada en el pecho, la cual hizo al buen maestro salir volando. Raphael le atrapó en el aire, y aterrizó con su padre en brazos.

S: "Oh, creo que me ha..."

GD: "Roto un par de costillas, si. La verdad, sois bastante inutiles. Esperaba algo mejor de vosotros"

Raphael dejó suavemente el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo. Y luego se puso en pie, con sus sais en las manos. Miró fijamente al monstruo.

R: "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente nos matas?"

GD: "Veras hermanito, eso seria demasiado facil. Ademas no quiero cometer la estupidez de matar a nadie, antes de que llegue"

R: "¿Quien?"

GD: "Mi copia. Mi copia falsa. El estupido con el que habeis estado viviendo. Aquel al que llamais Leonardo. Quiero matarle lentamente, delante de vosotros"

R: "Je..."

GD: "¿De qué demonios te ries, engendro?"

R: "¿Acaso crees poder derrotar a Leonardo?" - se hizo un silencio - "Jamas habia oido a nadie ser tan engreido. Ni siquiera yo me atreveria a afirmar una estupidez asi"

Los ojos del monstruo se abrieron de par en par. Por un momento mostraron algo parecido a una... ¿emocion?. Atacó a Raphael con las espadas de sus brazos superiores. El ataque fue detenido por los sais de Raphael. Luego, mientras Raphael se concentraba en mantener las enormes espadas de su enemigo lejos de él, el mosntruo le dio un puñetazo en el pecho con uno de sus brazos inferiores, provocando que Raphael tosiese sangre.

R: "Coffff"

GD: "Un consejo..." - Raphael le miró con odio - "...No dejes que bajen mis espadas. Je, je"

Comenzó entonces a dar puñetazos con sus brazos inferiores. Todos iban a puntos dolorosos pero inofensivos. El monstruo queria tomarse su tiempo. La escena estaba siendo contemplada por April, que estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, completemante aterrorizada. Aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del monstruo 'creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla. Oh, si'. No podia dejar de temblar y llorar de miedo y desesperacion. Y tampoco podia hacer nada. No estab a la altura. Nunca lo estaria. El monstruo se detubo un segundo.

GD: "¿Notas el dolor? ¿No es maravilloso? Podria romperte lo que quisiera, ahora mismo, casi sin esfuerzo. Que opinas de eso ¿Eh?"

R: "¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Afirmar que vas a hacer cosas que no puedes hacer?"

El monstruo se enfureció, agarró a Raphael con sus brazos inferiores y lo lanzó contra la pared.

GD: "Se acabó el juego. Ahora me ocuparé de ti gusano. Es una pena que no puedas ver lo que haré a tu hermano, pero en fin. Alguien tiene que ser el primero y él esta tardando mucho..."

L: "Lamento el retraso. ¿Me he perdido algo?"

Todos se giraron hacia la entrada. Leonardo estaba allí. Estaba malherido, con las espadas envainadas. Con gesto sereno. Sin miedo. Sin vacilacion. Sin un atisbo de inseguridad en sus ojos.

GD: "Vaya, vaya. Al fin. El Hijo prodigo regresa. ¿Como estas hermano?"

L: "Por favor, pido a todos lo que aun puedan andar, que ayuden a los que no pueden. Id a curaros, y tomaros un cafe. Yo voy en seguida"

GD: "NO SE OS OCURRA MOVEROS"

L: "Haced lo que os digo. Y tu" - señalo al monstruo - "es a mi a quien quieres, ¿Verdad? Pues lo que tengas que decirles a ellos, dimelo antes a mi"

El silencio inundó la habitación.

AO: "De acuerdo, Leo"

April se levantó. De repente ya no tenia miedo. Caminó hasta Splinter, y le ayudó a levantarse. De alguna forma la seguridad de Leonardo había inspirado a los demás, que comenzaron a retirarse, como bien podían. Comenzaron a meterse en la cocina. El Guerrero Definitivo, simplemente no podia comprenderlo. Toda la atmosfera de terror que él habia generado se había desintegrado en segundos. Ante él se alzaba alguien sin miedo. No lograba comprenderlo. Antes de desaparecer en la cocina, Splinter se detubo.

S: "Leonardo"

L: "¿Si, Sensei?"

El monstruo estaba entre ellos. Se dió cuenta entonces de que ya estaban todos en la cocina. Como demonios era esto posible. Estaban retorciendose hace un segundo.

S: "No tardes hijo. Se te enfriará el cafe"

L: "No se preocupe Sensei. No tardare"

GD: "¿QUE...? ¿COMO...?"

Ya estaban solos. Podia oirse a los hermanos, a April y a Splinter. Estaban bromeando sobre quien se había hecho más daño. Se oyeron risas. Nadie dudaba. Era como si la criatura ya estuviera derrotada. Como si fuera una anecdota graciosa. La criatura comenzó a ponerse muy, muy nerviosa. Se giró hacia Leonardo. Que estaba con los brazos cruzados, aún en la entrada.

GD: "Supongo que esto deberia intimidarme. Pues le estas hablando al arbol equivocado amigo"

L: "'LADRANDO'"

GD: "...¿QUE?"

L: "La frase es 'Le estas ladrando al arbol equivocado', 'amigo'.

HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

LA COCINA

R: "No te muevas..."

D: "Lo intento... ay" - Con un fuerte tiron, Raphael recolocó la pierna de Donatello - "AAAAAAAAH, DIOS"

Se oyeron risas generalizadas.

M: "Eres un quejica, yo tengo una fractura en la boca y mira, sigo siendo un bocazas ¡AY!"

S: "¿Que sucede, hijo?"

M: "Creo que me he mordido..."

Risas otra vez. Todos estaban tranquilos. April sabia lo que pasaba, pero Casey estaba algo desconcertado.

CJ: "¿Que haremos... si pierde?"

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

R: "Casey, a estas alturas ya deberisas tener un poco más de confianza en como hace Leo las cosas"

D: "Asi es. Leonardo tiene un plan. Eso seguro. Y por alguna razón para que funcione necesita que nosotros no estemos presentes"

CJ: "Y... ¿No teneis miedo?"

AO: "En realidad Casey no tiene mucha importancia"

CJ: "¿POR QUE?"

S: "Ya le has visto luchar, Sr. Jones. No podemos derrotarle. Sea lo que sea lo que tiene planeado mi hijo debemos confiar en él. Es la única baza que nos queda. Si le derrotan, luego moriremos nosotros. Por que ponerse nervioso, con algo que no podemos cambiar"

Se hizo el silencio. De repente sonó la campanilla del microondas.

D: "Ya estan los cafes"

AO: "Ten el tuyo, Doni... que no se te derrame en la otra pierna"

M: "Si, dejarias de servir para nada hermano"

Todos se rieron, todos menos Doni.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

SALA PRINCIPAL

Leonardo aún guarda silencio. Esperaba. Pero ¿A qué esperaba?. El monstruo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Leonardo sonrió. Esa era la señal. Debía poner en marcha su plan. Sabía que funcionaria. Sabía que funcionaria porque se estaba enfrentando a si mismo. La única duda era, si pagaria el precio del honor, o no.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. EL PRECIO DEL HONOR

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola!**

**Este capitulo me ha sido especialmente complicado de escribir. Sabia como queria que quedara, pero no me complacia del todo.**

**Me gustaria que me dijeseis que opinais.**

**Por cierto que aun espero vuestra ayuda para decidir:**

**¿Quereis que Leo, al final se quede con April, con Karai, o con las dos^_^?**

**Comentad por favor, y dadme vuestra opinion.**

**Los personajes de Tortugas Ninja y su historia no me pertenecen**

**Nota Adicional: Lamento las faltas de ortografía**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 8 - EL PRECIO DEL HONOR**

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

JUSTO EN LA ENTRADA

HACE 3 MINUTOS

Leonardo se detiene en silencio junto a la entrada de su hogar. Ve entonces a Karai que se coloca junto a él, tambien en silencio. Aún no han entrado. Leonardo se asoma, y puede ver al terrible monstruo, castigando las costillas de su hermano Raphael. No puede entrar ahora. Para poder poner en marcha su plan, debe esperar a que Raphael este lejos del monstruo. Se girá entonces hacia Karai, que sonrie excitada. Es la primera vez que van a luchar juntos. Y ella hará cualquier cosa que Leonardo le pida. Luchar, sangrar, morir...

Leonardo: "Debes quedarte aquí"

Cualquier cosa menos eso. Karai puso expresión de incomprensión mientras miraba las heridas de Leonardo.

Karai: "¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo voy contigo. Haré lo que me digas, vamos Leo. Liderame" - Leonardo la miró con una sonrisa. No recordaba la ultima vez que habia estado tan feliz de oir esa frase. Pero no era lo que queria oir ahora. No ahora.

L: "Bien... este es el plan..."

Se giró y dió un rápido golpe en el estomago de Karai, que no tardó en torcerse por el dolor y la sorpresa. Despues, Leonardo la agarró con los brazos del cuello, y le hizo la llave del sueño. Karai no tardó en dormirse. Leonardo comprobó que estaba bien, y se puso en pie.

L: "Ojala tubiera tiempo para explicarte mi plan. Aunque probablemente no lo aprobarias. No tengo mas opciones, es el precio que tengo que pagar. Lo siento" - Pudo ver ahora como el monstruo lanzaba a Raphael contra la pared. Había llegado el momento - "Cuidate mucho Karai. Eres la prueba viviente de que todos podemos superar el pasado"

Y dicho esto, entró en su hogar.

L: "Lamento el retraso. ¿Me he perdido algo?"

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL

AHORA...

Era el momento. Leonardo ya había logrado desconcertar al monstruo. Tenia que comenzar el plan. 'Espero que mis hermanos puedan apañarselas sin mi...' Con este pensamiento, comenzó.

L: "Hum..."

Guerrero Definitivo: "¿'Hum', QUE?"

L: "Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Mira agradezco tu interes por venir aqui, pero no tiendo a perder el tiempo con seres inferiores. Los monstruos asquerosos como tu no suelen despertar mi interes" - Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina - "Lo siento, pero hay un cafe en esa cocina que si me interesa de verdad..."

GD: "¿COMO TE ATREVES?" - El monstruo empezó a ponerse muy, muy tenso. Aun más que antes.

Leonardo se detubo. Resopló. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el monstruo con paso descontento. Como si estubiera yendo a ponerse una vacuna innecesaria, pero no tuviera más remedio.

L: "Esta bien..." - Se paró delante de él - "Vamos" - El monstruo estaba desconcertado - "VENGA. MUESTRAME LO QUE SABES HACER, VAMOS"

El monstruo montó en cólera. Olvidó por un momento lo de hacer sufrir a sus enemigos, y golpeo con gran fuerza a Leonardo en el pecho. Fue un golpe increible. Posiblemente había roto alguna costilla de Leonardo. Pero este no solo no gritó, volvió a ponerse erguido, y mirandole con una ceja arqueada le dijo:

L: "¿Esto es... todo? Espero que no. Porque si es así, me has decepcionado. Y no solo eso..." - Puso un tono más serio - "...tambien habrás decepcionado a tu familia"

El monstruo, por alguna razón, se enfureció aún más. Eran sentimientos y pensamientos que ni siquiera él sabia que tenia. Levantó su brazo derecho superior, y golpeó con toda su fuerza el rostro de Leonardo, que acompaño el golpe sin que el monstruo se diera cuenta. Aún así, El golpe fue brutal. Leonardo procuró no echar sangre por la boca. Se la tragó. Se dió la vuelta poniendose recto de nuevo, e inclinó la cabeza mientras la sacudía.

L: "Te he dicho que esto era una perdida de tiempo" - Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del monstruo lentamente hacia la cocina - "Si esa es toda tu fuerza, no puedo ayudarte. No hay nada que hacer. Veras, esta quien ha nacido para las artes marciales, y quien no" - Con cada palabra, el monstruo se iba enfurenciendo más - "Vuelve cuando sepas dar un puñetazo. Aunque no se si tu padre querra seguir entrenandote cuando se entere de que lo que te esta enseñando cae en saco roto"

GD: "GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" - El monstruo gritaba mirando al techo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Un grito increible. Un grito que haria que se tamblarearan los cimientos del infierno.

L: "EEEEH ¿Asi reaccionas? Solo los debiles se dejan llevar por sus impulsos. Sabía que eras debil fisicamente pero jamás me imaginé que fueses debil mentalmente" - Puso un tono más serio que antes - "Si sigues así... nunca podrás ser un buen lider para tus hermanos"

GD: "CALLATEEEEEEEEE"

El monstruo Se lanzó hacia Leonardo que dió un salto por encima del monstruo. Este, estaba tan descentrado, tan perdido, que ni siquiera hizo un amago de coger a Leonardo al pasarle por encima. Chocó y hundió una pared. Se dió entonces la vuelta, y al volver a entrar en la sala, se podía observar una brecha en su cabeza. El monstruo la ignoraba, mientras buscaba con los ojos a Leonardo. Le encontró apoyado en la pared. Serio, mirandole con gesto de desaprobación.

L: "Además de ser un escandaloso, ahora rompes las cosas, je. ¿Así quieres conquistar el corazón de una mujer?" - Puso otra vez el tono serio - "Pero si ni siquiera eres humano"

El Guerrero Definitivo no sabía porque, pero los comentarios de Leonardo le hacían enfurecer más y más. Referencias a... ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Que hermanos? ¿Su padre? ¿El Dr. Manheim? No, cuando oía la palabra 'padre', no era en el Doctor en quien pensaba. Eso seguro. La bestia podia sentirlos, pero no los recordaba. No como propios. Leonardo mantenía la presión como podía, mientras esquivaba, cada vez más facilmente, los ataques de la bestia.

LA COCINA

Hace rato que todos guardan silencio. No pueden salir, poque su lider les ha dicho que se queden aquí. Pero tampoco pueden taparse los oidos y no escuchar nada. Hace rato que comprenden que Leonardo se había dado cuenta de que, por mucho que les hubieran borrado de los recuerdos del monstruo, no podrían borrar sus sentimeientos hacia ellos. Y como la bestia había nacido hace 2 horas, no sabía como controlar sus impulsos. No recordaba las lecciones de Splinter. Recordaba lo aprendido, pero no las lecciones. Y es durante las lecciones, cuando un guerrero aprende a controlarse. Cuando aprende a vivir con las responsabilidades.

La bestia reaccionaba como el propio Leonardo reaccionaria ante esos comentarios, si no hubiera aprendido a vivir consigo mismo y con sus limitaciones. Solo entonces, en aquella mugrienta cocina, comprendieron cuanto significaban para Leonardo. Él estaba derrotando al monstruo, utilizandoles a ellos como arma. Por eso no podían estar presentes. Debían estar Leonardo y la bestia solos, para que pudiera usar sus recuerdos. Claro que habia otra razon. Una, que solo los hermanos y Splinter conocian. Ahora la bestia estaba perdida. En realidad, siempre lo estubo.

Raphael: "¿Sabeis? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo..." - Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba el cafe.

Todos se giraron hacia Raphael. Le vieron salir.

EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL

Para Leonardo, esquivar a un elfante chiflado era pan comido. Y eso es en lo que el monstruo se había convertido. Pero había algo que no iba nada bien. En el interior de su pecho algo se estaba rompiendo. Con un dolor tan grande, que haria que casi cualquiera perdiera el conocimiento alegremente, con tal de dejar de sufrir. Desgraciadamente para nuestro amigo, perder el conocimiento ahora, no era una opcion.

L: "Si eres incapaz de mantener la cabeza fría" - Dijo esquivando una de las espadas del monstruo - "Acabaras causando la muerte de uno de tus hermanos"

GD: "¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLEEEEEEES!!!"

El monstruo comenzó a golpear con las cuatro espadas a la vez, mientras Leonardo saltaba y esquivaba los golpes.

JUSTO EN LA ENTRADA

Karai comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, aún estaba mareada. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Leonardo esquivando los ataques del monstruo. Leonardo estaba peor que antes. Sus heridas sangraban copiosamente. Karai intentó incorporarse, pero sus piernas aún no respondían. Entonces alguien le ayudó a levantarse. Raphael estaba allí, ayudandola a levantarse, y sonriendole.

R: "No te preocupes, estas a salvo. Mi hermano lo tiene todo controlado ¿Lo ves? Ya casi ha terminado"

K: "¿De qué hablas? Leonardo necesita ayuda"

R: "No. De eso nada. Mi hermano debe estar solo para..." - Se dió cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y de que ella no lo entenderia. Señaló en dirección a la pelea, mientras comenzó a explicar - "Mira, los ataques del monstruo no tienen ninguna efectividad. Leonardo ya ha conseguido llevarle al limite. Verás pequeña hermana: El problema de la rabia es que..."

Leonardo esquivó un golpe del monstruo con el que clavó la espada de su brazo superior derecho en el suelo, momento en que nuestro heroe saltó sobre dicho brazo, y lo recorrío hasta llegar a su cabeza. Mientras pasaba sacó una katana y la dió un tajo bajo el cuello. Despues, volvió a envainar la espada... y se esfumó.

R: "...si dejas que te consuma, en poco tiempo..."

El monstruo no dejaba de dar vueltas. No veía a Leonardo por ninguna parte, porque había saltado y estaba agarrado e una tubería del techo. Cuando el monstruo se puso en la postura correcta, Leonardo se dejo caer mientras se impulsaba en direccion al monstruo, con las rodillas por delante, con las que golpeó su nuca.

R: "...pierdes la perspectiva"

Con la fuerza del impacto el monstruo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, momento en que Leonardo aprovechó para agarrar con las dos manos la mandivula del monstruo, y comenzó a tirar. Con toda su fuerza, con toda su pasión, con todo su odio... y con todo su amor.

Los músculos de Leonardo comenzaron a tensarse. Tiraba con todo lo que tenia. Entonces la herida del cuello comenzó a hacerse más grande. Cada vez más. Un poco más. El monstruo solo daba mandobles al aire, mientras Leonardo le arrancaba la cabeza poco a poco. Hasta que, finalmente, la cabeza del monstruo salió volando, y acabó en las manos de nuestro amigo el de las katanas.

Mientras el montruo caía, Leonardo lanzó un grito al aire. Un grito salvaje, levantando la cabeza con su mano derecha. El monstruo se desplomó en el suelo, con un sonido ensordecedor.

Sus hermanos y su maestro salieron de la cocina. Tambien April y Casey salieron a mirar. Raphael y Karai contemplaban estupefactos, la figura de Leonardo poniendose en pie, sobre el monstruo, con la cabeza de la bestia en la mano. Estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Mientras con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzaba a comprender lo que había hecho.

Miró entonces la cabeza que tenía en la mano. Era la suya. Esa cabeza podría haber sido la suya, si no hubiera conocido a sus hermanos, a su padre, y a sus amigos. Entonces repentinamente, el cansancio físico y mental hicieron presa de él, y se derrumbó.

TODOS: "¡LEONARDOOOOOOO!"

Sus hermanos le rodearon, Splinter colocó su cabeza en su regazo, cuando se dió cuenta de algo. Se giró hasta mirar a Karai.

L: "Maestro..."

Splinter volvió a mirar a su hijo.

Splinter: "¿Si, hijo mio?"

L: "Digame maestro ¿Están todos bien?"

S: "Si hijo. Nos has salvado a todos"

L: "No... vosotros le habeis derrotado. Vosotros me habeis salvado a mi. Como siempre... Vaya... No creí que doliera... tanto..."

S: "Hijo yo... espera" - Volvió a mirar a Karai - "Hija mia, tu deberias estar aqui, sosteniendole"

Karai, que ya estaba serena, comenzó a inclinarse y ocupó el lugar de Splinter, colocando sus rodillas debajo de la cabeza de Leonardo. Al poco Mickelangelo llegó con cierto instrumental médico, y se lo entregó a Donatello. Comenzó a revisar a su hermano, mientras este abría los ojos y miraba el rostro de Karai, que le miraba descorazonada. Todos clavavan su mirada en ella, pues hacía solo unas horas que sabían de su relación con Leonardo, pero hasta este instante no habían comprendido cuan importante era para él.

L: "Hola... mi pequeña ninja... ¿Estas bien?"

K: "¿Que si estoy bien? Mi novio me ha dejado inconsciente para enfrentarse solo al monstruo más peligroso que jamás haya existido, ¿Y me preguntas que si estoy bien?"

Leonardo le sonrió, y comenzó a hacerle señas para que se aproximara. Cuando estubo lo bastante cerca la besó. Y le susurró:

L: "Lo siento. Es que no me pude resistir. Me has llamado 'novio'..."

Karai le sonrió, mientras Doni comenzaba a erguirse con cara de preocupación.

Donatello: "No... puedo hacer nada por él..." - Dijo con voz temblorosa

Todos le miraron fijamente. Más que nadie April. Que temía perderle antes de haberle tenido.

L: "No... no os preocupeis. Esto... formaba parte del plan. No... no esperaba sobrevivir..." - todos le miraban estupefactos, mientras Leonardo mostraba un rostro de pura felicidad - "...Lo unico que importa que estais todos bien. Eso es lo unico que..."

April miró a Donatello con cara de desesperación.

April O'Neil: "No puedes hablar en serio... no... no puede...."

D: "Lo siento pero, tiene multiples heridas, ha perdido mucha sangre, y tiene una hemorragia interna. Creo que durante gran parte de la lucha tenia una costilla fracturada, y cada vez que se movía la costilla iba destrozandole por dentro. Si tubiera un quirofano podría hacer algo pero así..."

April no pudo resistirlo, se lanzó sobre Leonardo y comenzó a abrazarle y a besarle, mientras no dejaba de llorar. Karai solo le miraba, mientras se le iba escapando la vida. No le moletaba la actitud de April. Entonces, levantó la cabeza como con una revelación.

K: "Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarle. Es el cirujano del Clan. No vive con el Clan pero puede encargarse de casi cualquier herida. incluso de algunas heridas internas. Dispone de un quirofano y ciertos materiales. Es discreto, solo hay un problema" - Todos la miraron - "Puede ser muy caro. Y casi seguro que a estas alturas mi padre me ha congelado la cuenta"

AO: "Yo lo pagaré" - April miró a Karai - "Lo que haga falta. Me va muy bien el negocio tengo... tengo mucho dinero ahorrado. Iba a comprarme una casa nueva, pero hay... hay cosas mas importantes"

Karai asintió con la cabeza mientras Leonardo empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue la voz de Karai.

K: "Bien, entoces, ayudadme a llevarlo a la furgoneta de..."

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

DESPACHO DE SHREDDER

DOS DIAS DESPUES DE LA LIBERACION DE LEONARDO

Oroku Saki vuelve a estar iluminado por la luz artificial. Mirando al vacio, a la noche que baña Nueva York. No sabe como acabo la lucha. no sabe quien gano. Pero sabe que tarde o temprano, el Guerrero Definitivo vendra a por él... sea quien sea. Un General de su ejercito entra en la sala. Saluda y espera.

Oroku Saki: "Informa"

General Yoshikawa: "Se presenta el General Yoshikawa, Señor. Me hizo venir para ocupar el puesto de Karai, la traidora"

Oroku se giró y le miró. Le analizó unos segundos.

OS: "Largo de aqui"

GY: "Pero señor..."

OS: "No eres lo bastante bueno, Yoshikawa. ¡FUERA!"

El General se marchó. Oroku se giró mirando al vacío. Pensaba 'Dios, Karai. ¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme? Tenia grandes planes para ti. Habrias sido la mejor de la historia del Clan. Incluso mejor que yo' Una pequeña lagrima recorre la mejilla de Oroku. Este la recoge, y la mira. Ni siquiera él comprende hasta que punto queria a Karai. Ni siquiera él comprende lo sinceras que fueron sus palabras aquella mañana en su dormitorio. Pero ella no debe saberlo. Nunca. Otro General entra por la puerta.

General Miho: "Se presenta la General Miho, Señor"

Oroku se giró de nuevo. La miró, la inspeccionó.

OS: "Largo de aqui"

GM: "¿Señor?"

OS: "No eres lo bastante buena, Miho. ¡FUERA!"

La General Miho no se movió, se puso firme y con tono decidido habló:

G: "Señor, ¿Cómo puede saber que no soy lo bastante buena?" - Oroku se giró - "Sometame a alguna prueba Señor, pero no me desprecie sin niguna razón. Mi orgullo no puede soportar eso"

Oroku sonrió.

OS: "Esa, es la primera prueba Miho. Mi general en jefe no debe soportar un trato así. Ni siquiera por parte de mi. Eres la primera esta mañana que tiene una posibilidad"

GM: "Gracias, Señor"

OS: "No me des las gracias, todavia. Aun es pronto para decir que valgas lo suficiente" - Le lanzó una lanza, mientras él cogía otra - "¿Preparada?"

La General Miho, se colocó con decision en postura de ataque.

GM: "Cuando quiera"

CLINICA DEL CIRUJANO DEL CLAN

HABITACION 1138

Leonardo comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Comenzó a escuchar... ¿Risas? ¿Quien se rie? Al abrir los ojos vió a April y a Karai, contandose anecdotas acerca de Leonardo. April le contaba a Karai acerca de los primeros dias, cuando la salvaron de un pequeño grupo de ladrones, la historia del sai perdido, el secuestro de Splinter. Karai le hablaba de sus peleas con Leonardo, de su primer encuentro amistoso, de sus conversaciones. Puede que fuera una de las pocas veces en que Leonardo se comportó de forma egocentrica, pero no pasa todos los días que dos mujeres que afirman estar enamoradas de ti, esten hablando de ti en tu presencia sin ellas saberlo. Hablaban de él de una forma tan dulce, que le parecia que hablaban de otro. Finalmente, April notó que estaba despierto.

AO: "Vaaaayaaa. Pero si es el dormilón. ¿Has vuelto a la tierra de los vivos, eh?"

K: "Hola, guerrero" - se inclinó y le besó.

L: "Hola Karai. Hola April... ¿Cómo están mi padre Y mis hermanos?"

K: "¿Podrias dejar de preocuparte por los demas un instante? El unico que ha tenido riesgo de muerte eres tu"

AO: "Tranquila Karai. Leo, están bien. Están en la alcantarilla. No podian quedarse hasta que despertaras porque necesitan reposo por las heridas. Miky no esta muy mal, pero le dijimos que por favor se quedara alli, cuidando de los otros. Tiene mi movil, esta esperando nuestra llamada para decirle que por fin estas depierto"

No parecian ellas. Sobre todo Karai, que parecia una mujer normal. Una de tantas que no sabe lo que es lanzar una estrella envenenada contra nadie. Y April... por alguna razon, tenia un brillo especial en los ojos. Entonces Leonardo se dio cuenta de que Karai, tenia una mirada de resignacion.

L: "Vale... todo eso esta muy bien, pero ¿Que sabeis vosotras que no me habeis contado aun?"

Karai y April se miraron. Y luego a Leonardo. Karai se dispuso a hablar, pero antes de poder empezar April le puso la mano en el hombro 'Deja que hable yo' Karai asintio, y se cruzo de brazos.

AO: "Veras, como hemos estado aqui, esperando, muchas horas..."

L: "¿Cúanto llevo inconsciente?"

K: "¿Eso qué más da?" - Dijo algo enfadada - "Te intentamos contar algo importante..."

AO: "Casi dos dias Leo. Unas... 40 horas. Hace más de un dia que saliste del quirofano..." - hizo una pausa - "Bueno. Hem... Hemos tenido tiempo para hablar acerca de ti, y hemos llegado a una conclusion. Yo no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ti, y ella tampoco"

K: "Eso nunca"

Leonardo las miro a las dos, perplejo.

L: "Lo siento, debo ser un poco lento, y eso... ¿Como nos deja?"

K: "Pues... " - April le hizo un gesto de detencion.

AO: "Mira. Aunque Karai no tenia porque hacerlo, me ha... ofrecido una opcion. Y yo la he tomado. Me he... dado cuenta de que la vida es muy corta, y es evidente que ella tambien te quiere de verdad, asi que..."

K: "Pienso que merece la pena intentarlo"

L: "Vale... intentar ¿Qué, exactamente?"

Karai y April se miraron.

K: "A veces es duro de mollera"

AO: "Bueno, es que suele ser él quien decide" - Miró a Leonardo - "Veras, la cosa es que podriamos vernos de vez en cuando. Tu y yo. Cuando no estes con Karai. Quiero decir, podriamos repartirnos los dias o algo asi..."

K: "Aun no tenemos muy pensado como repartirlos"

AO: "Quiza lo mejor, seria que lo decidieras tu. Si te apetece estar conmigo, me llamas. Si te apetece estar con Karai la llamas... Vas a tener que comprarte un movil..."

April le sonrió. Leonardo miró a una y a otra.

L: "Vale esta bien. Que alguien me baje la morfina, quiero despertarme"

K: "Leo, hablamos en serio"

L: "No, no va a funcionar. Empezareis a competir... pensareis que tengo una favorita, los celos son muy peligrosos, no quiero veros pelear"

K: "Entonces deberias aceptar el arreglo, porque la otra posibilidad es que nos enfrentemos ella y yo por tu amor"

April comenzo a hacerle gestos de negacion a Leonardo 'Esa no fue idea mia'. Leonardo sonrió.

L: "Bueno... "

AO: "No digas nada. Solo... piensatelo"

K: "Si no te parece bien, dinoslo. Y ya veremos lo que hacemos" - hizo una pausa - "De todos modos en teoria esto es solo un arreglo temporal"

AO: "Si, quiero decir: Si un dia, queda claro que amas a una mucho mas que a la otra, la otra se apartara"

Leonardo seguia sin creerselo del todo. Estaba convencido de que hiba a despertarse en cualquier momento, y le dirian que Karai a estrangulado a April mientras dormia. Todo aquello le sonaba muy...

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

DESPACHO DE SHREDDER

La General Miho cayó. No recordaba cuentas veces habia caido. Sudando y con claras heridas miró a Oroku Saki desde el suelo.

OS: "Bien" - Se alejó y dejo el arma - "Normalmente soy más exigente. deberia de hacerte pasar por más pruebas. Pero en este momento, necesito tu ayuda"

GM: "Si, Señor. Me imagino la mision"

Oroku se giró y la miró.

OS: "¿Ah, si? ¿Qué mision crees que es?"

GM: "Pues, buscar a la traidora y a la tortuga, Señor"

Oroku guardó silencio. Pareció pensarselo unos segundos.

OS: "No. Tu mision, por ahora, es simplemente reconstruir la estructura del Clan del Pie. La traidora y la tortuga son asunto mio. Mantente al margen"

GM: "Pero Señor, tengo algunas pistas y..."

OS: "BASTA"

Se hizo el silencio.

GM: "Lo siento, Señor"

OS: "Más te vale. Mis ordenes no se discuten. No te preocupes por ellos"

GM: "Se lo suplico Señor" - hizo una pausa - "Es evidente que tiene algo en mente. Digame, ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido?" - Oroku guardó silencio - "Señor, si no puede confiar en mi, no se en quien puede confiar"

OS: "Admito que tu expediente es intachable..."

GM: "Gracias Señor"

OS: "Pero el de Karai tambien lo era. Despues de lo sucedido va a costar aun mas ganarse mi confianza. Demuestra ser digna de ella, y no te faltara informacion. Retirate"

GM: "Si, Señor"

La General Miho abandono la sala, dejando a Shredder solo con sus pensamientos. Realmente parecia alguien extraordinaria pero... ¿De fiar? Eso estaba por demostrar.

CLINICA DEL CIRUJANO DEL CLAN

HABITACION 1138

TRES DIAS DESPUES DE LA LIBERACION DE LEONARDO

Leonardo comenzo a recobrar el conocimiento. Podia escuchar... nada. No habia nadie hablando en la habitacion. Comenzo a abrir los ojos, y pudo ver a Karai, que estaba recostada sobre un sillon. Al darse cuenta de que Leonardo estaba al fin despierto, Karai se levanto frotandose los ojos.

K: "Hola, guerrero... OOOOOOAAAAAAH, ¿Cómo estas?"

L: "Karai, acabo de tener un sueño rarisimo..."

K: "¿Ah, si? Cuentamelo"

L: "Soñe que April y tu habiais decidido compartirme. Y que habiais tomado la decision mientras yo dormia..."

K: "Vaaaaaya. ¿En serio?"

L: "Si, y... ya no tenia que escoger"

K: "No, si ya no vas a tener que escoger"

L: "¿Ah, no?"

K: "No. He... estrangulado a April mientras dormia" - Leonardo abrió mucho los ojos - "Si. Ya no sera un problema"

L: "Que... pero..."

April entró entonces con unos cafes y unos donuts.

AO: "Vaya, pero si estas depierto ¿De que hablais?"

K: "De tu entierro. Sera mañana a las 10. Trae traje de gala"

AO: "Oh, tengo uno perfecto"

L: "¿Que? ¿EH?"

K: "Cariño, no fue un sueño. Paso de verdad, perdiste el conocimiento de repente, y no has vuelto a despertar hasta ahora"

AO: "Si, y no te preocupes por nada. Todo esta..." - Su movil empezo a sonar - "Hum, es Miky. Que oportuno. Saldre fuera para cogerlo"

April salio de la habitacion. Leonardo miro a Karai con mirada seria.

L: "¿Estas segura de esto?"

K: "Siiiiiii. Es buena chica, y prefiero compartirte a perderte. Como ninja, me crie en un lugar donde nada era de nadie. Todos lo compartiamos todo. Solo me permitieron tener ciertas posesiones al convertirme en general. E incluso entonces en realidad eran posesiones del Clan. Podian serme arrebatadas sin darme ninguna explicacion. Creo... que puedo resistirlo"

L: "Todo eso esta muy bien pero, no me vas a perder"

K: "Eso dices ahora" - hizo una pausa. Bajo la mirada - "Mira, no soy precisamente una experta en el amor, pero se muy bien que los amores ocultos son los mas fuertes. Y vosotros llevais amandoos en lo más profundo desde hace... ¿Cuantos años?" - Hizo una pausa - "Y a mi me conoces sin intentar matarte solo... 15 dias. Estamos muy seguros de lo que sentimos ahora, pero... ¿Y mañana? ¿Y pasado?... ¿Y dentro de un año?" - Leonardo guardó silencio - "¿Lo ves?"

L: "Pero Karai... tu has abandonado el Clan por mi..."

Karai le puso un dedo en la boca, para que guardara silencio.

K: "Leo... tu ibas a morir. Ibas a morir por todos nosotros y... estabas tranquilo. Se que renunciarias a ser feliz para hacerme feliz a mi. Pero... no quiero que lo hagas. Si esto es... lo necesario para que seas feliz" - Le sonrio - "Que asi sea"

Leonardo sonrio, y tomo las manos de Karai con delicadeza entre las suyas. Luego, guardo silencio mientras la sonrisa de ambos rostros desaparecia.

L: "Estube pensando mucho Karai, Durante el recorrido del edficio del Clan hasta mi casa. Por eso estaba algo ido. Estube pensando en que... con esto del Guerrero Definitivo tu padre ha estado VERDERAMENTE cerca de matar a un miembro de mi familia. Quiza a varios"

K: "Si. Tambien lo he pensado. Pero, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que vas a tener que hacer? Quiero decir... No volveras a ser el mismo despues de..."

L: "Lo se"

K: "¿Y tus hermanos?"

L: "NO" - agito la cabeza - "Ellos no deben saber nada"

K: "¿Y la anticuaria del movil?"

Leonardo guardo silencio mirando la puerta.

L: "Ella es inocente, debe seguir siendolo. La inocencia es algo a proteger en este mundo. Es... de lo mas importante"

K: "Tranquilo, yo estare contigo"

Hubo un silencio aterrador.

L: "¿Te das cuenta Karai?" - Una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de la tortuga - "Voy a vender mi alma"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. UNA TARDE TRANQUILA

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero es que he estado trabajando en los tres ultimos capitulos a la vez.**

**Nos acercamos a la recta final. Aunque aun no estoy seguro, creo que me quedan dos capitulos (sin incuir este)**

**para terminar mi Fan-Fic. Este capitulo es más bien tranquilo, pero el siguiente es especial para mi, y creo que os gustara**

**Por cierto que aun espero vuestra ayuda para decidir:**

**¿Quereis que Leo, al final se quede con April, con Karai, o con las dos^_^?**

**Comentad por favor, y dadme vuestra opinion.**

**Los personajes de Tortugas Ninja y su historia no me pertenecen**

**Nota Adicional: Lamento las faltas de ortografía**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 9 - UNA TARDE TRANQUILA  
**

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

POR LA TARDE

Leonardo, una vez más, comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento. Esta vez sabía donde estaba. Esta era su habitación. Todos estaban allí. Sus hermanos, su maestro, Karai... un momento.

Leonardo: "¿Donde esta April?"

Karai mostro cierto gesto de resignacion.

Karai: "Esta... trabajando Leo. Alguna vez tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad?. Ha estado aquí tanto como ha podido, pero tambien tiene un negocio. Y en este momento, precisamente, no puede dejar de atenderlo"

Leonardo miró a sus hermanos. Solo Splinter tenia vendas visible. Donatello se ayudaba con una muleta. Raphael parecía estar bien, y Mickelangelo tambien.

L: "Karai, ¿Puedes dejarme solo con mis hermanos, un segundo?"

K: "Si, Leo" - se inclinó, le beso y salio - "De todos modos estoy hambrienta..."

Leonardo miraba a su familia con una sonrisa. Todos ellos estaban, mirandole con gesto orgulloso. Tanto, que Leonardo comenzo a sonrojarse.

L: "No... me mireis asi. Me poneis nervioso"

Raphael: "Tranquilo hermano. Tu descansar"

L: "Sensei, ¿Qué tal lo hice?"

Splinter: "Hijo, tardaste mucho" - Hizo una pausa - "Para cuando acabaste, el cafe estaba helado" - Todos se rieron. Puso un tono mas serio - "...Leonardo"

L: "¿Si, Sensei?"

S: "Lo hiciste bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Y tus hermanos tambien. Ahora, creo que voy a sentarme, mis costillas me estan matando"

Splinter salió, mientras Raphael cerraba la puerta, para que nadie les escuchara. Se acercaron a Leonardo, y se sentaron a su alrededor.

Donatello "¿Sabes, aun no me lo puedo creer?"

L: "Si, pensaba que esa bestia me hiba a matar"

Mickelangelo: "Desde luego. ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando has hablado de April?"

Leonardo miro a su hermano pequeño.

L: "Miky, me refiero al monstruo tortuga, el de los cuatro brazos..."

M: "Si, bueno. Ese tambien daba miedo"

D: "Me parece increible que estes con Karai. Es como... no se. Surrealisra"

R: "Es posible que sea surrealista, pero ¿Le has visto el culito? Bufff. Seguro que puede partir nueces con él"

Risas generalizadas. Hubo entonces un silencio sepulcral. Raphael y los demas pusieron caras serias, mientras la tortuga del rojo antifaz comenzaba a hablar.

R: "¿Sabes? En cuanto dijiste lo de que te dejaramos solo... bueno. Supimos en seguida lo que ibas a hacer"

D: "Si... Te has arriesgado mucho, hermano"

M: "Oye, al fin y al cabo, todo ha salido bien"

D: "Eso depende. Hay quien no considera una muerte digna el morir decapitado"

Otro silencio inundó la habitación.

R: "Pues yo creo que fue una muerte digna, ya lo creo. Además si tenemos en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño y..."

L: "No quiero hablar de eso" - Todos se cayaron inmediatamente.

D: "Bueno, y como es el salir con dos chicas a la vez ¿Eh?" - Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema. Leonardo sonrió.

L: "Pues... aún no lo se. Cuando me entere del plan, yo aún estaba drogado hasta las cejas"

Rieron de nuevo.

M: "Esto no es justo. Tu tienes a Karai y ahora tambien a April. ¿Qué hacemos los demas, eh?"

Leonardo puso cara seria. Eso no se le habia pasado por la cabeza, pero era verdad. Sus hermanos podian ser un problema. No es que fueran ajenos a los celos. Eso seguro.

L: "Bueno, yo..."

D: "Tranquilo hermano. Todos somos conscientes de que April te quiere a ti. No vamos a causar problemas"

R: "Habla por ti. Como aquí el anciano" - señalo a Leonardo - "se eche atras con cualquiera de ellas, ahí voy a estar yo, para recoger los pedazos"

Volvieron a reir. Por un momento, volvian a ser una familia. Nadie cuestionaba a Leonardo. Nunca más. Era evidente que se merecia un descanso. Se habia ganado tener... lo que quisiera. Y si queria paz y amor, tendria paz y amor. Pero no iba a durar para siempre.

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES

April O'Neil habla por el movil. Parece muy interesada en lo que le dicen por el. Las 8 personas que estan esperando no guardan silencio, todos tienen prisa. A April empieza a serle complicado escuchar. En este tipo de situaciones, April suele decirle a la persona en linea, que ya le llamara despues. Pero en vez de eso, le dice que espere un segundo. Levanta entonces la cabeza y mira a los que estan en su tienda, con mirada furiosa.

April O'Neil: "¿Quieren callarse de una vez?" - Hizo una pausa - "Si tanta prisa tienen, hay otra tienda de antigüedades al final de la calle. Les encantara. Y ahora, si se quedan, guarden silencio. Sera solo un minuto" - Volvio a colocarse el auricular en la oreja - "¿Pero esta bien?"

Movil: "Si, no te preocupes. Puedo oirle reir en este momento. Esta con sus hermanos. A preguntado por ti"

April cerro los ojos, y guardo silencio un segundo, maldiciendose por no estar alli.

AO: "Gracias por llamar, Karai"

M: "Solo intento hacer por ti lo que espero que hagas tu por mi, cuando estas con el. Si la informacion no fluye entre nosotras, esto no funcionara"

AO: "Es cierto. Cuidate Karai, y cuida a Leo"

M: "Lo hare. Y ahora vuelve con tus clientes, que se estan empezando a enfadar. Aunque ninguno se haya ido aun"

April se quedo algo sorprendida. Se giro y comprobo que era verdad. Ahi estaban, los 8. Esperando en silencio.

AO: "¿Como sabes...?"

M: "April, es muy dificil de explicar. Tu solo ocupate de ellos. El de color esta pensando en marcharse"

AO: "¿Como...?"

M: "He notado un acento de Harlem. Bueno... te dejo"

Karai colgo. Aquello era como para dejar perplejo a cualquiera. Comenzo a comprender, que Karai era ninja como las tortugas, pero distinta. Tenia otras habilidades. Se giró en dirección a los clientes, y pudo observar al fondo a un hombre alto de color, que miraba la puerta. Alzo los brazos, y dijo en alto:

AO: "Lamento lo sucedido. Mi novio a tenido un accidente y me estaban informando de su estado" - Se dió cuenta de que habia empleado la palabara 'novio'. ¿Se le podia considerar un novio? ¿Realmente? Se dirigió entonces hacia el primero de la cola - "¿Que puedo hacer por usted?"

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

LA COCINA

Karai termina de comerse un sandwich, mientras escucha las risas de la habitacion de Leonardo. No puede evitar sonreir. Splinter se le queda mirando. Karai lo nota, y se gira hacia el viejo Maestro. Ponen los dos gesto serio.

K: "Con el debido respeto, si hay algo que desee decirme, digalo ahora"

S: "Aqui no. Acompañame a mi santuario"

Se levantaron y fueron al pequeño santuario de Splinter. Splinter sabia que era el lugar más insonorizado de la casa. Cerro la puerta tras Karai, y se colocó de rodillas en el lugar habitual con los ojos cerrados.

S: "Por favor, arrodillate y ponte comoda"

Karai asi lo hizo. Nunca habia estado alli. Comenzo a comprender que la rodeaba un lugar lleno de recuerdos. El lugar donde Leonardo y sus hermanos, comprendieron lo que eran las artes marciales.

S: "Me gustaria que fueses sincera conmigo Karai. Al cien por cien. Te doy mi palabra de honor, de que todo lo que me digas, no saldra de aqui"

Karai miro algo perpleja a la rata, mientras se colocaba comoda frente a él. Y con un jesto de comprension, contesto.

K: "Si, Maestro Splinter"

S: "Puedes llamarme solo Splinter. Al fin y al cabo, no hay ninguna relacion entre nosotros aun"

K: "Lo siento pero, me han enseñado a mostrar respeto a los grandes Maestros. Y usted desde luego es uno de ellos"

Splinter sonrio.

S: "Veras Karai, me enfrento a un dilema. Confio en ti, porque mi hijo confia en ti. Pero es evidente que le ocultas algo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no le pondras en peligro, eso es todo"

K: "Con el debido respeto, Maestro Splinter, si quisiera hacerles daño, ya se lo habria echo"

S: "No estoy diciendo que pienses traicionarnos. Has llegado muy lejos para eso, tu lealtad esta provada. Pero ¿Vas a negarme que le ocultas algo?"

Karai miro al suelo. Luego a Splinter.

K: "¿Como sabe eso?"

S: "Soy Ninja. Es mi especialidad, Karai. Averiguar que ronda la mente de mis hijos. Y ahora, eres una de la familia. Te miraba fijamente porque no estaba seguro de si aceptarias mi consejo. Pero aun asi te he traido aqui, creo que merece la pena intentarlo"

K: "Comprendo" - Hizo una pausa - "Lo unico que puedo contarle, es que lo que estoy ocultando a su hijo, es algo que sabra muy pronto"

S: "Ya veo. Y es algo que podria ponerle en peligro, ¿Verdad?"

K: "Es algo que, si supiera ahora, intentaria salir inmediatamente de aqui. Incluso herido. Asi que no puedo contarselo, aun no. Estoy corriendo un riesgo al esperar, pero Leonardo necesita al menos un dia más para estar listo"

S: "Listo ¿Para qué?"

Karai miro fijamente al maestro.

K: "Lo siento. No puedo contarselo"

S: "¿Por qué, Karai? Ya te he dicho que guardare el secreto"

K: "Y le creo. Pero Leonardo me hizo prometer que no se lo diria" - Hizo una pausa - "Me gustaria hacerle una pregunta, aunque se que es un acto egoista teniendo en cuenta que yo no he repondido a la suya"

S: "Adelante hija. Pregunta sin miedo"

K: "¿Hasta que punto cree que Leonardo podria amarme?"

Splinter se le quedo mirando perplejo.

S: "Lo siento. Pero creo que no comprendo tu pregunta"

K: "Quiero decir, ¿Cree que él me perdonaria, si yo hiciera algo... malo?" - Hizo una pausa - "Algo realmente, malo"

Splinter la miro de nuevo fijamente.

S: "Probablemente ¿Como de grave es?"

K: "Aun es pronto para saberlo pero, creo que podria ser muy grave"

S: "Comprendo. Asi que es algo, cuya gravedad podria ser mayor o menor dependiendo de... 'factores'"

K: "Exacto"

Hubo un silencio. Uno aterrador. Splinter y Karai se miraban fijamente. Splinter intentaba VER a traves de Karai. Pero le era imposible. Tenia una personalidad tan diferente de la de sus hijos. Además, teniendo en cuanta la vida que habia tenido ¿Como de grave podia ser?

S: "Lo siento, pero no lo se. Lo que si se es que mi hijo haria un esfuerzo enorme por perdonarte, si considera que tus actos estan justificados. Si no, posiblemente no sea capaz de hacerlo" - Hizo una pausa - "¿Estan justificados, Karai?"

K: "Tal vez no"

Splinter se quedó boquiabierto. Algo cuya gravedad podria oscilar, y que al final podria no obtener ningun resultado ¿Que podia ser?

S: "Entonces, te odiaria por ello. Lo siento"

K: "Me lo imaginaba. Gracias por su tiempo, Maestro Splinter"

Karai se levantó y salió fuera. Splinter se quedó aun unos minutos en el santuario. Dando vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Karai ¿Qué podia ser? ¿Qué podia ser tan grave, como para que Karai pensara que Leonardo podria dejarla despues de hacerlo? Si no pensara eso, no le habria hecho esas preguntas al viejo Sensei. Lo unico que sabia Splinter, es que fuera lo que fuera, iba a cambiar la forma en que veian a Karai... para siempre.

LA HABITACION DE LEONARDO

Karai espero unos segundos junto a la puerta. Podia oirles discutir acerca de si Leonardo era o no la tortugas mas afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. La consideraban un factor que hacia afortunado a Leonardo. Eso la hizo sentir bien y aceptada. Incluso mas que antes. Respiro profundamente y entró.

K: "¡Hola, chicos! ¿De qué hablabais?"

L: "Hola, cariño"

R: "Comentabamos cuando vas a dejar al lisiado este, y te vas a venir con los hombres de verdad"

L: "¿Que...?" - Mickelangelo tapo la boca de su hemano Leonardo.

M: "Si, vamos. Este no sirve ya para nada"

K: "Hum... ¿Que me ofreceis?"

Raphael comenzo a sacar musculo. Karai comenzo a carcajearse. Y luego Donatellos y Mickelangelo. Raphael tambien empezo a reirse. Leonardo apenas podia hablar... ni respirar.

M: "Perdona hermano, se me ha ido la mano" - Dijo levantandose y dejandole al fin respirar.

L: "Buffff. Vaya, si que te has puesto fuerte. O eso o aun estoy muy debil"

D: "No me seas gandul. No creo que vayas a estar bien al menos hasta pasado mañana, pero mañana deberias andar un poco, y hacer algo de ejercicio, pero sin forzarte. Te vendra bien"

K: "Bueno, quiza haya algo que podamos hacer aqui, para ejercitarte un poco"

Guardaron silencio los hermanos, durante unos segundos. Entonces Raphael comenzo a bostezar.

R: "OOOOOOOAAAAAAH. Vaya, de repente me ha entrado un sueño, ¿A ti no Doni?"

D: "Desde luego OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH. Seguro que es contagioso, ¿Tu que tal Miky?"

M: "Yo... no tengo sueño"

R: "SI-QUE-TIENES"

M: "Nooooooo, de verdad que no"

D: "Miky..." - Dijo poniendose la mano en la frente.

M: "Vosotros iros a dormir. ¿En qué has pensado Karai? ¿Jugar a las cartas, quiza?"

Karai no sabia si Miky hablaba en serio o no, aunque parecia que si. Raphael agarro a su hermano Mickelangelo del cuello y lo saco a rastras.

M: "Ah, eeeeeeeh"

R: "Tranquilos, a veces es... un poco lento. Os dejamos para que podais... 'hablar'"

D: "Eso, je,je"

Salieron y dejaron solos a Karai y Leonardo. Karai, sacudiendo la cabeza se acerco a Leonardo y se sento en la cama junto a el. Leonardo la miraba, como se mira a los monumentos. Con una mezcla de admiracion y reverencia. Karai comenzo a sonrojarse, y eso... bueno. Era muy raro en ella.

L: "¿Tubiste problemas con el cirujano?"

K: "No, ningun problema. Me debia un favor, desde que hice... algo por el"

Leonardo se dio cuenta de que era algo que la avergonzaba. Poniendo cara seria le puso una mano en una pierna, y le hablo con dulzura.

L: "No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras"

K: "Veras, en realidad... te conte cosas peores en esos dias, cuando teniamos nuestras conversaciones. Pero ahora, es distinto. Por aquel entonces no me importaba lo que pudieras pensar, sobre todo al principio. Eramos enemigos, pero ahora..."

L: "Lo se. Por eso lo digo. Sea lo que sea, se queda en el pasado. Solo importa lo que hagamos ahora"

Karai parecio poner mala cara a las palabras de Leonardo.

L: "¿Que sucede, Karai?"

K: "Nada... nada de verdad. Tu solo..."

L: "Karai, se que algo te inquieta"

Karai guardo silencio. Miro a Leonardo y sonrio.

K: "No es naaaaada. De verdad. Pero dime, hay algo que llevo queriendo preguntarte desde el incidente con el monstruo, y ya no puedo esperar más. Necesito saber de que se trata..."

L: "Bueno, tampoco has esperado tanto. Unos dias no es para..."

K: "¿Unos dias? Se nota que has estado inconsciente casi todo el tiempo. Hace ya una semana de eso"

L: "¿UNA SEMANA?"

K: "Si. Te sedaron muy fuertemente para traerte aqui sin que pudieras despertarte. Como tu metabolismo es diferente al de un humano normal, se pasaron... un poco. Al ver lo rapido que te curabas, triplicaron la dosis. Tus heridas, en un humano, podrian llegar a tardar meses"

L: "Vaya. Entonces no podemos esperar más, debemos empezar a movernos..." - Dijo incorporandose

K: "Eh, eeeeeeh. Calmate. Ya he comenzabo a mover algunos hilos, pero no quiero que te preocupes de más" - Le empujo suavemente hasta dejarle acostado de nuevo - "Todo esta bajo control"

L: "Vaya..."

K: "Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Me gustaria que me dijeras, a que se referia mi padre con lo de 'pagar el precio del honor'. Es evidente que eso te afectó"

Leonardo cambio de expresion. Coloco una mano en el rostro de Karai. Y con los ojos muy abiertos, como queriendo mostrarle que era importante, le dijo:

L: "¿No te lo imaginas?"

K: "...no Leo... de verdad que no..."

Leonardo cerro los ojos con fuerza, y luego comenzo a explicar.

L: "Veras, el precio del honor es un concepto nuevo de las artes marciales. Lo ideo Splinter. No se como Shredder lo averiguó..."

Karai comenzo a poner una expresion de comprension.

K: "Entonces, es... una norma de Splinter"

L: "Si" - Miro hacia el techo, y comenzo a hablar como si recitara el parrafo de una obra - "'Si un guerrero mata a otro en combate, solo podra mantener su honor si esta dispuesto a perder la vida en dicha batalla. Y para demostrar que estaba dispuesto, debera pagar el precio del honor. Debera luchar en igualdad de condiciones, y debera dejar que su enemigo tenga una muerte digna. De lo contrario, perdera su honor, y no podra serle restituido hasta el dia en que muera'..." - Miró a Karai - "¿Lo Comprendes?"

Karai levantó la mirada. Asintio despacio, y Leonardo comprobo que estaba al borde de comenzar a llorar.

K: "...por eso me dejaste... inconsciente ¿Verdad? Y... tus hermanos salieron sin oponer resistencia porque... sabian lo que ibas a hacer. Por eso te dejaron... solo..." - Dió un golpe en el pecho de la tortuga, mientras comenzaban a temblarle la voz - "...por eso luchaste solo... maldita sea Leonardo... ¿IBAS A DEJAR QUE TE MATARAN POR UNA ESTUPIDA PALABRA? ¿ME IBAS A ABANDONAR POR UNA REGLA DE MIERDA?"

Leonardo trató de tranquilizar a Karai abrazandola, a lo que ella no tardó en sucumbir. Al poco estaban abrazados en la cama de Leonardo. Karai tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la tortuga. Podia oir su corazon. Estaba tranquilo, a pesar de la reaccion de ella. Leonardo esperaba esa reaccion. Espero un minuto antes de hablar.

L: "Karai, no es algo tan sencillo. El precio del honor es lo que diferencia el concepto de honor que tiene Shredder, del concepto de honor que me enseño mi padre. Es esa capacidad de sacrificio, la que hace especial nuestra forma de entender el arte del ninja. Además, aunque yo queria pagar el precio del honor, y enfrentarme a esa cosa solo, no te deje fuera de combate por eso..."

Karai, que hasta este momento estaba con lo ojos cerrados, los abrio y miro a su amante. Leonardo colocó sus manos con suavidad en las mejillas de Karai.

L: "Karai... no hubiera podido luchar con el si tu hubieses estado alli. No habria podido concentrarme. Porque habria estado todo el tiempo junto a ti, intentando que no te pasara nada" - Hizo una pausa - "Nunca. Y quiero decir nunca. Aunque se acabara nuestra relacion, dejaria de protegerte. Eres demasiado importante para mi. No podia arriesgar tu vida, solo para enfrentarnos a una tortuguita de nada"

Karai se rió levemente.

K: "Pero Leo, yo tambien queria protegerte. No vuelvas a dejarme al margen. Por favor... yo. La proxima vez, dejame ayudarte"

L: "...Karai..."

K: "Yo tambien soy un guerrero" - Dijo con decision - "Y no puedo simplemente quedarme a un lado. Dime que lo comprendes"

Leonardo sonrio.

L: "Lo comprendo"

Karai comenzó a besarle despacio. No era dificil imaginar lo que queria hacer. Karai se sentó sobre el estomago de Leonardo y se inclinó hasta besarle.

L: "Es curioso. Ahora soy yo el que no puede acostarse contigo, porque no me debo mover hasta mañana" - puso sus manos en las mejillas de Karai - "SOMETEME, HAZME TUYO... ¡AHORA!"

Karai sonrió y se lanzó sobre su querido Leonardo. Mañana sera otro dia, pero ahora mismo solo querian pensar el uno en el otro.

EDIFICO TAPADERA DEL CLAN DEL PIE

DESPACHO DE SHREDDER

Oroku Saki mira al infinito mientras espera. En este momento, la General Miho hace aparicion, se inclina y espera. Ya no lleva la mascara. Como General en Jefe, no tiene necesidad de llevarla en todo momento. Puede verse un rostro palido, con un pelo rubio y corto, recogido en un moño. Es joven, y tiene una pequeña cicatriz que recorre su mejilla izquierda

Oroku Saki: "Informa"

General Miho: "Señor, hemos logrado reainstaurar la red informativa. Todos los sitemas funcionan aproximadamente al 85%"

OS: "El 85%... Debera ser suficiente" - Miro a su General - "Ha llegado la hora de actuar. Mañana comenzaran la instalacion de nuevos y más modernos sistemas de seguridad en esta planta. Ya esta todo dispuesto. Tu deberas prepararte para salir en busca de la traidora y la tortuga, pasado mañana"

GM: "Señor, ¿Pasado mañana se habra completado la instalacion de los nuevos sistemas de seguridad?"

OS: "Deja eso de mi cuenta. Me estoy ocupando personalmente"

GM: "Señor, deje que supervise la instalación. Puedo..."

OS: "No. Me da igual lo qua hagas durante el dia de mañana, pero mantente lejos de este edificio"

GM: "...¿Por qué desconfia de mi, Señor?" - Guardo silencio - "No sera por lo que hubo entre Karai y yo. Eso forma parte del pasado. Yo le soy fiel al Clan, y a usted"

Oroku la miro fijamente.

OS: "Me da igual. No confio en nadie por ahora. Pero si, puede que necesites ganarte mi confianza. Pasado mañana tendras la oportunidad. Traeme la cabeza de Leonardo... y a Karai viva"

GM: "¿Viva? Pero Señor..."

OS: "¿VAS A DISCUTIR MIS ORDENES OTRA VEZ?" - Miho guardo silencio - "Eres muy rebelde y tienes caracter. Es algo que respeto. Pero eres muy impulsiva. ¿Y asi pretendes que confie en ti?"

Una gota de sudor recorrio la frente de Miho.

GM: "Lo siento, Señor"

OS: "Mañana mantente lejos del edificio. Presentate pasado mañana temprano. Llevate tantos soldados como necesites, pero peinad la ciudad"

GM: "Necesitare mas del 70% de los hombres disponibles para eso. El edificio quedaria sin proteccion..."

OS: "Pues llevate el 80%. ¿Para que crees que son los nuevos sistemas de seguridad? Retirate"

La General Miho se inclino una vez mas, se levanto y salio de la habitacion.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

HABITACION DE LEONARDO

Leonardo mira al techo, con Karai recostada sobre él. Entonces suena su móvil. La ninja habia recibido un mensaje. Le leyó con atención, sin decir nada. Y luego miró a Leonardo.

L: "¿Que sucede?"

K: "Es... una vieja amiga. No te lo queria decir porque no quiero que nos adelantemos al plan. Voy a verla mañana, ella y yo debemos hablar. Creo que puede... ayudarnos"

L: "¿En serio? ¿Esta en alguna posicion elevada dentro del Clan?"

K: "Si, algo asi" - Karai sonrio - "Escucha, no es que ella desconfie de ti, pero no creo que le inspire confianza tu presencia. ¿Que tal si pasas el dia de mañana con April?"

L: "¿En serio? Es... el primer dia que voy a poder moverme, ¿Quieres que este con April...?"

K: "Quiero... que seas feliz" - le dio un tierno beso, y coloco de nuevo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la tortuga.

L: "Espero que tu amiga te de informacion de fiar"

K: "No te preocupes. Seguro que lo hara"

Comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. Al poco tiempo, Leonardo ya habia sucumbido. Karai no puede evitar preguntarse si mañana, cuando vaya a ver a su amiga, se encontrara con una sonrisa o con 40 soldados. Le cuesta conciliar el sueño. Pero lo logra finalmente, mientras se autoconvence de que, sea un trampa o no, tiene que ir. Pero Leonardo no debe saberlo... nunca.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. EL LARGO DIA DE LA GENERAL MIHO

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya estamos más cerca de la recta final. Apenas dos capitulos más, y se acabó.  
**

**Este capitulo, como ya dije antes, es un poco especial. Me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo.**

**Es muy largo, y espero que no sea demasiado aburrido. Si lo es, no dudeis en criticar.**

**Más o menos, creo que ya se como va a acabar la relacion entre April, Leo y Karai. **

**Pero si alguien quiere dar su opinion al respecto, sera tenida en cuenta.  
**

**¿Quereis que Leo, al final se quede con April, con Karai, o con las dos^_^?**

**Comentad por favor, y dadme vuestra opinion.**

**Los personajes de Tortugas Ninja y su historia no me pertenecen**

**Nota Adicional: Lamento las faltas de ortografía**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 10 - EL LARGO DIA DE LA GENERAL MIHO**

EN UN EDIFICIO DE APARTAMENTOS DE LUJO

9:25 DE LA MAÑANA

Karai observa el edificio. Aun no se va a acercar. Sabe que su vieja amiga esta en uno de los pisos superiores, descansando por orden de Shredder, pero aun no sabe si se dirige a una trampa. Comienza a revisar planta por planta desde los edificios cercanos 'Esto me va a costar un tiempo...' No parece haber nada raro. De todos modos tiene un ojo siempre puesto en la ventana de su amiga. Sabe que aun duerme. No va a acercarse hasta que se despierte.

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL

9:50 DE LA MAÑANA

Hace casi una hora que April O'Neil ha abierto la tienda. Aun no ha tenido ningun cliente, pero no le sorprende. Sabe que es temporada baja. Puerde llenarse la tienda con 10 personas impacientes en un minuto, o pasar todo el dia sin que nadie se digne a mirar si quiera el escaparate. Su mente intenta olvidar lo sucedido con el Guerrero Definitivo. Trata de recordar aquello como un mal sueño. Y comienza a dudar, ahora que esta en soledad, de su relacion con Leonardo 'Realmente... soy una chica rara. ¿Compartir un hombre? No recuerdo que nadie haya echo algo tan patetico...' Se mira en un viejo espejo que tiene expuesto cerca. Es un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se acerca a él, y pone una postura sexi. Como intentando seducir al espejo 'Que tonteria, no necesito compartir a nadie. Puedo conseguir al hombre que quiera. Ademas, Leonardo no tiene casi dinero. Y lo de vivir con lo minimo... ' Se sonrie en el espejo 'Ademas...'.

April O'Neil: "Yo creo que estoy muy bien"

Leonardo: "Estoy completamente de acuerdo"

April miró hacia la puera. Allí estaba Leonardo, con una gabardina, un pantalon y unas botas especiales. Una capucha que sale de la gabardina cubre su cabeza, y unas enormes gafas de sol apenas dejan ver el verde de su piel. Unos guantes tapan los dedos, creando el ofecto de tener cinco en vez de tres. El efecto es bueno, nadie diria que es una tortuga gigante. Lo máximo que pensaria la gente es que es un gordito timido.

AO: "Leooo. ¿Cu-cu-cuanto llevas ahi?"

L: "Lo suficiente como para saber que estas orgullosa de tu aspecto, y me alegro" - Leonardo sonrie - "Yo tambien creo que eres arrebatadora"

April comenzó a mirar la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero nadie más entraba.

L: "¿Qué pasa...?"

AO: "No viene nadie contigo..."

L: "No. Estoy solo"

AO: "¿En serio? ¿Y la terrible asesina?"

L: "Ha ido a ver a... una amiga" - Sonrió a April aún más - "Asi que he venido a pasar el dia contigo"

April miro estupefacta a Leonardo. Era dificil adivinar si su reacción era sorpresa o desconcierto. Leonardo comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

L: "Lo siento. Ha sido una estupidez, tu... estas trabajando. Me ire a casa" - se da la vuelta - "De todos modos, quiza seria mejor que descansara hoy tambien. Si luego quieres..." - April le agarró el brazo. Leonardo espero quieto unos segundos. Se giro y miro a April que le miraba fijamente.

AO: "Es temporada baja Leo. No te imaginas como me has animado el dia"

L: "Vaya, gracias. Escucha, me ha dicho Doni que deberia hacer algo de ejercicio, pero sin forzarme. Y he pensado en hacer algo juntos..."

AO: "Me parece una gran idea" - April se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida de cerca por Leonardo, que le hablaba.

L: "He pensado en que podriamos ir a un museo. Hay uno no muy lejos, donde han puesto una exposición de arte..."

Leonardo hablaba mientras miraba a April cerranso la puerta de la tienda... por dentro, y colocando al cartel de CERRADO. April se apoyó en la puerta, y miró a Leonardo con una mirada traviesa.

L: "Bueno... esa exposición... no creo que la vayan a quitar... todavía..."

April se lanzó a los brazos de su buen amigo y le besó. Leonardo se dejó besar, y al poco tiempo comenzaron a abrazarse. Leonardo podía notar ahora con más claridad que nunca, que sus sentimientos por April no habían desaparecido, y nunca lo harían. April intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar a trás sus sentimientos de amistad, y sustituirlos por sentimientos más fuertes... no le costó demasiado.

EN UN EDIFICIO DE APARTAMENTOS DE LUJO

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

10:15 DE LA MAÑANA

Miho lleva horas despierta. Pero no se mueve de la cama. Da vueltas mientras decide que hacer. Se siente inutil, quiere hacer algo. Pero no ve el momento de levantarse, porque ¿Para qué? Finalmente se levanta, y pone sobre su palido cuerpo desnudo una fina bata de seda.

General Miho: "Dios... como se puede ser tan..."

Se dirige a la cocina, y comienza a preparase unas tostadas y un cafe. Muchos pensamientos pasan por su cabeza en este momento. Sale de la cocina en direccion a la cama, donde espera desayunar, cuando la ve. Apoyada en la ventana con un abrigo largo, y con la mirada puesta en el paisaje de fuera. No necesita ni mirarle la cara para reconocerla. Sabe quien es.

Karai: "Hola Miho"

GM: "Hola Karai... No esperaba verte tan pronto" - Miho sonrio.

K: "Bueno, estaba algo aburrida" - miro a su amiga con una sonrisa, que aun estaba quieta con sus tostadas y su cafe - "Y me dije, voy a ver a mi buena amiga Miho"

GM: "Iba a desayunar, ¿Quieres un cafe?"

K: "Si, por favor"

GM: "Solo ¿Verdad? Con dos gotitas de leche"

K: "Hummm, perfecto"

GM: "Un segundo" - dejo su cafe y sus tostadas sobre una mesa, y volvio a entrar en la cocina.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

SANTUARIO DE SPLINTER

10:20 DE LA MAÑANA

Splinter lleva un rato levantado, da vueltas en su cabeza a su conversacion con Karai. ¿Que podia ser tan grave? Splinter sacude la cabeza, y coloca una de sus garras en su frente. No tiene nada claro a que se podia referir. No conoce a Karai, no mucho, aun no sabe de que es capaz. No tenia ningun tick, ningun amago, nada que pueda ayudarle a adivinar que tenia en mente. Lo peor, era saber que si no averiguaba pronto que era lo que pensaba hacer, no podrian hacer nada para impedirlo.

Splinter: "Espero que estubiera exagerando..." - Se levanta para desayunar.

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

10:22 DE LA MAÑANA

Desde dentro de su cocina, Miho habla con su vieja amiga, mientras prepara con atencion el cafe. Un cafe que ya preparo en el pasado muchas veces.

GM: "¿Sabes? No imaginas lo cabreado que esta Shredder contigo"

K: "Me lo imagino Miho. Me padre es muchas cosas, pero no es una caja de sorpresas. Siempre fue facil para mi predecir sus movimientos... Otra cosa es que pudiera detenerlos"

GM: "Cierto..." - sale de la cocina y entrega un cafe a Karai - "Te he... echado de menos" - Dirige una sonrisa a Karai, que esta le devuelve.

K: "He intentado venir a verte desde que me enteré de que te habían vuelto a trasladar aquí. Pero no he podido venir antes. Me ha sido imposible" - huele el cafe - "Oooooh, este cafe es la prueba de que no todos los cafes son iguales, ya lo creo. De colombia, ¿A que si?"

GM: "Ya me conoces..." - se aleja y se acerca hasta su cafe y lo recoge - "No tengo muchos lujos, pero si te vas a tomar un cafe, tiene que tener calidad"

Se gira hasta mirar a Karai, mientras da un sorbo a su cafe, y se sienta en la cama. Karai da un sorbo a su cafe, y levanta la mirada de satisfaccion... momento en que lanza la taza a la cabeza de Miho, que apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirse con su antebrazo. Karai camina hacia miho mientras escupe el cafe en el suelo. Miho la recibe con una patada giratoria, que Karai esquiva mientras le hace un barrido que tira a Miho al suelo. Miho se leventa de un salto, y se coloca sobre la cama, aprovechando la altura para dar patadas a Karai en la cara. Karai detiene las patadas con su brazo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho agarra con fuerza la sabana sobre la que esta Miho, y tira con fuerza. Miho pierde el equilibrio, y apenas tiene tiempo de ver un puño pequeño pero fuerte acercarse a toda velocidad, que impacta en su cara. Luego, Miho se sumerge en la oscuridad...

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL

11:10 DE LA MAÑANA

Leonardo y April descansan. Uno junto al otro, aun sudando. Años de frustracion habian encontrado al fin una salida, y ninguno de los dos veia motivos para parar, salvo el quedar completamente exhaustos. Leonardo, de forma entrecortada, intenta hablar.

L: "...oye... no... no puedo creer que hayamos... esperado tanto ¿sabes?"

AO: "Si..." - April se rie ahora de todo lo sucedido. Una parte de ella casi se alegra de lo sucedido entre Karai y Leonardo. Si no hubiera sido por eso, quiza ella no habria aceptado lo que sentia.

L: "¿Quieres beber algo?"

AO: "Si... agua... por favor"

Leonardo se alejó y entró en la trastienda, que concia bien. Llenó un vaso de agua y lo bebió. Lleno el vaso de nuevo y se giró, solo para ver a April, que estaba allí, junto a él. Le quitó el vaso, y se lo tiró encima a Leonardo.

AO: "Oye, ¿Qué haces tu con mi agua?" - Comenzó a lamer el agua directamente del cuerpo de Leonardo, que comenzó a temblar mientras veia a April bajar.

L: "Ay, Dios"

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

11:30 DE LA MAÑANA

Splinter ve 'las chicas Gilmore'. Apenas escucha la serie. Intenta concentrarse en algo que no sean las palabras de Karai. Una parte de él piensa que quizá deberia de llamar a su hijo y contarle lo que sabe, pero dió su palabra de honor a Karai de que la conversación no saldria de alli. Splinter podia comentar con Leonardo conclusiones que sacara de la conversacion, pero no la propia conversacion. Solo desearia tener la mente un poco más clara, pero no logra centrarse. Miky esta detras de él, luchando con Donatello. Combate de entrenamiento desde luego.

Donatello: "Vamos Miky, concentrate"

Mickelangelo: "Ya lo hago, pero no es facil. ¡YYYYYYA!"

Mickelangelo trata de golpear son su pierna en el hombro de su hermano, que detiene el golpe con facilidad, y luego con un rapido movimiento lanza a Miky sobre si mismo, contra la pared.

M: "AY, te has pasado, tio"

D: "Vale, Miky. Lo dejaremos por hoy"

M: "No, de eso nada. Puedo lograrlo, ya lo veras"

D: "Esta bien, si insistes"

Volvieron a ponerse en postura de combate. Splinter estaba tan absorto, que ni siquiera escuchaba a sus hijos.

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

12:02 DEL MEDIODIA

Miho comienza a recobrar el conocimiento, esta accostada sobre la cama. Empieza a distinguir su cuarto, bañado por la luz que entra por la ventana. Es evidente que ha pasado más de una hora desde su enfrentamiento con Karai. Comienza a notar que no puede moverse, esta atada a la cama, de manos y pies. No logra romper las cuerdas, ni tampoco deshacer los nudos, que estan muy bien hechos. Tira con fuerza de su brazo derecho, lo que hace que la cama se desplace un poco. Con el ruido, una voz se dirige a ella. Una voz familiar.

K: "Al fin te has despertado..." - Karai apaga la television, se asoma y se apoya en una columna - "Estaba a punto de tirarte un cubo de agua para que despertaras, pero estabas tan mona. Por cierto, se nota que haces ejercicio. Te mantienes en forma"

GM: "Callate de una vez. Se porque estas aqui, asi que no intentes ser amable conmigo"

Karai la mira ahora con cara de resignacion.

K: "¿Sabes? Por un momento, llegue a pensar que ibamos a poder hacer esto por las buenas. Ya sabes, como amigas. Pero entonces, saboree el veneno del cafe. ¿De verdad pensabas que no me daria cuenta?"

GM: "Eche muy poco, no queria matarte. Solo... debilitarte"

K: "Querias luchar con ventaja"

GM: "Solo crei que asi tendria más posibilidades de cogerte viva"

K: "Lamento decepcionarte"

GM: "Me habrias decepcionado si te hubieses bebido el cafe"

K: "¿Por qué no intentaste comunicarte con alguien?"

GM: "Porque tu no habrias entrado aqui, si no estubieras segura de que no hiba a poder. Seguro que has cortado el telefono, y ya sabes que no hay mas soldados del Clan en el edificio ¿Verdad?" - Karai le sonrio.

K: "Es cierto. A veces se me olvida lo bien que nos conocemos"

Hubo un silencio aterrador mientras la sonrisa de Karai desaparecia.

K: "Miho, esto no tiene que ser asi"

GM: "Si que tiene Karai. Asi lo decidiste tu, cuando nos abandonaste"

K: "No es tan sencillo"

GM: "Ah, si. Perdona casi lo olvido" - Miro a Karai con una sonrisa malevola - "Te has enamorado. Eso lo cambia todo..."

K: "PUES SI" - Hizo una pausa - "Si que lo cambia todo. Tu no entenderias la clase de relacion que tenemos Leonardo y yo"

GM: "¿Ah, no? Bueno, a ver. ¿Qué opina él de lo que estás haciendo en este instante?" - Hizo una pausa, mientras veia a Karai desviar la mirada - "Ahhhh. No se lo has dicho ¿Verdad? Él no sabe por qué estas aqui"

K: "Miho..."

GM: "No, no. Tienes razon, desde luego esta claro que los dos vais con la verdad por delante..." - Sacudio la cabeza, y luego miro fijamente a Karai - "No es tan diferente, ¿Verdad? De cuando nos veiamos a espaldas de Shredder. Ahora nos vemos a espaldas de Leonardo. Claro que, ahora te va el rollo de atar a la gente"

K: "Tu nunca quisiste aceptarlo, Miho. Yo solo queria ser tu amiga. No tengo la culpa de que tu quisieras ser algo mas"

GM: "¿Vas a decirme que no me deseabas?" - Karai guardo silencio un minuto.

K: "Lo que yo deseaba... era tu amistad, tu confianza. Luchar a tu lado, defenderte, protegerte. Pero no podia amarte. Tu habias cruzado esa linea por las dos, y no quisiste retroceder"

GM: "Me parece increible que hayas hecho todo esto por... un hombre, despues de lo que nos hicieron" - Miho sonrie - "Si es que se le puede llamar 'hombre' a esa... cosa"

Karai la mira ahora con cara de odio.

K: "No le insultes Miho. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia"

GM: "Yo jamas podre olvidar lo que nos hicieron. Esos... viejos asquerosos, que decian llamarse 'Maestros'"

K: "Pagaron por ello"

GM: "No, de eso nada. Unas pocas vidas no son suficiente para pagar lo que nos hicieron"

K: "Fuiste tu la que culpó a todos lo hombres del mundo, por algo que hicieron unos pocos. No yo" - Hizo una pausa - "Dime, ¿Crees que en el Clan no lo sabian? Les daba igual, nosotras no les importabamos"

GM: "Pero a Shredder si. Fueron demasiado lejos con la hija de Shredder, y cuando tu se lo contaste, él te creyó. Tu padre se ocupo de ellos, aún recuerdo lo gritos de esos bastardos. Y nos juro que nunca volveria a pasar. Es un gran hombre Karai, uno de los pocos que valen algo ¿Y tu quieres hacerme creer, que una asquerosa tortuga vale más que él? ¿Más que yo, más que el Clan?"

K: "Te lo repito, no le insultes. Miho... tu significas mucho para mi. En ocasiones, el hecho de saber que debia protegerte era lo unico que me obligaba a quedarme y no intentar uir" - Mira ahora con el ceño fruncido a Miho - "Pero no me pongas a prueba. En estos momentos lo unico que esta entre yo y una vida tranquila junto al hombre que amo, eres tu... Piensa en ello"

Karai recogió su abrigo y comenzó a ponerselo.

GM: "¿A donde demonios vas?"

K: "Ahora mismo, no estas receptiva. No me estas escuchando, asi que te voy a dejar aqui un rato. Me voy a comer" - Mira su reloj - "Es algo temprano para ir a comer, pero no importa. Aun no he desayunado. Quiero que pienses en tu situacion actual Miho. Quiero que intentes comprender que estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta donde sea. Y luego, quiero que intentes aceptarlo. Porque en estos momentos, solo estamos tu y yo. Conozco tus gustos, porque se parecen a los mios. Se que esta habitacion esta insonorizada. Asi que ni siquiera tengo que amordazarte. Piensa en ello, Miho. Te lo suplico. Ponme las cosas faciles, y a ti tambien"

GM: "No voy a ceder ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

Karai espero unos segundos junto a la puerta.

K: "Ya lo veremos" - Y con estas palabras salio por la puerta. La poderosa General Miho, dejo resbalar una lagrima, mientras se concentraba en lo que iba a hacer.

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL

12:35 DEL MEDIODIA

Hace rato que han decidido parar. Estan sentados juntos. April sobre las rodillas de Leonardo, abrazados, mientras comentan y hablan sobre sus vidas antes de que April aceptara lo que siente. Cuando vivia con Casey.

AO: "Es increible. Ahora todo aquello me parece tan... lejano. De repente todo quedó claro ¿Sabes? En mi azotea. Junto encima de nosotros. Y nadie se lo imaginaba hasta ese momento"

L: "En realidad alguien si"

AO: "¿Ah, si? ¿Tu crees?"

Se miraron sonrientes.

LOS DOS: "SPLINTER... Ja, ja, ja"

L: "No se como lo hace mi viejo Maestro, para poder adivinar qué es lo que nos ronda por la cabeza. Siempre sabe QUE preguntar, en que orden, es increible..."

AO: "Si. Oye, ¿Tienes hambre?"

L: "Hum... Algo. No he desayunado todabia. Aunque... es algo tarde para desayunar"

AO: "Y es temprano para comer... "

L: "Tambien podriamos, ir a un museo. Ya sabes, cuadros, estatuas..."

AO: "Leonardo... no me hables de museos... Me recuerdan a mi trabajo"

L: "Vaya, no habia caido en eso" - Leonardo comenzo a acariciar a April despacio - "lo siento"

AO: "Es igual. Oye, y si vamos a un restaurante que conozco, tiene una terraza preciosa, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Esta algo lejos, asi que podriamos ir dando un paseo, y para cuando llegaramos ya seria casi la hora de comer"

Leonardo se pone en pie, pero mientras lo hace recoje con cuidado a April. Una vez en pie la mira con dulzura, provocando que April se sonroje.

L: "¿Sabes? No me parece mala idea pero, ¿Y si nos damos una ducha antes?"

April le dirige una mirada tan dulce como puede.

AO: "Siiiiii"

Y Leonardo se dirige con April en brazos, a la pequeña ducha que hay en el baño de la trastienda. April piensa en estos momentos, que menos mal que la instaló. Y eso que nunca pensó si la hiba a necesitar. Leonardo se introduce en la ducha con ella en brazos.

L: "No hay mucho espacio aqui"

AO: "Hay el suficiente"

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

13:15 DEL MEDIODIA

Splinter intenta meditar, pero sus alumnos no dejan de hacer ruido. En estos momentos desearia haber cerrado la puerta del santuario, en vez de haberla dejado abierta. Puede escuchar perfectamente las voces de sus hijos, que se cuelan por la puerta abierta.

Raphael: "Vamos, pensaba que estabas en forma Doni. Si hasta has derrotado al gran e invencible Mickelangelo"

M: "¡EH!"

D: "Puedo vencerte Raph, solo necesito enfocar"

R: "Si, ya. Pues de momento debes de estar viendolo todo muy borroso"

D: "Haaaaaaa"

R: "Graaaaaa"

M: "Tiiiiiio... ay, eso ha tenido que doler, Doni"

R: "¿Te rindes?"

D: "ESO NUNCA... AY"

Splinter se levanta resignado. No quiere que sus hijos dejen de entrenar, pero tampoco quiere que sigan interrumpiendo su meditacion. Se dirige a la puerta, y justo antes de cerrarla, observa un segundo lo que hacen sus hijos. Raphael le esta haciendo una llave a Donatello, mientras Mickelangelo mira desde el sofa.

R: "Vamos hermano, ahora mismo te podria romper el brazo"

D: "No me voy a rendir, Raph" - Raphael le retuerce un poco más el brazo.

R: "Vamos, hazlo facil. Cuanto más te resistas..." - Splinter abrió mucho los ojos - "Más te va a doler..."

D: "AY, VALE VALE. ME RIN..."

S: "¡Mickelangelo!"

M: "¿Que? Si yo no estoy haciendo nada"

S: "Necesito el telefono. ¿Dónde esta?"

M: "Tenga Sensei, esta aqui..."

Splinter le quita el telefono de la mano con cierta brusquedad, y antes de desaparecer en el interior de su santuario recoge la agenda de telefonos familiar. Luego cierra la puerta. No quiere que sus hijos oigan la conversacion.

M: "¿Que mosca le habra picado?"

R: "Aqui el tio del baston, que no se rendia y ha gritado mucho"

D: "Ya, ya... muy gracioso"

EN UN BAR CERCANO AL HOTEL DE MIHO

13:30 DEL MEDIODIA

Karai intenta comer lo que tiene en el plato, pero por alguna razon tiene el estomago cerrado. Hace más de una hora que dejo sola a Miho con sus pensamientos, y se pregunta si habra recapacitado. En ese momento suena su telefono movil. Lo mira, en la pantalla aparece que la llamada proviene de 'CT'.

K: "Hum, la casa de las tortugas" - Descuelga y se pone el movil en la oreja - "¿Diga?"

Movil: "Se lo que vas a hacer. No comprendo como he podido estar tan ciego, pero de pronto me he dado cuenta. No lo hagas"

K: "¿Maestro Splinter? ¿De que esta hablando?"

Movil: "Lo sabes muy bien. Por favor Karai, tiene que haber otra manera"

Karai guardo silencio unos segundos.

K: "No Maestro, no la hay"

Movil: "Pero si haces esto... Leonardo no... él no lo entendera"

K: "Tendrá que hacerlo"

Movil: "No Karai. Él te odiara por esto. Supondria volver a ser lo que eras en el Clan, supondria volver a ser..."

K: "Lo se. Pero no hay otro modo. Si Leonardo no lo quiere aceptar..."

Movil: "¿Como va a aceptarlo, Karai?"

K: "Facil. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es aceptar el mundo en que vivimos. Si acepta eso, aceptara lo que estoy haciendo"

Movil: "Karai no..."

Karai cuelga el telefono. Luego lo apaga. Sabe que Splinter no la dejara en paz, seguira llamando hasta que ella ceda. Decide que va a volver tan pronto termine su comida, si es que consigue comer algo.

EN UNA AZOTEA CUALQUIERA

13:40 DEL MEDIODIA

Leonardo pasa corriendo de azotea en azotea. Lleva una sonrisa en el rostro, una enorme. Tambien April, a la que lleva en brazos. Ella no deja de reir. Han salido corriendo de la tienda de antigüedades, porque han perdido demasiado tiempo... 'duchandose'. Asi que han salido algo atropellados.

L: "Ya no estamos muy lejos..."

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL

13:45 DEL MEDIODIA

Un móvil lleva más de 10 minutos sonando, encima de una hermosa mesa del Siglo XVI. Nadie ha estado allí para oirlo en este tiempo.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

13:46 DE LA MAÑANA

Splinter no logra comprender poque April no contesta al telefono. Pero entonces recuerda que Leonardo se habia comprado un telefono hace poco. Comienza a buscar en la agenda el numero del movil de Leonardo, mientras cuelga la llamada actual. No tarda mucho en encontrarlo, lo marca y llama. Espera...

Movil: "¿Diga?"

S: "Hijo, tienes que ir a buscar a Karai. Debes hacerlo ahora mismo, creo que va a hacer algo terrible, si es que no lo esta haciendo ya..."

Movil: "¿Sensei?"

S: "¿Mickelangelo?"

Mickelangelo entra en el santuario de Splinter con el movil de Leonardo aun en la oreja. Lo apaga y mira estupefacto a Splinter, que cae sobre sus rodillas, y deja el telefono en el suelo. La rata coloca las manos en su cabeza, mientras la agita de desesperacion.

M: "¿Que sucede Sensei? ¿Que va a hacer Karai?"

S: "¿Por qué tienes tu el movil de Leonardo?"

M: "Se le... olvida siempre Sensei. No esta acostumbrado a tener movil... ¿Qué...?"

S: "April tampoco contesta. Mickelangelo, por favor, sigue llamando hasta que conteste. Necesito hablar con tu hermano lo antes posible"

M: "Claro... Maestro..."

EN UN RESTAURANTE

14:05 DEL MEDIODIA

Leonardo se detiene en una azotea cercana, deja a April en el suelo, mientras comienza a ajustarse la gabardina y se coloca los guantes. April palpa sus bolsillos. Hay algo que falta.

AO: "Oh, vaya. Se me ha olvidado el movil"

L: "Pues creo que..." - palpa sus bolsillos - "Si, me he dejado el mio en casa"

AO: "Estamos... incomunicados" - Dice con una sorisa.

L: "Mejor" - Le devuelve la sonrisa.

Y comienzan a descender la escalera de incendios, abrazados.

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

14:20 DEL MEDIODIA

Le ha costado más de lo que podia llegar a imaginar, pero hace escasamente 5 minutos, Karai logro terminar de comer. Entra ahora en la habitacion de Miho, solo para comprobar, como ya esperaba, que la General se ha soltado. Sin embargo, no se ha ido. Se ha puesto el uniforme, y la ha esperado pacientemente junto a la ventana. Karai entra y cierra la puerta.

K: "¿Por qué no has escapado? ¿Por qué no has intentado comunicarte con nadie?"

GM: "Por la misma razon por la que SABES que no me he comunicado con nadie"

Miho se gira y mira a Karai. Karai se quita el abrigo, y comienza a desenvainar su espada. Miho aun tiene los brazos cruzados, esperando.

GM: "Tu podrias haberme cogido mientras dormia, pero no. Esperaste hasta que me desperte para entrar. Luchaste desarmada, aunque llevavas la espada. Querias luchar en... igualdad de condiciones. Asi que mi honor me obligaba a devolverte el favor"

K: "Supongo que aun tienes honor. No te durara mucho si sigues en el Clan" - Miho comienza ahora a desenvainar despacio - "Una pregunta, antes de que comencemos con algo que no sabemos como terminara"

GM: "Pregunta"

K: "Tu ya sabes 'porque' he traicionado al Clan. Tuve que elegir, el Clan o Leonardo. Y... de alguna manera, lo tuve claro desde el principio. Pero, me gustaria saber por que tu decides ser fiel al Clan, aunque sabes que eso podria significar el matarme"

Hubo un silencio.

GM: "¿Recuerdas cuando nos dejaban una tarde libre para bajar al poblado?"

K: "Si..." - Karai sonrie - "soliamos ir a la biblioteca y tomar unos helados"

GM: "Cierto. ¿Recuerdas, el primer dia, que libro escogiste tu?"

K: "Hummmm... Si. 'Moby Dick' creo"

GM: "Exacto. Recuerdo que lei el resumen... Era un libro, en el cual el protagoniste era un tal Ishmael. Un hombre sencillo, cuya máxima ambición era sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente, para lograr casarse con una mujer hermosa, tener muchos hijos, etc, etc... Pero que se embarcaba por vicisitudes del destino con un hombre extraordinario, obsesionado con la caceria mas grande jamas imaginada. Obsesionado hasta la locura"

K: "Ya veo"

GM: "Karai, tu te veias ya entonces como ese marinero. No solo porque creias estar en un barco comandado por un loco, sino porque tu maxima ambicion era vivir en paz y armonia. Tu misma lo has dicho antes..." - Hizo una pausa - "¿Recuerdas el libro que escogi yo?"

K: "Si... 'Los 47 Ronin'"

GM: "¿Lo tienes ya claro? Tu siempre deseaste la paz, pero yo amo la guerra. Amo lo que hago, adoro ser un ninja. Y no me imagino haciendo ninguna otra cosa"

K: "Lo se..." - Karai sonrio - "Yo ya me habia dado cuenta de eso"

GM: "¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque me has hecho esa pregunta?"

K: "Intento que me comprendas, Miho. Yo he traicionado al Clan, por la misma razon por la que tu nunca lo harias. Para ser fiel a mi misma"

GM: "Ya veo" - Miho sonrio mientras se ponia en postura de ataque - "Cuando estes preparada"

K: "Cuando quieras"

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE APRIL

14:30 DEL MEDIODIA

Un movíl suena de vez en cuando. Con la vibración, esta a punto de caerse de la mesa. Cada vez que suena, se acerca un poco más al borde. Un poco más. Un poco más. Cae de la mesa, y es recogido antes de llegar al suelo por una mano humana... de hombre.

Casey Jones: "¿Diga?"

Movil: "¿Casey?"

CJ: "Eh, Miky, ¿Que pasa? April no esta aqui, ¿Necesitas dejarle un mensaje?"

Movil: "¿No esta DONDE?"

CJ: "En... la tienda. He venido para dejar una lampara antigua, y he oido el telefono. Pero April no esta, y la tienda esta cerrada"

Movil: "Mierda. Debe de haberse ido con Leonardo"

CJ: "Eeeees... posible, si. ¿Que pasa?"

Movil: "Yo que se. Splinter no me lo quiere decir. Tu solo avisanos si vuelven ¿Vale?"

CJ: "Espera... ¿Me tengo que quedar aqui?"

Movil: "Casey, sea lo que sea esto es gordo. Y a no ser que sepas donde estan..."

CJ: "Pues... no. Lo siento"

Movil: "Entonces quedate alli, y espera. Por favor"

CJ: "Podrian estar en casa. Puede que April le haya llevado a nuestra casa"

Movil: "Lo dudo, pero quien sabe. Cubriremos la casa. Tu quedate ahi, por favor"

CJ: "Vale, vale. Hasta luego"

Movil: "Nos vemos, Casey"

CJ: "Vaya. Menudo dia de..."

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

14:40 DEL MEDIODIA

Karai tiene algo de sangre que le cae por la boca, a Miho le sale un poco por la nariz. A parte de eso, nada hace pensar que llevan más de 15 minutos intentando matarse la una a la otra. Son buenas. Muy buenas. Karai se lanza contra Miho, que recibe el golpe con la espada, y mantienen la presion. Puede verse temblar a las espadas. El sudor recorre la frente de las dos.

K: "Vaya... realmente has mejorado"

GM: "Lo mismo digo. Eres... increible"

Comienzan ahora a intercambiar golpes. Vuelven a chocar las espadas, y es entonces cuando, de un empujon, Karai lanza a Miho contra la pared. Le da un mandoble que la General esquiva agachandose en el ultimo segundo. Acto seguido, Miho reacciona dando a Karai un corte en la pierna. No es muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para que Karai caiga al suelo. Miho ve la oportunidad de acabar el combate, y se lanza con la espada por delente sobre Karai, que se apoya en el suelo con las manos y se impulsa, levantando sus piernas, para golpear con ellas la cara de Miho en al aire. El golpe no es muy fuerte, pero Miho pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre la mesa. La mesa se rompe con el impacto, y mientras Miho intenta recuperarse, Karai le hace un corte en la mano con su katana, lo que hace a la General perder la espada. Luego, Karai coloca su espada bajo la garganta de Miho.

K: "El juego se acabó"

EN UN RESTAURANTE

15:05 DE LA TARDE

Los dos salen abrazados del restaurante. Leonardo lleva su aparatoso disfraz de persona, que hace irremediablemente sonreir a April. Han comido bien, de echo muy bien. Pero en el estado en que estan, hasta una hamburguesa de tercera, les habria sabido a gloria. April besa a Leonardo con suavidad, mientras comienzan a subir la escalera de incendios. Leonardo abraza a April una vez mas. No quiere dejar de hacerlo nunca. No sabe cuantas veces a soñado con todo esto. Este esta siendo, tal vez, el dia más feliz de su vida. April tampoco tiene pensamientos que se desvien de su compañero. Le ve... demasiado perfecto. Y ni siquiera entiende porque. Sabe que es una tortuga gigante, y no es eso exactamente con lo que soñaba en el instituto, pero no le importa.

L: "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

AO: "Hummmmm, Me gustaria acostarme"

L: "¿Otra vez? No es que me queje, pero..."

AO: "No, tonto. Dormir. Me apetece dormir un rato. Estoy muy cansada"

Leonardo la levanta en peso, otra vez. No sabe cuantas veces la ha levantado hoy, ni le importa.

L: "Te llevare a casa. Y luego, me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas ¿Qué te parece?"

AO: "Perfecto"

Leonardo comienza a saltar de azotea en azotea, como tantas veces ha hecho. Se da cuenta de que la ama tanto, que ya no esta seguro de a quien ama más. Ama a las dos, y sabe que eso no puede ser. Podria funcionar un tiempo, pero a la larga todo se derrumbaria sobre ellos. Ademas, sabe que debe estar preparado. No falta mucho para... No ahora no quiere pensar en eso. Solo quiere pensar en la mujer que lleva en brazos, y que no sabe si podra soltar alguna vez.

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

15:10 DE LA TARDE

Miho vuelve a estar atada, esta vez en una silla, cerca de la ventana. Karai la ata con fuerza. Las manos a la espalda, y cada pie a una pata de la silla. No quiere que se mueva demasiado. Eso, seria contraproducente.

GM: "No logro comprender, como puedes odiar tanto a tu padre"

K: "Y yo no logro comprender como puedes verle tu tan perfecto"

GM: "'Perfecto', si ya"

K: "¿Qué quieres decir?" - La mira con cara de extrañeza.

GM: "Mira, solo digo que es un gran hombre. Un gran lider, el que ha convertido el Clan del Pie en lo que es. Eso no quiere decir que no se haya equivocado nunca"

K: "¿Ah, no?"

GM: "Claro que no. Jamas olvidare que me trasladara al Japon, porque no aprovaba nuestra relacion" - Mira a Karai con cara de tristeza - "Si me hubiera quedado contigo, todo habria sido muy diferente"

Karai termina de atarla adecuadamente, luego se pone en pie.

K: "Tal vez, Miho. Tal vez. Mira lo que necesito es que me digas que esta planeando exactamente Shredder, y cuando piensa hacerlo. Eso es todo. Por favor, ayudame. Se que esta planeando algo gordo, algo relacionado con utilizar casi todos los soldados del Clan, y que piensa ponerlo en marcha muy pronto, pero no se el que. Tu debes saber los detalles de su plan"

GM: "¿Como sabes tu todo eso?"

K: "Eso no importa Miho. No me obligues a llevar esto más lejos de lo necesario. Voy a beber un vaso de agua..." - Dice caminando hacia la cocina - "...Me sangra la boca. Recapacita Miho, te lo pido por favor"

CASA DE APRIL

15:15 DE LA TARDE

Leonardo se acerca a la puerta, con April aun en brazos. Ella comienza a buscar las llaves de su casa, las encuentra y las saca. Leonardo comienza a dejarla en el suelo.

AO: "No, puedo hacerlo desde aqui, ya veras"

April intenta abrir la puerta sin moverse de lo brazos de Leonardo. Logra abrirla, y la empuja con suavidad.

AO: "TA-RAAAAAAAA"

L: "Te quiero" - April le mira sorprendida - "En verdad te quiero, April. Pero el problema es que tambien amo a Karai. No se que hacer. ¿Qué deberia hacer, April? Dimelo tu"

April le mira a los ojos. Durante un segundo esta a punto de decirle 'olvidate de ella, es un asesina, te traicionara, es un monstruo'. Pero no puede. Si Karai no le hubiese dejado, ella no habria podido pasar uno de los mejores dias de su vida. Tal vez el mejor.

AO: "No lo se Leo. Ojala lo supiera"

Leonardo esta a punto de entrar en casa de April, cuando una mano se le coloca en el hombro. Se gira, y ve a su hermano Raphael, con cara de preocupacion y furia.

R: "Por el amor de Dios, ¿Es que no teneis memoria? ¿Donde estan vuestros moviles, eh?"

L: "Tranquilo Raph, ¿Que pasa?" - Deja a April en el suelo.

R: "Pues que mientras estabais por ahi, pasandolo en grande, a nuestro padre le a dado un ataque de panico"

L: "¿Que quieres decir?"

AO: "¿Splinter esta bien?"

R: "Si, esta bien. Pero dice que necesita hablar contigo Leo. Y parece muy grave"

Se miran Leo y April, y luego a Raphael. Despues Leonardo vuelve a mirar a April con una sonrisa.

L: "Quedate a dormir un rato, yo te llamare en cuanto sepa algo..."

AO: "De eso nada, Leo. Yo voy contigo"

L: "Esta bien, vamonos Raph"

Y los tres salen corriendo en dirección a las alcantarillas. '¿Qué podra ser lo que tanto inquieta a Splinter?' no tardaran mucho en llegar...

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

15:30 DE LA TARDE

Karai esta sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente a Miho. Esta rehuye la mirada de su vieja amiga, como si fuese veneno. Karai se levanta se acerca a Miho, y luego se agacha hasta estar a su altura.

K: "Miho, por favor. Se razonable. ¿De verdad vas a tener que sufrir, por un Clan que nos ha hecho tanto daño, que nos ha convertido en asesinas? ¿A qué le debes tu fidelidad? ¿A su bandera? ¿A su lider? ¿O a mi? Por favor, habla conmigo"

Miho mira ahora a Karai con cara seria, como queriendo decir 'ya hemos hablado esto'. Luego comienza a susurrarle a Karai:

GM: "Tu lo has dicho antes Karai, hay que serle fiel a una misma. Asi que tu tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, y yo tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer"

Karai se levanta en silencio.

K: "No me dejas otra opción" - Entonces Karai comienza a cerrar las ventanas, y las persianas. Luego, extrae de un bolsillo de su abrigo, una especie de boli, que a la luz muestra su verdadero ser. Es un bisturi, con un capuchon especial. Se acerca hasta donde esta Miho, y le quita el capuchon al bisturi - "Lamento que tenga que ser asi"

GM: "Yo tambien"

**3 HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUES**

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, CASA DE LAS TORTUGAS

19:05 DE LA NOCHE

Leonardo esta de pie, con los brazos cruzados, caminando de un lado a otro como un perro enjaulado. Da vueltas cerca de Donatello, que trabaja sin parar en el ordenador. Parece estar intentando entrar en algun tipo de programa protegido por contraseña. Y no parece nada facil. El sudor recorre toda su cara y su cuerpo, y el cansancio hace mella en el hace mas de una hora.

L: "Por el amor de Dios, Doni. ¿Todavia no has logrado entrar?"

D: "Oye, esto no es como intentar entrar en la pagina de 'Facebook' de otro. Estoy intentando colarme en la maldita CIA. Si crees que tu puedes hacerlo mas rapido, adelante. Sientate y muestrame como lo haces" - Dice con tono muy furioso.

L: "Lo siento, Doni pero llevamos mas de 3 horas con esto"

D: "Esto no es una pelicula ¿Vale? Donde el guapo de Hugh Jackman se cuela en menos de un minuto. Esto es la vida real. Y los ordenadores que contienen documentos o programas relacionados con la 'Seguridad Nacional', tienen los cortafuegos mas poderosos del mundo. No estoy intentando jugar al buscaminas ¿Vale?" - Doni comienza a resoplar.

L: "Lo siento, Doni. De verdad, pero no te imaginas cuanta prisa tengo en este momento"

D: "Ya, pues podrias decirme de que diablos se trata. No comprendo que puede ser tan grave como para que en vez de esperar y hablar con Karai luego, tengamos que triangular su maldita posicion. Digo yo que alguien deberia contarnos que demonios esta pasando"

Leonardo se gira y mira ahora a su familia. Nadie salvo él y Splinter saben la verdad. Mira ahora a April, que le miraba acostada en el sofa, pero pasa a sentarse para prestarle atencion. Luego Leo mira a su hermano que aun trabaja con el ordenador.

L: "Creemos que Karai esta torturando a alguien"

Doni deja de teclear en seco, se gira y mira su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

D: "¿Cuando? ¿AHORA?" - Dice señalando al suelo.

L: "Si. Doni, se porque lo esta haciendo. Debo detenerla antes de que haga algo irreparable"

M: "Pero, no sabemos nada de ella desde hace..."

S: "Más de 5 horas"

R: "Leo, no quiero ser aguafiestas. Pero lo más probable es que YA haya hecho algo irreparable ¿No crees?"

L: "Eso... ya lo se Raph. Pero tengo que intentarlo"

D: "Esta bien, hermano. Dame un minuto" - Doni se pone a teclear de nuevo a gran velocidad.

April, que se ha quedado boquiabierta con lo que acaba de descubrir, y sin saber demasiado bien como reaccionar, se levanta y se acerca a Leonardo. Cuando esta a un par de pasos...

L: "Estoy bien April" - Leonardo intenta concentrarse. No sabe que hacer ni que pensar. April querria poder consolarle, pero sabe que no hay nada que ella pueda hacer.

D: "YA ESTA"

L: "¿En serio?"

D: "Dame el número de telefono rápido" - Leo le pasa la agenda, donde el número de Karai esta señalado - "Aja, vale... Ya esta. Esta en un edificio de apartamentos, es el..."

L: "Lo conozco ¿Puedes decirme en que planta?"

D: "Puedo decirte que esta a 80 metros del suelo. Eso tiene que ser al menos en el piso 24 o 25. Puede que en el 26"

L: "Gracias Doni"

Leonardo se dirige a la salida rapidamente, justo antes de salir Splinter le detiene.

S: "¡Leonardo!" - Leonardo se gira - "Lo que vas a encontrar alli, podria cambiarte para siempre. Procura mantener la calma"

L: "Si, Sensei" - Y con estas palabras Leonardo desapareció. Todos los demas comenzaron a mirarse entre si, mientras Doni intenta salir de la CIA borrando su rastro.

HABITACIÓN DE LA GENERAL MIHO

19:25 DE LA NOCHE

Karai escribe con una mano llena de sangre seca sobre un papel. Escribe rapidamente toda la informacion que le esta siendo dictada por la General Miho. Una informacion en la que ha invertido mucho tiempo y lagrimas. Termina de escribir toda la informacion util, y luego coloca la capucha del boli, y se lo guarda.

K: "Gracias por la informacion, Miho"

GM: "No... No hay de que..." - La voz de la General Miho, generalmente llena de decision y fuerza, suena ahora entrecortada.

K: "Con esto, tenemos una oportunidad de lograrlo"

GM: "Yo... Yo no lo creo, Karai. Me... has contado tu plan y... no creo que funcione... Vais a tener que sobrevivir durante..."

K: "Lo se. Pero ese es nuestro problema"

GM: "Cierto. Y ahora, ¿Te importaria cortarme la cabeza de una vez?" - La mira con cara de desesperacion - "...Me duele mucho..."

K: "No voy a cortarte la cabeza, Miho" - Dice cogiendo su abrigo y buscando algo en él.

GM: "¿¿¿QUE???"

Karai extrae una jeringilla. Una enorme, que parece de las que se utilizan para extraer sangre. Lleva un liquido transparente en su interior.

K: "Esto... es morfina. Con esteroides. Es... muy fuerte..." - Le quita la capucha a la jeringa, y comienza a inyectarsela a Miho - "...Es un cocktel que te quitara el dolor... inmediatamente. En unos minutos, te dormiras placidamente. Y se acabo"

Miho, que ya no soporta el dolor, la mira con ojos vidriosos.

GM: "Gracias..."

K: "Ojala hubiera habido otro modo, Miho" - Termina de inyectarle el cocktel, y luego extrae la jeringa y la deja en el suelo - "Hay... algo mas que me gustaria preguntarte. Algo que me corroe por dentro" - Hace una pausa - "Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si yo te hubiese dicho... que te amo" - Miho mira ahora a los ojos de Karai - "Que te deseo. Que quiero vivir contigo una vida tranquila, lejos del Clan, lejos de Shredder... ¿Habrias abandonado el Clan, por mi?"

Hubo un silencio. Luego, mirando hacia el suelo y dejando que una pequeña lagrima recorra su mejilla, la poderosa General Miho contesta con voz temblorosa.

GM: "No... " - Mira ahora a Karai con una mirada llena de furia - "Y ahora contestame TU a MI. Creo que me lo debes"

K: "...Adelante"

GM: "¿De verdad pensaste qué tu vida junto a Leonardo, vivir en la alcantarilla, comer pizza, ver la tele... Hiba a funcionar?"

Hubo otro silencio, y esta vez es Karai quien mantiene como puede la mirada, mientras trata de sacar sinceridad para su amiga.

K: "No, pero merecia la pena intentarlo"

GM: "Ya, me lo imaginaba" - La General mira al suelo.

K: "¿Sabes?" - Dice con una sonrisa - "...'Los 47 Ronin', es una historia de samurais..." - Miho comienza a reirse de forma entrecortada - "...no son Ninjas. Hay quien los confunde pero..."

GM: "¿Que puedo decir? Habia un hombre con una espada en la portada, y el librero me lo recomendó..." - Levanta la mirada hacia Karai. Esta vez no hay fuerza en su mirada, ni furia, ni desesperacion. Solo humildad - "¿Seguiras aqui por la mañana?"

K: "Te lo prometo"

GM: "Iremos a... la libreria..."

K: "...y a por unos helados"

GM: "Si..." - Pausa - "Karai, se feliz por las dos ¿Vale?"

K: "Miho..."

GM: "¿Qué...?"

K: "Callate" - Y se inclina hasta besar a la poderosa General. Miho cierra los ojos, intentando que este instante dure para siempre. Karai deja que unas gruesas lagrimas caigan de sus ojos, como pequeñas cascadas. No recuerda la ultima vez que lloro asi. Tal vez, nunca habia llorado asi. Karai prolonga el beso hasta que su amiga, que lucha desesperadamente contra la droga y el dolor para vivir unos segundos mas, ha dejado de respirar... Luego espera 30 segundos más, antes de separar sus labios, e incorporarse. Se queda mirando a su amiga.

K: "Siempre fuiste mejor que yo"

Karai guarda unos segundos de silencio, luego abre una ventana, y lentamente abre la persiana. Sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, comienza a hablar al que lleva unos minutos escuchando fuera.

K: "¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?"

L: "...demasiado..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. LOS PECADOS DEL PADRE

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero me ha costado realizar el final deseado.**

**Me gustaria mucho que todos aquellos que lean mi primera historia, al fin terminada, me dijeran que opinan de ella.**

**Por si alguien se lo pregunta, no voy a hacer una secuela por ahora. **

**Tengo algunas ideas, pero antes quiero hacer un FanFic de Kung Fu Panda que tengo en la cabeza.**

**Espero que el final no decepcione a nadie.**

**Comentad por favor, y dadme vuestra opinion.**

**Los personajes de Tortugas Ninja y su historia no me pertenecen**

**Nota Adicional: Lamento las faltas de ortografía**

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11 - LOS PECADOS DEL PADRE**

EN EL BALCON DEL APARTAMENTO DE MIHO

19:50 DE LA NOCHE

La noche baña la calle. Leonardo esta de pie con gesto muy serio, cerca de una ventana que esta cerrada. Sin embargo, ha podido ver toda la escena por una pequeña rendija abierta en una de ellas. No puede creer lo sucedido hace escasamente unos minutos. La conversacion entre las dos amigas concluyo con un beso. Que forma tan extraña, de sellar el destino de alguien amado. Puede ahora oir la voz de Karai, rota por el dolor.

K: "Siempre fuiste mejor que yo"

Ahora Leonardo ve como la persiana, levemente abierta pasa a estar casi completamente abierta. Luego Karai le habla, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga fallecida.

K: "¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?"

L: "...demadiado..."

Hacen un silencio de unos segundos, y luego Karai que aun derrama lagrimas sin parar, comienza a hablar con voz entrecortada por la emocion.

K: "¿Estabas aqui... antes de que le inyectara?"

L: "Si... Pero no vi razon para detenerte. Ya no habia nada que hacer por ella"

K: "Lo se, y ella tambien. Resisitio hasta que las heridas fueron mortales"

L: "...¿Por qué?"

K: "Por que no queria sobrevivir al dia de su traicion"

Hubo un silencio muy largo, tanto que por un segundo, Karai se pregunto se seguiria ahi.

L: "No lo comprendo"

K: "CLARO QUE NO" - Pausa - "Nadie la comprendia. Solo yo. Por eso me amaba tanto. Tanto, que me odiaba por amarte a ti con una intensidad solo comparable a la del fuego del infierno. Tanto, que tuve que pedirle a mi padre que la trasladara a Japon"

L: "Tu..."

K: "Me seguia a todas partes. Ibamos siempre juntas. Era... agotador. Y además era increiblemente celosa. Estaba convencida, de que todo lo que yo necesitaba para amarla, como ella me amaba a mi, era tiempo. Pero la inclinacion sexual no se elige, Leonardo. Somos lo que somos. Si hubiera podido cambiar, si hubiera podido amarla... lo habria hecho. Pero era imposible. Y ella no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta"

L: "Pero, ella era tu amiga. Quiero decir, te mandó un mensaje..."

K: "No fue ella. Fue uno de mis contactos. Shredder tiene unos... socios económicos, por llamarlos de algun modo. Y la mayoria estan hartos de él, de sus venganzas y de su forma de llevar el Clan"

L: "No se que pensar, Karai. Intento comprender lo que ha sucedido aqui, pero..."

K: "Pues espero que logres aclararte antes de 24 horas, Leo. Porque mañana, a las 10 de la noche, tendremos nuestra oportunidad" - Le entrega a Leonardo el papel ensangrentado, lleno de informacion ensangrentada - "Y no se cuando tendremos otra tan buena"

Leonardo lee con atención, tratando de ignorar las manchas de sangre... y lo que significan. Su expresión cambia, quedando cada vez mas asombrado por lo que leia.

L: "¿Estas segura, de que te ha dicho la verdad?"

K: "Estoy completamente segura, Leo" - Mira de nuevo el cadaver de su amiga - "Tan segura como de que mañana, a primera hora, La General Miho se presentara puntual a su ultima mision. Como siempre" - Leonardo deja de leer, y mira a Karai - "Enviara multiples pelotones por toda la ciudad, y comandara personalmente el encargado de peinar el sector norte de la ciudad..."

L: "Donde vivimos nosotros"

K: "Exacto. Pero, aunque hara un trabajo concienzudo, olvidara mirar en cierta galeria de las alcantarillas. Luego, a las diez de la noche, llegara puntual al despacho de Shredder, para entregar personalmente un informe del progreso del dia" - Coloca una sabana en el suelo - "...Y, cuando este dentro, desactivara los sistemas de seguridad externos. Exactamente a las diez y dos minutos"

L: "¿Cuanto tiempo tardara Shredder en descubrir...?"

K: "No lo se. Aunque probablemente lo sabra, nada mas verme" - Comienza ahora a mover el cadaver de Miho, poniendolo sobre las sabanas. Lo envuelve con ellas.

L: "Karai..."

K: "Leonardo, aunque se que en estos momentos probablemente me odias, e intentas convencerte de que tenia que haber otro modo, necesito saber..." - Las lagrimas aumentan - "...Si, alguna vez, podras perdonarme..." - Termina de envolver el cadaver, y se pone de pie.

L: "..."

K: "Por favor, Leonardo MIENTEME. Dime que aun me amas. Dime que todo saldra bien, dime que comprendes que todo lo que ha sucedido hoy tiene algun sentido. Dimelo, aunque no sea cierto..."

L: "...Entiendo porque lo has hecho. Entiendo tus motivos. Pero en este momento, a mis ojos, eres igual que ella. Un soldado, que hace LO QUE SEA NECESARIO, aunque LO NECESARIO sea algo terrible. Y no es asi como yo comprendo la vida..." - Hace una pausa - "...Sin embargo, no te voy a abandonar..." - Karai cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener las lagrimas - "...Ahora menos que nunca. Te hice una promesa, la de que aunque nuestra relacion se acabara no dejaria de protegerte. Y la voy a mantener"

K: "...Leonardo yo..."

L: "Pero..." - La interrumpe - "...si quieres que le de otra oportunidad a nuestra relacion, tendras que prometerme algo. Ahora mismo. Si no lo haces, te quedaras sola, y la mision fracasara..."

K: "No puedes hacerme eso..."

L: "Pues no me obligues... " - Hace una pausa - "Quiero que me prometas que nunca, jamas volveras a matar, al menos mientras yo viva"

K: "¿QUE?" - Se gira y mira a Leonardo - "No puedo prometerte eso ahora Leo..."

L: "Si que puedes. Y lo haras. O de lo contrario te abandonare ahora mismo. Lo juro. No puedo seguir a tu lado pensando que a lo mejor me estas manipulando para volver a..."

K: "¿Manipulando?"

L: "Vamos, Karai. ¿Piensas en serio que soy tan estupido?" - Pausa - "Tu idea de que viese a April, fue para mantenerme alejado durante todo el dia. Es perfecto, sabias que estaria entretenido lo suficiente para que pudieras realizar tu... reencuentro"

Karai guarda silencio mientras mira al suelo. Aun no deja de llorar, y aun no sabe cuando podra hacerlo.

K: "...pero, si no puedo matar..."

L: "Eso me lo dejaras a mi a partir de ahora"

K: "Pero, Leonardo, tu..."

L: "Me voy"

K: "ESPERA" - Hace una pausa - "Por favor no te vayas..." - Leonardo se gira un poco, dandole aun la espalda, y la mira de reojo - "...te lo prometo"

L: "¿EL QUE?"

K: "Te doy mi palabra de honor de que nunca, jamas volvere a matar a nadie..."

L: "...MIENTRAS YO VIVA"

K: "...mientras tu vivas" - Mira extrañada a Leonardo - "¿Por qué mientras tu vivas?"

L: "Por que si caigo, debes poder defenderte. No puedo dejarte desarmada ante nuestros enemigos"

Karai le mira, completamente destrozada. Levanta ahora una mano en direccion a Leonardo, como si intentara tocarle en la distancia. Leonardo comprende que esta mas necesitada, de lo que nunca ha estado. Continua hablando con voz temblorosa.

K: "Por favor, no me dejes sola..."

Leonardo cierra los ojos, se da la vuelta y entra en la casa de la poderosa General Miho por la ventana. Se acerca a Karai y esta se le lanza y le abraza. Leonardo, finalmente, abraza despacio y con cariño a Karai. Como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

K: "Gracias por quedarte"

L: "Estas manchada de sangre" - La coge en brazos - "Vamos a la ducha, te lavare"

Comienza a ir hacia la ducha de Miho. Karai aun no ha dejado de llorar. Sabe que puede llorar toda la noche si quiere. Pero mañana, debera estar serena, cuando vaya al edificio del Clan del Pie. Tendra que estarlo.

LAS ALCANTARILLAS, HOGAR DE LAS TORTUGAS

30 HORAS DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE MIHO

Splinter y los hermanos de Leonardo no paran de dar vueltas. No comprenden donde puede haberse metido Leonardo. Son casi las 2 de la mañana, y hace mas de un dia que se marcho, a intentar encontrar a Karai. April ha estado intentando dormir en la cama de Leonardo, pero no ha tenido demasiado exito. Los tres hermanos han intentado ponerse en contacto con él y con Karai, pero ninguno de los dos esta localizable. No han querido ir al apartamento de Miho, porque lo que haya sucedido alli, debe quedar entre Karai y Leo. Aunque todos lo saben, o al menos se lo imaginan.

Raphael: "Esto es increible. Quiero decir, ¿No deberian llamar o algo?"

Splinter: "Lo correcto, es quedarnos aqui hasta que decidan ponerse en contacto con nosotros"

Donatello: "Pero, por lo que sabemos, Leonardo ahora mismo podria..."

Todos miran a Donatello. Splinter asiente con los ojos cerrados.

S: "Lo se Donatello. Si al llegar alli han luchado, Leonardo podria estar herido, o incluso... muerto. Pero hay cosas con las que debemos lidiar... solos"

L: "No podria estar más deacuerdo"

Todos se giran hacia la puerta, donde Leonardo esta apoyado sobre Karai. Karai, tiene algo de sangre que le cae de la boca, y un morado en la mejilla. Pero, a parte de eso, parece estar bien. Leonardo en cambio, tiene varios cortes. Algunos profundos. Que sangran copiosamente.

M: "Tio, ¿Estas bien?"

Comienzan a andar hacia él. Leo levanta una mano, en señal de que se detengan.

L: "Estoy bien. Parece más grave de lo que es. Son apenas unas heridas superficiales"

R: "¿Que ha pasado?"

Karai, que durante todo el tiempo habia estado rehusando mirar a Splinter y los hermanos, les mira ahora y habla.

K: "...si lo quereis saber, solo teneis que mirar esta grabacion..."

Karai saco de uno de sus bolsillos, lo que parecia una cinta de seguridad. Llevaba el simbolo del Clan del Pie.

K: "...Leonardo se empeñó en que la hiciera. Es una edición, que he realizado, utilizando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del despacho de mi padre, y de las camaras externas del edificio. Creo que he logrado captar todo lo que ha sucedido. Las voces estan algo bajas, pero se pueden escuchar..."

En este momento, la puerta de Leonardo se abre, y April sale al exterior. Al ver a Leo en ese estado, comienza a correr hacia él. Leo se separa levemente de Karai, y la abraza. Karai mira al suelo, mientras trata de no sentir lo que esta sintiendo. Pero no tiene mucho exito.

April O'Neil: "Cariño, ¿Estas bien?"

L: "Siiiii. Es más grave de lo que parece, en serio" - Le dice con una sonrisa.

Karai se acerca a Donatello, y le entrega la cinta. Este la recoge y la mira, confirmando que efectivamente, lleva el simbolo del Clan. Nada que lleve el simbolo del Clan, puede ser bueno.

K: "...destruyela, Doni. No la veais. Esta cinta no representa lo que es Leonardo..."

L: "NO" - Hace una pausa señalando a su hermano - "Doni, si quereis verla, no lo dudeis. Esa cinta no es facil de digerir, pero creo que es importante que sepais lo que he hecho esta anoche..."

Doni mira sorprendido a su hermano.

D: "¿Qué contiene esta cinta?"

Leonardo hace una pausa, mientras aparta a April de sus brazos, se pone erguido, y mira a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

L: "La verdad. Nada más. Vamonos Karai"

Karai comienza a andar hacia la puerta de la habitacion de Leonardo. En el camino recoge unas gasas y unas vendas del taller de Donatello. April sigue a Leonardo. Karai la detiene justo antes de entrar en la habitacion.

K: "Tambien quiere que tu la veas. Y tambien pienso que es un error"

AO: "Pero..."

L: "April, lo siento, pero no debes entrar. Karai y yo debemos discutir que va a pasar con nuestra relacion de ahora en adelante"

K: "Si, bueno, pero tambien voy a vendarte un poco. No queremos que se te infecten los cortes"

AO: "Leo, ¿Debo ver la cinta?"

L: "Eso depende" - Hace una pausa - "¿Quieres saber de lo que soy capaz, o no? Esa cinta solo contien la verdad. Y, April..." - La mira con seriedad - "...nunca es trista la verdad, lo que no tiene es remedio"

Karai entra y cierra la puerta. April se queda en la puerta, pensando. Luego se acerca hasta los hermanos de Leonardo que miran la cinta con atencion. Splinter cierra los ojos, y se dirige a su santuario.

D: "...Sensei..."

S: "Vais a verla. Y yo no quiero verla"

AO: "¿Por qué no?"

Splinter mira a sus hijos y a April.

S: "Porque se lo que contiene" - Dicho esto se mete en su santuario y cierra la puerta. Pasan unos segundos. Todos lo presentes desean verla, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el paso. Finalmente...

R: "Bueno... yo quiero verla"

D: "Yo tambien. Leonardo quiere que la veamos. Tiene que ser por algo"

M: "Pues... a mi me da miedo..."

D: "Y a mi tambien, Miky"

Guardan silencio mientras Donatello saca un viejo video, y lo coloca sobre el DVD, al lado de la consola de Miky. Introduce la cinta, y le da a rebobinar.

AO: "Y... ¿Que creeis que contiene?"

Todos guardan silencio.

D: "¿No te lo imaginas?"

April mira al suelo. Lleva el simbolo del Clan, y fue grabada en el despacho de Shredder. No era necesario ser un genio para comprender, que probablemente contenia una battala que todos esperaban.

AO: "...en realidad, creo que si... pero si solo fuera eso..."

R: "Lo sabemos April. Tiene que haber algo mas"

La cinta termina de rebobinarse. Donatellos duda unos segundos, y finalmente, le da al play.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**INICIO DE LA CINTA DE SEGURIDAD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shredder esta en su despacho. Reflexionando acerca del dia de hoy. Si tiene exito, podria lograr su venganza. Si no, podrian quitarle el mando del Clan, o por lo menos intentarlo. Hace unos minutos que ha permitido el paso a la General Miho, para que pudiera atravesar los sistemas de seguridad. Al fin, Miho hace aparición. Lleva la máscara, pero no es algo muy extraño. Se inclina, y espera.

Shredder: "Informa" - Dice con una sonrisa

GM: "...nada..." - Dice en un tono tan bajo, que casi es inaudible.

Sh: "¿NADA? ¿COMO QUE NADA?" - Shredder se pone en pie. Suena en el exterior un trueno enorme. La noche esta nublada, y es oscura.

La General comienza a andar hacia la mesa de Shredder y apoya las manos sobre el escritorio, momento en que pulsa un boton, uno camuflado. Uno que conoce muy bien, y que desconecta los sistemas de seguridad externos. Shredder se ha dado cuenta, pero en este momento, hay algo que le intriga del General que esta frente a él.

GM: "Lo siento, señor" - de nuevo el tono casi inaudible.

Shredder se levanta y le mira con rostro de furia. Por fin ha comprendido que es lo que le intrigaba.

Sh: "Tu no eres Miho. Mides 2 centímetros más que ella. Y tu voz..." - la mira con los ojos entrecerrados - "KARAI"

Miho se quita la mascara, y mira con odio a Shredder.

K: "Hola 'padre'" - Suena otro trueno, esta vez, más cerca.

Sh: "Sucia traidora..." - Shredder anda hasta estar junto a Karai, y luego la golpea con fuerza en la mejilla. Con mucha fuerza. Karai cae al suelo, y comienza a sangrar por la boca, mientras pone una mano en su mejilla. Shredder se acerca a ella, pero se da cuenta de algo - "...¿Por qué no te defiendes?"

K: "Porque si lo hago, te matare. Y no puedo hacerlo... además..." - Dice con una extraña sonrida en el rostro - " hay alguien esperando su oportunidad..."

Sh: "¿De verdad crees que va a llegar a tiempo de salvarte?"

K: "Padre, ya esta aqui" - Señala a la enorme ventana, de casi 3 metros de alto, a traves de la cual solo se ve oscuridad. Shredder se acerca, y cuando esta jutno al cristal, unos ojos se abren enfrente de los suyos.

Sh: "¿QUE?" - Otro trueno, uno más fuerte.

Leonardo atraviesa la ventana, tratando de agarrar a Shredder, que le esquiva sin problemas. Luego Leonardo, que vueve a tener los ojos cerrados, se levanta, y se gira hacia Shredder. Shredder esta sonriendo maleficamente.

Sh: "Leonardo, Leonardo. Tantas veces hemos bailado esta cancion, y aun no te sabes los pasos ¿Verdad?" - Se acerca hasta la vitrina donde esta su armadura, la abre y saca su espada, luego anda hasta donde esta Leonardo - "Es muy facil, mira..." - desenvaina la espada - "Tu me atacas, y luego mueres. Sencillo ¿Verdad?" - Leonardo no decia ni hacia nada. Se limitaba a estar de pie delante de Shredder, con los brazos caidos. Sus espadas aun estan envainadas. Y sus ojos cerrados - "¿Leonardo?"

Leonardo se quita el antifaz, luego deja caer las katanas. Desenvaina una. Todo, con los ojos cerrados. Dirige su cara hacia Shredder, y luego... abre los ojos. Son ojo blancos, vacios... ojos sin alma. Shredder comienza a mirar a sus ojos, y el pánico, por primera vez en su vida inunda su cuerpo. No puede controlarse, y empieza a temblar muy levemente. El vacio en los ojos de Leonardo, le recuerda algo... algo terrorifico.

Sh: "Dios mio... tu no eres Leonardo..."

Leonardo ataca a Shredder, con una furia y una decision, como jamas el lider del Clan a visto. Karai mira ahora por la ventana, mientras ve como la lluvia empieza a caer. Cierra los ojos. Sabe lo que sucede tras ella, pero no puede mirar. Su padre y su Clan, contra su amor verdadero. Siempre supo que acabaria sucediendo esto, pero... ¿Por qué tan pronto? Leonardo no deja de atacar, con salvajismo, con los dientes apretados, sin importarle si alguno de sus ataques pueden herir o matar. Shredder comienza a comprender, que esta vez no sera facil. No puede simplemente derrotarle. Debe matarle. Porque el guerrero que esta ante él, desde luego piensa hacerlo. Con una poderosa patatada, Leonardo manda a Shredder atraves de la ventana, a la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Shredder, que se ha dislocado el brazo, se lo recoloca, y recoge su espada. Leonardo cae ahora a su lado. La lluvia les empapa por igual. No pueden negar que en este momento, son más perecidos de lo que hayan podido imaginar. Leonardo, que ya tiene algunas heridas leves, se coloca en posisción. Shredder se coloca en posición, y espera. Se miran durante interminables segundos, y entonces Leonardo comienza su ataque. Los golpes son cada vez más salvajes. No parece que el cansancio haga mella en ninguno de los dos. Por arriba, por abajo, en el lateral. Los golpes son rapidos y certeros. No dicen nada. Nada necesita ser dicho. Son las espadas, las que deben hablar ahora. Se mueven igual, atacan igual, defienden igual. Ninguno de ellos retrocede, ni avanza. No pueden. Son iguales. El Ying y el Yang perfectamente representados. Equilibrados, quiza demasiado. Shredder comienza ahora a intentar llevar la iniciativa, atacando con golpes fuertes y secos directos a la cabeza de Leonardo. Este, para los golpes, y comienza a caer. Inca una rodilla, casi no puede con los impactos.

Sh: "JA, JA, JA, ¿LO VES? NO SOMOS IGUALES, TU ERES DEBIL, IGUAL QUE TU MAESTRO, IGUAL QUE MI HIJA, IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMAS..."

Leonardo frunce el ceño con fuerza, y sustituye la espada, con la que ha estado parando los golpes, por su mano izquierda. Agarra con dos dedos la espada de Shredder. Shredder queda inmovilizado, y antes de que pueda hacer nada la espada de Leonardo atraviesa su estomago. Shredder no comprende como ha podido parar su espada, con dos dedos. Leonardo se pone en pie mientras retuerce la espada alojada en los intestinos de su enemigo.

Sh: "Hug..."

L: "Esta es la diferencia entre tu y yo. La decisión, y la fuerza de voluntad. Tu nunca podrás superarme en eso, por que yo lucho por los mios. Tu solo luchas por ti mismo" - Mira con odio a Shredder - "¿Ultimas palabras, Oroku Saki?"

Shredder sonrie, y mira a los ojos de la tortuga.

Sh: "Me alegro de que estes con mi hija..."

Leonardo no soporta semejante afirmación, y con un rapido movimiento rebana el brazo de Shredder que aun sostiene su katana. Lo lanza lejos, y luego decapita al lider del Clan del Pie. Mira ahora el cadaver en el suelo, de su viejo enemigo. Por alguna razon... esto no es suficiente. Simplemente, no es suficiente. Entonces comienza a despedazarlo, hasta que la cabeza es el trozo más grande que queda sobre el suelo ensangrentado.

EN EL DESPACHO DE SHREDDER

Karai contempla lo sucedido. Luego, cierra los ojos, y deja que una pequeña lagrima recorra su mejilla, en recuerdo de su padre perdido. Puede oir ahora como Leonardo entra en el despacho, y se acerca al intercomunicador. Lleva... algo en la mano. Lo deja sobre la mesa. Pulsa ahora todos los botones del intercomunicador.

L: "Me llamo Leonardo. Discipulo de Splinter. De la escuela de Amato Yoshi. Todos me conoceis, o por fotografias, o por informes, o porque hemos cruzado espadas. Hace escasamente unos minutos, he segado la vida de vuestro lider. Shredder, ha muerto. Me autoproclamo Nuevo Shredder, y exijo que venga inmediatamente el Sr. Bert Johnson, abogado del Clan. Para que haga oficial mi nombremiento" - Se acerca hasta estar casi junto al intercomunicador - "Si alguno quiere discutirme el derecho de ser vuestro nuevo lider, que venga aqui a discutirlo conmigo" - Y Atraviesa el intercomunicador con su katana. Luego avanza hasta donde dejo la otra katana, y la extrae. Ahora, se sienta en el escritorio, con la mirada clavada en la puerta, y clava las dos espadas justo enfrente de él - "¿Seguro qué ese Bert tiene los papeles listos verdad?"

K: "Si no me estan engañando si. Y es lo más probable. Los socios de mi padre no se atreverian a poner a alguien que no sea un ninja al mando del Clan. Lo matarian enseguida"

L: "Comprendo" - El silencio inunda la sala. Leonardo aun no puede creer lo que ha hecho. Pero aun le cuesta más creer lo que va a hacer. Es el mal menor, y lo sabe. Pero eso no lo convierte necesariamene en una buena opcion. El nunca ha sido de los que dicen que el fin justifica los medios. Pero en este momento, intenta sin mucho exito calmar su conciencia, repitiendose esa frase una y otra vez.

K: "Leonardo, te das cuenta de que, sin la informacion que me dio Miho, no habriamos podido..." - Karai siente la necesidad de justificarse, pero Leonardo no quiere escucharla.

L: "Por favor Karai. Otra vez no" - Se gira y la mira. Los ojos de Leonardo, vuelven a ser los suyos. Llenos de honradez y fuerza - "Ya se que estas convencida de que no habia otro modo. Pero yo necesito creer que si. Ademas, ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir de tu lado. No mientras cumplas tu promesa"

K: "Bueno. Pero, despues de terminar la mision... ¿Seguiras a mi lado?" - Pregunta obsesionada con una unica idea. La de quedarse sola. Le cuesta creerlo, pero en apenas unas semanas, ha perdido su posisicon en el Clan, a su padre y a su mejor amiga. Lo unico que le queda es Leonardo. Y si la dejara...

L: "...Me quedare... Pero quiza haya que discutir algunas cosas referentes a nuestra relacion..."

K: "Escucha..." - Karai se para y comienza a mirar hacia el techo - "¿No lo oyes?"

L: "Si..."

Comienza a oirse el sonido de la guerra. Decenas, tal vez cientos de gritos, que se aproximan cada vez más. Un leve terremoto, que llega desde las escaleras. Karai comienza a acercarse al sillon de su padre. Y cuando esta cerca, coloca sus manos en su propia espalda, con gesto sereno. Trata de tranquilizar su pulso, mientras Leonardo se mentaliza.

K: "Suerte Leonardo..."

L: "Gracias Karai"

En ese momento echan abajo las puertas una docena de soldados, seguida de otra, seguida otra... Es imposible saber cuantos soldados hay frente a ellos. Pero no es dificil saber lo que quieren. Todos los soldados se detienen un segundo en las puertas, mirando a Leonardo con odio. Y aun con más odio a la traidora. Luego, Leonardo echa la mano sobre la mesa en la que esta sentado, coge algo y lo tira en direccion de los soldados. Es la cabeza de Oroku Saki, conocido como Shredder. Hasta este momento, el discurso podria haber sido un farol. Cuando la cabeza llegó hasta donde estan los soldado, Leonardo volvio a acomodarse apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas.

L: "¿De verdad creeis poder lograr, lo que él no ha podido?"

Los soldados se miran unos a otros, luego a Leonardo. Y se lanzan contra él. Leonardo cierra los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos, vuelve a ser... Shredder. Desclava las espadas y se lanza contra la marabunta de soldados. Sin miedo. Sin vacilacion. Sin piedad. Karai se sienta tranquilamente en el sillon de su padre, a observar la carniceria. Leonardo ya no es Leonardo. No el que conocemos y amamos. Es una picadora de carne. Y los soldados del Clan, no dejan de avanzar. Brazos y piernas saltan por los aires y la sangre no tarda en cubrir cada vez más las espadas de Leonardo. Los ataques de los soldados, además de ser ineficientes, se encuentran con los ataques más certeros imaginables. La espada de Leonardo no desperdicia ni un movimiento. cada golpe que da acaba con al menos tres enemigos. Bien dejandolos inutiles, bien matandolos. El intrepido lider ya no parece preocupado por el precio del honor. Tal y como él lo entiende, esto es algo que tenia que pasar. Y era mejor vender su propia alma, a dejar que otro lo hiciera. Sobre todo... él. Ya sabeis de quien hablo ¿Verdad? Los cadaveres comienzan a amontonarse, y los soldados comienzan a vacilar. Su seguridad esta desapareciendo. Hasta hoy, casi les gustaba luchar con las tortugas. Podian luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y sabian que verian un nuevo dia. Pero esta vez es diferente... muy diferente. La octaba oleada se detiene en seco al entrar y ver la carniceria. Leonardo esta sobre una pila de cadaveres, y les mira. Comienza a hacer signos con la mano 'acercaos'. Pero en vez de eso comienzan a retroceder. Entonces algo golpea a uno de los soldados, lanzandolo contra Leonardo que lo esquiva. El pobre soldado llevaba tanta fuerza, que sale por la ventana rota y cae al vacio.

Hun: "Eso ha tenido gracia..." - El enorme Hun entra por la puerta, y comienza a acercarse a Leonardo. Hun es imponente. Casi tres metros de altura, de puro musculo. Con los brazos descubiertos, y sin armas. Se cruje los nudillos mientras se aproxima a Leonardo - "..tortuguita, tortuguita, porque no asomas la cabecit..." - Hun ve ahora la mirad de Leonardo. Si Shredder temblo levemente al verla, Hun se convierte en un manojo de nervios - "¿Quien demonios eres tu...?"

Leonardo con un golpe certero rebana el brazo derecho de Hun, como si fuera mantequilla. Ha puesto mucha fuerza en ese golpe. Y ha dejado a Hun sin una de sus armas. Hun, que no puede creer que el noble Leonardo haya hecho eso, se cae al suelo de rodillas, agarrando su muñon.

H: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

L: "...Que escandaloso..."

Con un rapido golpe de espada, la cabeza de Hun cae al suelo, y comienza rodas hacia los soldados de la puerta. Los soldados estan temblando como no lo han hecho nunca. Luego, Leonardo los mira.

L: "...la vacilacion es traicion... ¿No?..."

Los soldados salen corriendo. Ya les da igual el Clan, les da igual Shredder, solo quieren volver a casa, y tratar de olvidar la oscuridad que acaban de presenciar. Una más grande que la del propio Shredder. Leonardo se gira y comienza a caminar hasta el escritorio. Se sienta en él, clava las espadas frente a él, y apoya sus brazos en las rodillas.

K: "Ya falta poco para que llegue Bert, Leonardo. Lo has conseguido. Ha sido increib..."

L: "Dejalo Karai" - La interrumpe, poniendo una mano en su frente y apoyandose - "No vas a convencerme de que lo que he hecho es algo memorable, u honroso. Ahora mismo..." - Una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla - "No soy mejor que Shredder. Hoy me he convertido en lo que más temia ser"

Karai mira al suelo. Trata de pensar algo que decir. Algo que pueda consolar a su amor. Pero no puede. No se le ocurre nada. Los dos han vendido su alma, por un objetivo mayor. Los dos, solo rezan para que haya merecido la pena. Un hombre entra ahora por la puerta. Un hombre trajeado, con un maletin. Es rubio, delgado (muy delgado) y lleva unas gafas pequeñas. Se acerca hasta el escritorio esquivando a su paso los cadaveres del suelo.

Bert Johnson: "Oh, oh.. vaya... oh... lo siento, je" - Mira ahora a Leonardo - "Hola, usted debe ser... Leonardo ¿Verdad?" - Extiende una mano hacia Leo. Que la mira, con una expresion de '¿Qué se supone que deberia hacer son esto?' - "Bueno..." - Retira la mano.

L: "Sr. Johnson... ¿Tiene los papeles?"

SJ: "Si, si, tenga" - Abre el maletin, y saca unos papeles que entrga a Leonardo. Él pasa los papeles a Karai para que los examine - "Como podra observar, usted podra decidir sobre cualquier... aspecto relacionado con los ninjas del Clan... y..."

K: "Pero no sobre los proyectos economicos. En estos documentos no se especifica eso Sr. Johnson. Le dije los terminso por telefono, no eran negociables"

SJ: "Vera, Srta. Karai, ni siquiera su padre tenia tento poder como nos han exigido..." - Rie nerviosamente.

K: "Sr. Johnson, ¿Se da cuenta, de que vamos a llegar hasta donde sea necesario, verdad?"

SJ: "Srta. Karai, aunque me mataran, eso no cambiaria nada. Los socios deben dar su aprobacion y..."

K: "Y LO HARAN" - Karai abre uno de los cajones de Shredder, y extrae de él un informe. Un informe, que ella redactó para su padre, hace algunos años - "En este informe, están los nombres, localizaciones y paraderos de lo socios que usted representa. Asi como los de su familia, amigos, conocidos..."

SJ: "No no no, eso no es posible. Los socios siempre han mantenido el anonimato"

K: "Pues... no lo han hecho muy bien" - Karai comienza a leer el documento. El Sr. Johnson cambia de color como un camaleon conforme escucha los nombre. Leonardo procura no alterarse con lo que oye, pero reconoce algunos nombres. Gente poderosa, politicos, ricos, magnates del petroleo. Todo aquel que alguna vez hubiese tenido un 'problema', para el cual necesitara los mejores asesinos posibles. La lista, daba escalofrios.

SJ: "BASTA" - levanta la mano - "Ha-hare unas llamadas" - El Sr. Johnson se da la vuelta y sale mientras marca un telefono. Comienza a hablar con alguien de forma apresurada - "¡CLARO QUE ES UNA EMERGENCIA!" - Vuelve a bajar la voz.

L: "No me lo puedo creer. ¿Te esperabas esto?"

K: "No me ha sorprendido. Cuando te bañas con tiburones, tienes que ser a prueba de mordiscos. Y a mi padre, no le gustaba que nadie le mordiera"

El Sr. Johnson cuelga el telefono. Mira a nuestros amigos, y sonrie. Una sonrisa falsa desde luego. Comienza a caminar hacia ellos con las manos levantadas.

SJ: "Todo esta bajo control... je, je, je"- Abre su maletin, y saca un segundo documento. Uno un poco más extenso - "Este documento delegara en usted, todos los poderes del Clan. Tomara las decisiones finales en lo referente a todo: decisiones politicas, economicas..." - Entrega el documento a Leo, que se lo pasa a Karai - "...proyectos cientificos... Ya esta firmado y sellado por los socios... lo llevaba por si..."

K: "Por si descubria que les teniamos por las pelotas. Ya lo sabemos, Sr. Johnson..." - Repasa el documento, y comienza a sonreir - "Esto ya me gusta más."

Extiende la mano izquierda hacia Leonardo con el documento, y un boligrafo.

L: "Adelante Karai. Firmalo" - La expresión de Karai cambió inmediatamente. El abogado miraba la escena sorprendido. Karai colocó el papel en la mesa, y el boli sobre él. La mano le temblaba. Miró a Leonardo - "Hazlo, mi Señora"

Karai sonrió y comenzó a firmar cada página del documento. No tardó en terminar con todas las ojas. Luego miró al abogado con una expresion de curiosidad. Entonces, levantó una ceja.

K: "¿No pretenderá que le de la única copia firmada, verdad?"

SJ: "Oh, que despieste... " - Saca otra copia del documento y se la da a Karai, que la firma tambien, y luego devuelve una de las copias al abogado - "Gracias"

Leonardo colocó su espada bajo la garganta del pobre Sr. Johnson, que estaba sudando de manera cada vez más evidente.

K: "Sr. Johnson, ha intentado usted engañarme hoy. Dos veces. Y espero que no vuelve a suceder. Tambien tengo toda la información referente a usted. Así que no vuelve a intentarlo. A partir de ahora le convierto en mi contacto directo con los socios de mi padre. Se que hasta ahora ha estado vigilando a mi padre para ellos. Ahora los vigilara a ellos para mi. Si hacen un movimiento usted me lo dirá ¿Comprendido?"

SJ: "Si... si... desde... luego... señora..."

K: "Bien. Dejale ir Leonardo" - Leonardo no se movió. Karai se acercó hasta donde estaban y golpeó la cara de la tortuga - "¿No me has oido?"

Leonardo separa ahora la espada del cuello del bueno de Bert. El señor Johnson comienza a correr hacia la puerta...

K: "¡SEÑOR JOHNSON!" - A pocos metros de la puerta, temblando, el abogado se gira y mira a Karai - "No olvide lo que ha visto hoy aqui. Recuerde, que se donde vive..." - El Señor Johnsn sale corriendo y desaparece. Luego, Karai se acerca a uno de los pocos soldados que pueden andar - "Levantate" - El soldado se levanta como puede - "¿A quién sirves?"

Soldado Ninja: "A... a usted. Mi Señora"

K: "Bien. Ve y diles que necesito otro intercomunicador, porque mi General en jefe lo ha destrozado. Lo necesito para ayer, asi que date prisa" - El soldado puede escuchar la fuerza de Shredder en ella, y eso le da seguridad. Un lider fuerte, da la moral necesaria para cumplir cualquier mision.

SN: "Si, mi Señora"

K: "Y que manden inmediatamente los hombres necesarios para limpiar este desastre. Que hagan desaprecer estos cuerpos. Quiero que todo este reluciente antes de mañana ¿Comprendido? Que hagan desaparecer el cuerpo del soldado que ha caido por la ventana tambien, y que recuperen los pedazos de mi padre de la azotea de enfrente. Debemos darle una sepultura digna"

SN: "SI, MI SEÑORA" - Y el soldado sale cojeando por la puerta.

Karai camina hasta estar cerca de Leonardo. Se pone en pie con los brazos cruzados. Sabe que hay varios supervivientes entre los cuerpos de la habitación. Comienza a entrar un desfile de soldados, mientras Karai mira a Leonardo, que tiene la cabeza inclinada ante ella.

K: "¿Cómo te has atrevido a desobedecer mis ordenes?" - Leonardo se arrodilla ante Karai.

L: "Lo siento mi Señora" - desenvaina una espada, y coloca el filo sobre su dedo indice de la mano izquierda. Los soldados se quedan paralizados ante lo que estan a punto de presenciar. Karai detiene a Leonardo en el ultimo segundo.

K: "¿Te hibas a cortar un dedo, sin pedirme permiso primero?" - Hace una pausa - "Me perteneces. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo me pertenece. Así que no tienes derecho a pagar tu falta con tu cuerpo, sin mi permiso. ¿Queda claro?"

Leonardo envaina la espada.

L: "Si, mi Señora"

Karai se gira hacia los soldados que estaban moviendo los cadaveres, y que llevan unos segundo parados.

K: "¿Qué estais mirando? ¡VOLVED AL TRABAJO!"

Todos los Soldados: "SI, MI SEÑORA"

K: "Tu y yo hablaremos cuando acaben" - Karai rodea el escritorio, y se sienta en el sillon de su padre. Al cabo de unos minutos, la sala esta vacia de cadaveres y heridos, aunque la sangre aun baña las paredes. Un soldado entra y se inclina - "Informe"

Soldado Ninja: "Señora, procederemos a la limpieza y desinfeccion de las paredes, tan pronto salgan de la habitación. El olor de los productos, puede ser desagradable"

K: "Bien. Retirate, y consigueme el nuevo intercomunicador para mañana por la mañana"

SN: "Si, mi Señora"

En cuanto estan solos, Karai se levanta salta sobre la mesa y se arroja al suelo junto a Leonardo que aun esta arrodillado. Le abraza mientras deja que la presión del mundo que acaba de caer sobre sus hombros, la aplaste.

K: "Ha sido lo más dificil que he hecho en mi vida..." - Comienza a llorar levemente.

L: "Es normal" - Leonardo la abraza con cariño - "Ver morir a tu padre, es siempre algo duro. Aunque creas que lo merece" - Karai pone una mano en la mejilla donde golpeó a Leonardo.

K: "No me refiero a eso" - Leonardo le sonrie - "¿Por qué me has hecho firmar a mi? ¿Por que no has seguido el plan?"

L: "Si lo hubiera hecho, habrias respondido ante mi. Karai, este es mi regalo para ti..." - Karai le mira con adoracion - "...Es lo que pensaba hacer, desde el principio. Ahora tu vida, es tuya. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tienes que rendir cuentas ante nadie... nunca más"

Karai recoloca la mascara en el rostro de su amado, y despues le besa con pasión en los labios. Leo, le devuelve el favor, mientras siguen abrazados en el suelo. Junto al escritorio del Clan. Tienen un trabajo muy pesado por delante. Leonardo separa los labios de los de Karai, para decirle algo.

L: "Necesito que hagas algo por mi..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DE LA CINTA DE SEGURIDAD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

La pantalla se llena de nieve. Ya no hay imagen. Los sentimientos se derraman como una presa reventada dentro de todos los hermanos. Les resulta dificil de creer, pero ha sido real. Shredder ha muerto. Y Leonardo se ha dejado dominar por su lado más salvaje. Su mundo, ha cambiado... ¿Para mejor...? April es la más afectada. Hace rato que mira la grabación de rodillas. Con las manos en la cabeza. Sus ojos no paran de derramar lágrimas. El Leonardo que conocian, ha muerto...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	12. EPILOGO

**CAPITULO 12 - EPILOGO**

Como encajar esto en su vida, ese el pensamiento que todos tienen en la mente. Los tres hermanos se miran los unos a los otros. Hasta Miky tiene una mirada enfadada. No pueden creer lo que han visto. Al mismo tiempo sienten admiración y repudia por su hermano. Todos menos uno, claro. Se ha saltado todas las reglas. Ha matado sin vacilación. Ha dejado de ser... lo que una Tortuga Ninja solía ser. Splinter entra en la sala, con tres papeles en la mano, y se aproxima a los hermanos. Todos se giran, y le miran.

Splinter: "Este es un momento duro. Sé que lo que habéis visto, puede haceros tomar decisiones precipitadas. Pero creo que no hay mejor momento que el actual, para decidir esto" - Cierra los ojos con resignación - "Debéis decidir, si aun queréis seguir a Leonardo"

Los hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos. April desde el suelo, donde aún esta arrodillada, mira a Splinter con cara de asombro.

Raphael: "¿Qué quiere decir, Sensei?"

S: "Exactamente lo que he dicho. Sé que todos comprendemos porque ha hecho esto Leonardo. Y creo que todos, a nuestra manera, ya le hemos perdonado" - Comienza a entregar los papeles a los hermanos - "Pero aunque no lo vayamos a echar de la familia, aún queda un tema que discutir. Si merece ser el líder o no" - termina de entregar los papeles, y luego entrega el lápiz a Donatello - "...lo que quiero que hagáis, es escribir en ese papel, quien queréis que sea vuestro líder a partir de ahora. Por supuesto podéis votaros a vosotros mismos, si os creéis dignos. Leonardo queda... exento de la votación. De modo que adelante, escribid vuestro voto"

Donatello se lo piensa un segundo, y luego escribe en su papel. Al terminar le ofrece el lápiz a Raphael, que mira su papel con atención. Raphael puede notar los vientos de cambio, las cosas no volverán a ser como antes... nunca más. Tiene la oportunidad de ser el líder, algo que siempre deseo. Eso, no es un secreto para nadie. Y, desde luego, tiene claro a quién va a votar. Donatello le da un toque con el lápiz, para que lo coja. Pero Raphael le mira con cara de odio, y luego mira a Splinter.

R: "Esto es una farsa" - Todos le miran.

Donatello: "¿Tienes algo en contra de la Democracia? Escribe tu voto de una vez..."

Mickelangelo: "Yo..."

R: "Leonardo siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros. Y siempre lo estará. Aunque le echáramos de la familia, y le escupiéramos durante 30 años, luego al pedirle ayuda vendría corriendo sobre cristales si fuera necesario. Ahora..." - mira el papel - "...por primera vez en mi vida, me necesita de verdad. Y no le voy a fallar. Leonardo es mi líder, y lo afirmo en voz alta. Me parece de cobardes hacerlo por la espalda" - Tira el papel, y se marcha a su habitación.

Donatello ofrece ahora el lápiz a Mickelangelo.

M: "Yo... estoy con Raphael. Quiero decir, que Leonardo... es mi líder. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Lo siento, si esto te desilusiona Donatello..." - Y Miky se aleja de su hermano, hasta sentarse en el sofá.

Donatello mira a Splinter y le da el papel que lleva escrito largo tiempo. Splinter lo coge.

S: "Ya no tiene mucha importancia, Donatello. De todos modos seríais uno contra dos. Ganaría Leonardo"

D: "No me importa. Yo sí creo que votar por escrito es una buena idea. No hay que tener miedo de ser sincero por la opinión de los demás. Así que ahí tiene mi voto" - Y con esas palabras se aleja de su Sensei.

Splinter recapacita un instante, y luego desdobla el papel que tiene en la mano...

_**Leonardo**_

Las lágrimas son difíciles de contener para el viejo Maestro. Cierra los ojos, dobla el papel, y habla en voz alta.

S: "Por unanimidad, Leonardo continua siendo el líder del grupo. Y esperemos que lo sea por muchos años"

April no lo tiene tan claro. Una de las razones por las que lo ha amado siempre, es precisamente por su compasión. Pero en aquella cinta vio a un Leonardo sin compasión, sin remordimientos... Un monstruo. Y no sabía si podía amar a un monstruo. Decide ir a verle. Entra en su habitación sin llamar. Le da igual lo que estén haciendo. Karai está terminando de vendar el brazo de Leonardo en ese momento. April cierra la puerta tras de sí. Karai termina con el brazo. Las heridas de Leo ya están curadas y vendadas.

Karai: "Ya he terminado" - Dicho esto mira a April, y luego a Leonardo. Lleva una expresión de resignación en el rostro. Resignación y pena - "Creo que os voy a dejar solos... un rato"

L: "Gracias, Karai"

Karai sale y cierra la puerta. April se aproxima y se siente cerca de Leo. Le mira con una mirada extraña. No sabe si le ama o le teme. Es difícil de explicar.

April O'Neill: "No sé qué pensar, Leo..."

L: "Yo tampoco" - Mira con la cabeza baja. April abre la boca para decir algo, pero Leo le interrumpe - "Vamos a... vivir juntos"

April se queda así, con la boca abierta. Le cuesta creer lo que oye.

AO: "¿Te-te refieres a ti y a Karai?"

L: "Si... Aunque, ahora mismo no sé qué pensar de ella. La amo y la temo. Las dos cosas a la vez" - a April eso le sonaba - "Temo que este volviendo a ser... como antes. Necesita mi apoyo, más que nunca. Así que le he pedido que pasemos más tiempo junto. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer" - Mira a April con cara de seriedad - "Vamos a desmantelar el Clan. Poco a poco. Y lo vamos a destruir, desde dentro. Solo cuando el Clan haya desaparecido, podremos ser libres"

AO: "Vaya... parece que estáis... muy unidos"

L: "Si... April, tengo que ser sincero sobre algo. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño" - Hace una pausa, mientras la reportera le mira a los ojos - "April, amo a Karai" - La mira con seriedad - "Pero a ti no"

April no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Que significaba esto?, ¿Por qué?...

AO: "...pe-pero... Leonardo..." - Dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a rendirse ante las lágrimas.

L: "Lamento lo sucedido" - Mira al techo - "Y lamento que creyeras que te amaba. Yo también pensé que te quería, pero no era así. Era solo la tensión sexual acumulada a lo largo de los años. Después de pasar el día junto, lo comprendí. Es a Karai a quien amo. No sé porque... Quizá por su lado oscuro" - Vuelve a mirar a April - "Torturo a su mejor amiga, solo para ayudarme ¿Puede haber un amor más grande? Abandono el Clan para salvarme ¿Puede haber sacrificio mayor?"

April no podía ver. Las cascadas en que se habían convertido sus ojos, no le permitían distinguir formas o colores. Solo podía sufrir. Durante un instante, pensó que era imposible sufrir más, de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora.

AO: "Leonaaardooo... no... buedes... hacerme... esdooo..." - Recordó haber dicho algo parecido en la azotea de su tienda. Leonardo comenzaba a tener los ojos rojos, pero luchaba para que se mantuvieran secos.

L: "Siento lo sucedido. Pero al fin y al cabo, solo eres una anticuaria del tres al cuarto..." - April le miro con expresión de asombro - "Y Karai, es la reina de las asesinas. Ella si me completa. Tu eres solo una sombra en la niebla"

April creyó que se iba a morir. Puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a inclinarse.

AO: "¿POR QUEEEE?" - Alzo la voz.

L: "Porque no eres suficiente para mí. Ahora, márchate" - April se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia la puerta. A dos pasos de la puerta se detuvo, y se puso erguida. Como si de repente no le importara lo que Leonardo le había dicho, se giró y miro a la tortuga, que pudo ver que su cara no mostraba tristeza, sino incomprensión - "¿TE QUIERES IR DE UNA VEZ? QUIERO ESTAR SOLO"

April guardo silencio unos segundos. Y luego, frunció el ceño, mientras caminaba despacio de regreso junto a Leo.

AO: "...no... no, no, no. Esto no está bien. Hay algo que no encaja aquí"

L: "Cierto. Tú. Tú no encajas aquí. Ahora, vete antes de que me enfade, y haga algo de lo que quizá me arrepienta luego"

AO: "A ver. Tu conclusión es posible. Podrías amar a Karai, y a mí no. Puede ser. Y también puede ser que decidieras echarme de aquí de una forma tan cruel, es posible. Pero... lo que no encaja eres tú. TÚ no encajas. Este no es tu estilo. Me lo habrías dicho buscando la forma de que no me doliera, de que pensara que es culpa tuya, pero en cambio me estas insultando y provocando... para que te odie. ¿Por qué?"

L: "No sé a qué te refieres. Y te estas poniendo en ridículo"

AO: "NO, DE ESO NADA" - Se acerca hasta estar junto a la sorprendida tortuga, y le besa con fuerza. Leo no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, aunque también parece que no lo intenta demasiado. April se separó de Leo despacio, y le miro a los ojos - "¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Por favor, cuéntamelo"

L: "Tu... tu no lo entiendes..."

AO: "Lo hare si me lo explicas. Cuéntamelo"

L: "Es mejor así, solo márchate"

AO: "LEONARDO" - La tortuga abrió los ojos de par en par - "En este momento, no me siento en disposición de ser paciente. Me has destrozado el corazón por alguna razón, pero esa razón... no es que no me ames..."

Leonardo puso cara de resignación. Cerró los ojos, y trago. Luego los volvió a abrir, con el ceño fruncido.

L: "April, márchate. Encuentra a otro y se feliz. Que al menos uno de los dos lo sea. Créeme, no quieres saber lo que sucede. No podrías soportarlo. Yo... yo apenas puedo"

AO: "Quizá te sorprenda" - April le mira con seriedad. Les separaban apenas unos centímetros - "Podre encajarlo. Pero solo si es la verdad. Recuerda Leonardo, que nunca es triste la verdad. Lo que no tiene es remedio" - Leonardo se quedó sorprendido, de que sus palabras (tomadas de Joan Manuel Serrat) se hubieran vuelto contra él.

L: "Créeme, April. Esta verdad sí que es triste. Es la más triste que he conocido en mi vida"

AO: "Tu... tú me quieres... ¿Verdad?"

L: "..." - Leo, la miro a los ojos - "Eso no importa"

AO: "QUE NO IMPORTA" - Se levantó de un salto, y miro a su amado con gesto furioso - "¿COMO QUE NO IMPORTA? DIME LA VERDAD... CREO QUE AL MENOS ME DEBES ESO..."

Leonardo guardo silencio. El plan no había salido como esperaba. Esperaba que April se enfadara con él, que se fuera, y le odiara. El odio, es más fácil de sobrellevar, que la verdad de lo que les acontecía.

L: "De acuerdo..." - Agarro con suavidad las caderas de April, y la miro directamente a los ojos - "Pero me vas a odiar por esto. Yo ya me odio... Claro que te quiero" - April abre muchos los ojos - "Lo digo en serio. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Mi vida sin ti, no tiene sentido" - Comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa.

April le mira con asombro.

AO: "Leo..."

L: "Eres la representación de la armonía en mi vida. Y ya estoy harto de luchar. Tendré que seguir haciéndolo desde luego, sobre todo contra los sectores tradicionales del Clan, que nos causaran problemas. Pero, aunque podría imaginar mi vida sin el ninjitsu, sin el Clan, sin Splinter... e incluso sin Karai... ya no puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ti"

April sonrió levemente, pero volvió a poner cara seria. No podía ser solo eso. Había algo más, tenía que haberlo. Leonardo la mira con resignación, y sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos.

L: "Sin embargo... no puedo abandonar a Karai" - April creyó desmayarse - "Tu no viste, lo que le hizo a la General Miho. Era... horrible. Cuando lo vi, comprendí, que en Karai hay un lado oscuro, que la domina por completo. Ella necesita una razón para luchar contra su oscuridad, si no, se deja dominar por ella. Lo único que le falta, para ser como Shredder es un... pequeño empujón. Por ejemplo..."

AO: "...que tú la dejaras..." - Leonardo asintió, mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en los de April.

L: "Si lo hago, me odiaría por ello. Y a ti. Y por extensión a toda mi familia. No habríamos logrado nada. La oportunidad por la que tantos han muerto hoy, se perdería para siempre..."

April agita la cabeza con violencia. Leonardo comienza a llorar levemente, mientras ve como su amante cae en el pozo de la desesperación, la misma desesperación que ya estaba en él, y que no le dejaba siquiera pensar.

L: "Escucha, yo no podía convertirme en el líder del Clan, los sectores tradicionales y los soldados no me habrían seguido. Llevan demasiado tiempo odiándome, y además soy el responsable de la muerte de su líder" - April abre los ojos, levanta la cabeza y mira a los ojos de su amada tortuga. De repente comprende todo lo sucedido.

AO: "Tu... realmente... no quieres a... Karai"

Leonardo respira con fuerza.

L: "Al principio, sí. Quizá por ser la única opción. Luego, creí que había llegado a amarla en profundidad. Pero los hechos recientes, y sobre todo el día que pase contigo, me hizo comprender lo que siento por cada una, con más claridad. Yo nunca me había enamorado, y a veces puedes confundir una atracción muy fuerte con el amor. En cierto modo la amo, pero contigo es diferente, es... como una necesidad biológica... como respirar..." - April no lo puede soportar. Simplemente, es demasiado - "...Al principio, lo que hice formaba parte de un plan. Se me ocurrió, cuando vi lo solos y necesitados que estábamos Karai y yo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era amarla, y hacer que me amara. Y eso, nos daría una oportunidad de lograr con el amor, lo que no hemos podido conseguir en todos estos años con la violencia. Sonaba muy bien, pero en ese momento apareciste tú. Con tus sentimientos ocultos, y..."

April pone ahora las manos en la boca de la tortuga. No quiere ir nada más. Si pensaba que sufría, cuando Leo la abandono con desprecio, esto... Ni siquiera tiene nombre. No está catalogado. Es simplemente, un nuevo tipo de dolor para ella. Estar TAN cerca de lo que desea, y al mismo tiempo TAN lejos. Es simplemente demasiado, para una pobre anticuaria, que una vez quiso ser reportera. Se abraza al ser que ama. Que siempre había amado. Y que siempre amaría. Y rápidamente comprende, el enorme sufrimiento y sacrificio, que él está haciendo. Ahora debe tomar una decisión. Acompañarle, o no. Abandonarle y seguir adelante, o esperarle y... luchar. April abre los ojos, se aleja un poco de la tortuga de azul antifaz, hasta que puede mirar en sus ojos llenos de dolor. Y le habla con decisión.

AO: "VOY A LUCHAR" - Leonardo se queda sorprendido de esta revelación. Y no está seguro de comprender lo que quiere decir.

L: "...¿Con... Karai?... No es por ofender pero, tu llevas dos años escasos luchando, y ella cometió su primer asesinato a los..."

AO: "No, con Karai no. Tengo un enemigo más grande. Voy a luchar contra el destino"

L: "¿QUE?" - La sorpresa inundo a la confundida tortuga.

AO: "Te esperare. Tardes un año o diez, un día el Clan desaparecerá. Y ese día, te estaré esperar ando"

L: "Pero..." - April le tapa la boca con su mano.

AO: "Ni siquiera intentes, hacerme cambiar de opinión. Comprendo toda la situación. Pero no me importa. Se... perfectamente, que tú me esperarías. De hecho, lo hiciste. Durante muchos años. El tiempo pasara. Los enemigos caerán. Pero mi amor seguirá esperándote cuando todo termine"

Ella no iba a pedirle que abandonara a Karai. Y él, no podía ofrecérselo. La oportunidad de destruir un Clan tan antiguo y malvado, bien valía una vida desolada... e incluso dos. Solo eran dos almas perdidas en la oscuridad, mirando el brillo la una de la otra... desde lejos. Ahora nunca podrían volver a ignorarlo. Leonardo vuelve a ser feliz durante un breve momento. Luego la mira, y decide hacer lo correcto, una última vez.

L: "Comprendería que cambiaras de opinión..."

AO: "Eso no sucederá. Nunca"

Se funden en el que será su último abrazo, durante mucho tiempo. Y luego, April se separa de él. Se aleja. No necesita fingir que llora. No es necesario. Se despide de Leo con la mano, antes de cruzarla y salir corriendo fuera de la habitación... de la alcantarilla... y de su vida. Al menos por ahora. Karai entra ahora en la habitación, mirando con cara triste a su amado. Le duele lo sucedido, porque sabe que a él le duele. Puede que Leonardo ame más a April, pero lo que siente Karai por él es muy real, y muy puro. Quizá demasiado.

K: "No se lo ha tomado muy bien. No sé porque te has empeñado en romper con ella. Ya te dije que no me importaba compartirte"

Leonardo la mira ahora, mientras analiza su mentira. Él ya ha visto lo que le hizo a Miho, y eso que era su mejor amiga. Si hubiera intentado mantener la relación con April, sería solo cuestión de tiempo que Karai descubriera a quien amaba de verdad. Y entonces... Bueno. Dejémoslo en que dudaba de llegar... a tiempo.

L: "Era necesario. No quería que viviera engañada"

Raphael cruzo la puerta, mientras llamaba, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

R: "Espero no molestar, intrépido líder"

L: "¿Tu, molestar?" - Sonríe a su hermano, mostrando cierta ironía - "Eso es imposible, Raph"

R: "Veras, he estado pensando. Que quizá necesites ayuda para desmantelar el Clan. Es evidente que eso es lo que vais a hacer. Si no, no habrías cruzado la línea de esa manera. Y quiero que sepas, que aunque Miky y Doni posiblemente no puedan dar el paso, YO SI PUEDO" - Leonardo le mira ahora con gesto serio.

L: "Raph..."

R: "No, en serio. Puedo hacerlo. No sé cuántas veces desee cortarle la cabeza a ese maldito trozo de carne que era Hun. Y cuando te vi hacerlo sentí..." - De repente es interrumpido por su hermano.

L: "Lamento tener que pedírtelo de nuevo Karai, pero..."

K: "Me voooooy. Al fin y al cabo, a partir de mañana serás todo mío"

Leonardo sintió un escalofrió al oír esas palabras, aunque era difícil saber si era algo positivo o negativo. Él también sentía algo por ella, algo muy real. Simplemente, menos intenso. Menos puro. Intentó por todos los medios fingir entusiasmo.

L: "Desde luego, cariño" - Karai salió fuera, y cerró la puerta. Leo se quedó mirando a su hermano, que rápidamente comenzó a hablar como si no quisiera escuchar a su hermano.

R: "Leo, solo dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? Quiero formar parte de esto. Puedo hacerlo, en serio. Yo también creo que las normas de Splinter están anticuadas, yo..."

L: "Raphael" - Interrumpió el monologo de su hermano - "Necesito que hagas algo por mi"

R: "Solo, pídemelo" - Raphael le miro a los ojos con decisión. Realmente parecía dispuesto a matar a una orden de Leonardo a quien fuera.

L: "Esto no te va a gustar hermano, pero... Necesito que te quedes aquí. Necesito que protejas a la familia, por mí. Sera largo el tiempo que estaré fuera, de hecho no hay fecha de regreso. Aunque intentare venir de vez en cuando. Ya sé que Doni será el líder en mi ausencia, pero te necesitara. Y necesitara tu fuerza, para salir adelante"

R: "Pero..."

L: Raphael..." - agarra a su hermano con fuerza de los brazos - "...Tengo miedo de los problemas a los que os vais a enfrentar. Sera duro. Pero necesito que comprendas, que no quiero que traspases la barrera que he cruzado hoy ¿Me has comprendido?"

R: "Pe-Pero..."

L: "Escucha, hay algo que me inquieta desde siempre. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que, si hubiéramos nacido como humanos, ahora yo estaría seguramente estudiando derecho. Doni, estaría en la NASA, y el programa espacial estaría mucho más avanzado, eso seguro" - Ambos se ríen - "Y Miky, bueno. El estaría intentando sacarse una carrera sencilla, mientras va de fiesta en fiesta" - Le mira con seriedad de nuevo - "Pero tú, hermano. Tú habrías buscado un Dojo y habrías aprendido artes marciales como fuera. Si hubieras nacido en Roma, te habrías hecho soldado o gladiador. Si hubieras nacido en Troya... no habría caído" - Hace una pausa - "Tu siempre has sido el más obstinado, pero también eres el mejor guerrero de los cuatro. Sé que piensas que ahora mismo yo soy mejor, pero eso es solo porque he vivido cosas que tu no. Cosas que también te acabaran por llegar a ti. Y cuando sea así, serás extraordinario hermano, y nada podrá detenerte. Pero ser tan impulsivo también puede hacer que te pierdas. Y no quiero que te conviertas, en lo que yo me he convertido. Sigo creyendo que somos mejores que ellos porque estamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos. Y aunque es injusto, te pido que seas firme donde yo no pude serlo"

Leonardo sabía que este momento llegaría. Siempre imagino que un día, en uno de sus ataques de rabia, Raphael mataría a Shredder. Y no lo podía permitir. Decidió vender su alma, para que su hermanito no tuviera que hacerlo. Ahora intenta que su hermano lo comprenda, pero sin decírselo. Se queda mirándole a los ojos. Esperando una reacción. Raphael parece mirar en todas direcciones menos a Leonardo. Finalmente le mira, con gesto resignado.

R: "De acuerdo. Lo hare. Me quedare. Protegeré el nido, si es lo que quieres. Y hasta... " - Aprieta con fuerza los dientes - "...hare lo que me pida Doni... Pero a cambio..." - Le mira ahora con decisión - "Me gustaría saber algo que me llevo preguntando desde que vi la cinta, y necesito que seas sincero" - Leonardo asiente - "¿Cómo... como te sentiste?"

L: "¿Cómo me sentí...?" - Leonardo le mira con tristeza. Ha comprendido la pregunta, pero reza por haberse equivocado.

R: "Si, cuando los estabas matando ¿Cómo te sentiste?"

Leonardo pone ahora un gesto aún muy triste, y deja que unas gruesas lágrimas caigan de sus ojos mientras respira con fuerza y agarra a su hermano con aun más fuerza.

L: "¿Quieres... saber cómo me sentí?" - Hace una pausa, y mira su hermanos directo a los ojos - "Me sentí... genial. Realizado. Completo. Justificado. En la cinta no se oye, porque Karai lo corto sin mi permiso, pero... reía como si estuviera poseído. Me sentí... poderoso. Como si pudiera hacerlo todo..." - Raphael mira con asombro a su hermano, cuyas lagrimas aumentan - "...por eso me asusto tanto, de la posibilidad de que tú lo pruebes hermano. Voy a intentar no volver a matar, nunca. Pero si alguien tiene que hacerlo, debo ser yo. Necesito que confíes en mí, porque..." - Susurra a su hermano - "...no merece la pena, hermano. No la merece. Ahora vete, y protege los nuestros. Recuerda, que dejo en tus manos, mi más preciada posesión. No me falles, hermano"

Raphael se pone serio, y golpea su pecho con su puño en señal de respeto. Luego se da la vuelta, y sale fuera. Se cruza con Karai en la puerta, que estaba a punto de llamar. La mira con resignación.

R: "Cuídale mucho"

K: "Desde luego que sí..." - Karai le sonríe y entra junto con Leo, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta por dentro.

Leonardo se queda mirando la puerta. De repente, esa puerta se convierte en una barrera infranqueable. Al otro lado está todo lo que ama. Su familia que le da la vida, su padre que le da fuerza y su amada... que se lo daría todo. A este lado... su responsabilidad...

**...Y LA PUERTA SE CERRÓ.**

**THE END**

**Como saludo final, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores y lectoras que han seguido la historia.**

**A los que han puesto comentarios, y también a los que no.**

**Un saludo a mi mayor admiradora en mis inicios, maryhamatogirl (Espero tu opinión final)**

**Un saludo especial a Manfariel, que me inspiro (También espero tu opinión impaciente ^^)**

**Y un abrazo muy especial para XshadowstarX (Sin tu ayuda, no lo habría logrado. Me has apoyado mucho. Espero nuestra próxima conversación con impaciencia)**

**Me despido hasta que tenga listo mi FanFic de Kung Fu Panda, esperando no decepcionar a nadie con este final.**

**He optado por un final más o menos abierto, y algo triste. Pero que considero consecuente con el carácter de los personajes.**

**Si habéis disfrutado leyéndolo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo, por favor comentad.**

**No sabéis lo que significa para mi saber que alguien ha leído mi historia hasta el final, aunque no le haya gustado.**

**Cuidaos y seguid escribiendo.**

**Con afecto: carmonator****, orgullos miembro de la A.C.P.M.B.**


End file.
